


Mirando el mundo desde tus ojos

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Interminables chistes referentes a la pedofilia, M/M, Referencias a Marvel Comics/DC Comics/Stars Wars/Tolkien, dirty talking, palabras malsonantes, pero sin pedofilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki tienen un problema en común no han tenido una pareja estable desde los veinte años, ahora que Jensen tiene 32 y Jared 28, se ven obligados a tomar la última opción. Inscribirse en una página de citas donde le asignan como pareja a la persona más compatible con sus gustos. Al asistir a la cita asignada, se consiguen ambos, Padalecki y Ackles, y se enfrentan al chiste de saber que no tienen absolutamente en común.</p><p>Jared Padalecki es un nerd, adicto al café de Starbucks y dueño de la tienda de comics más grande del Distrito Este de Chicago City, con una actitud positiva ante el mundo que todos envidian.</p><p>Jensen Ackles es el rostro principal de Greenpeace y lucha por un mundo mejor, es un adicto al café negro, tiene un hijo y un divorcio que lo han hecho un ser amargado</p><p>Una serie de encuentros fortuitos entre dos personas que desearían no haberse vuelto a ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA SOLEDAD, EL ERROR Y LA CITA CONCERTADA.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reverse!bang de pathofunion—es para el art de 4liho, gracias por dejarnos usar tu talento para escribir este fic.

  


  


La puerta de la tienda se abre para desvelar la figura desgarbada de Jared Padalecki, el dueño de la misma, quien se cuela en silencio por las puertas de vidrio antes de cerrarlas con un suave clic tras él, esperando a que eso sea más que suficiente para no despertar a sus perros y con ello, despertar al resto de Chicago. Lo que sabe, es una tarea titánica a menos que no haya olvidado cerrar la puerta de su habitación, hecho que, al escuchar patas bajando las escaleras, comprueba con certeza que una vez más ha dejado la puerta abierta a su piso.

Agradece haber cerrado la puerta de vidrio cuando Harley comienza a chillar, apoyando sus fuertes patas en su pecho mientras busca restar su atención hacia Sadie que se cuela en sus piernas. Entre ambos arruinan su traje elegante, el único que posee y que siempre usa para ocasiones como estas.

La boda de su pequeña hermana, un suceso en la familia, puesto que Megan había logrado ensartar a un hombre rico de Nueva York, joder, su hermana se casaba con un hombre rico y para todos era un gran suceso. El ganaba más de dos millones anuales en ventas y era la oveja negra de la familia que no había querido terminar su carrera universitaria.

Para él, el novio de su hermana, secretamente no era gran cosa, sí tenía dinero, sí era apuesto, sí le daría una gran vida a su hermana, que realmente tampoco lo necesitaba mucho porque estaba a punto de convertirse en una exitosa Licenciada en Derecho, lo que le había descolocado era la mirada de aquel hombre, cálida y amable, mirando a Megan como ninguno de sus ex novios había hecho, esta seguro que la cuidara mucho, porque ella parecía ser su mundo.

¿Había logrado él qué alguien le mirara así?

No solo no completo sus estudios, sino que no ha logrado mantener una pareja por más de un año y ninguno le había mirado así... aun cuando él sí lo hacía.

Así que sí el matrimonio había sido ostentoso, con flores por todas partes y música en vivo... ¡De una orquesta!, pero la emoción de sus rostros fue lo que le había quitado el aire.

Le había hecho sentir finalmente, ese agujero que consume a cada humano aunque no hable de ello, la falta de amor, de un compañero, no solo de aventuras emocionantes, si no de lo cotidiano, alguien en quien poner su confianza y que no ostentara el título de "solo amigos"; necesitaba a alguien y no había peor sitio que una jodida boda para darse cuenta de que estaba tocando el fondo, rozándolo con las puntas de los pies.

¿Era su culpa? ¿Acaso sus amigos no se sorprendían de que el no tuviera pareja? ¿Acaso no le decían que era uno de los chicos más geniales que hubieran conocido?

Eso no parecía notarlo ninguno de sus novias, novios o citas de una noche. No al menos después de un mes con él, pero sí que había logrado vivir con alguien por más de tres meses, pero Aldis había caído en la categoría de "solo amigos" rápidamente, el sexo había sido divertido e ingenioso, pero la chispa entre ellos no se había encendido para nada más.

Sí ponía atención podía escuchar una voz muy parecida a la de sus padres, diciendo que primero viera la clase de amigos que tenía, hombres de mediana edad que disfrutaban con la infinidad de comics que había en el mercado, bueno en honor a la verdad sus padres llegaban hasta comics, porque no sabían nada más de allí, nunca se habían preocupado por si quiera comprender algo de lo que le gustaba.

Casi nadie lo hacía.

Sí ponía atención un poco más, también escuchaba aún una cierta molestia e incredulidad en la voz de su madre, cuando luego de estar acostumbrada de ver solo chicas en su brazo, se había dado cuenta de que los hombres le atraían más, en realidad, que siempre lo habían hecho, pero no lo había aceptado.

Decir que era la raíz de todos los problemas en la familia era decir poco y sinceramente ya estaba cansado de las discusiones interminables con su madre; últimamente prefería cerrar la boca y dejarla hablando sola mientras él pensaba en el siguiente número de Flaws y cuan sexy era el trasero de Nightwing en el nuevo estilo.

Era mejor... Incluso aunque sonara algo ilógico, era lo mejor como una forma de respeto, porque cuando le seguía el juego aun con su edad se podía poner un poco "malcriado".

Empujo a Harley para abrirse paso hacia las escaleras, y subirlas un escalón a la vez, muy lentamente, sintiendo el efecto de todos los aperitivos de chocolate y del vino costoso que le causaba picazón en la lengua en la piel y en su entrepierna.

¿Esa era su vida?

Discusiones con su madre, burlas de su forma de vida y una polla abandonada, que con un poco de vino que pide más acción de la que realmente puede darle.

— Y dos perros. — se recordó cuando al tirarse en su cama, sus dos perros se subieron a esta, acomodándose a su costado. — Sin duda si viviera solo me volvería loco, tan loco como para convertirme en un sociópata adicto a los comics y a Catwoman. ¿No creen? — le preguntó a sus perros, sonriendo cuando solo consiguió que se acurrucaran más a su lado — Pero ustedes sí me comprenden, saben que hago lo que me gusta... que estoy bien así, aunque no sería malo alguien que me abrazara por las noches.

Sadie se subió a su estómago causando que soltara una carcajada mientras se quitaba a la perra de encima; a veces se asustaba de lo bien que lo conocían, y como eran capaces de notar su humor y saber cómo cambiarlo. Los adoraba, pero esta noche mientras se acurrucaba debajo de las sabanas aun con el traje puesto y encendía la televisión, sabía que la molestia no se iría tan fácilmente, que por la mañana se levantaría sintiéndose como una mierda.

Y así fue.

A las nueve de la mañana abrió los ojos con la primera lamida en su rostro. Trato de alejar al perro lejos de su cara, olvidando momentáneamente que tenía dos de esos y que por el otro lado también seria atacado sin piedad aunque no lo quisiera, aunque tuviera la cabeza embotada, náuseas y le apretaran los pantalones.

— Maldito vino... te odio. — su voz es increíblemente aguda y hasta se ríe de sí mismo, sabía que pasaría esto, pero vamos uno no tiene la oportunidad de tomar un vino así casi nunca, por lo que ¿Cómo detenerse?

Se puso de pie a duras penas, tambaleándose hasta el baño y apoyándose en el lavamanos. Las sienes le latían y el estómago le rugía de hambre. Recordó como la semana pasada había vomitado allí luego de embriagarse tras el último episodio de Under The Dome y luego un maratón de películas muy malas en el Comedy Central luego de haber visto como Katie presumía todo el día de que su novio por fin le había propuesto matrimonio.

— Parece que el matrimonio me da nauseas.

Se cepillo los dientes, revisando que no le quedara nada entre ellos y luego se lavó la cara, quitándose de esta el sueño y la molestia que sentía.

— Eso es... — sonrió ante su propio reflejo. — Sabía que no podía ser el buen vino, sin duda alguna, nunca sería el buen vino. — bromeo consigo mismo tratando de que su humor fuera mejor antes de abrir la tienda.

Definitivamente tenía que comenzar a informar a sus amigos de que no le invitaran a ninguna boda, de nadie, ni a una fiesta de celebración de compromiso o alguna mierda que implicara tener contacto con una pareja feliz que le recordaba lo patético que era estar solo.

Se dirigió a la cocina diminuta de su apartamento, llena de figurines de acción que sus amigos pensaban que nunca pasarían por sus manos por quedarse tanto tiempo en la tienda. Joder, Aldis había pagado 75 dólares por un muñeco de Obi Wan Kenobi que el fácilmente conseguía a menos de veinte dólares regateando. Ni siquiera era parte de una colección importante.

Jesús, que fuera un nerd no quería decir que no supiera nada de negocios.

Eso implicaba que aunque nadie lo imaginara, su cuenta en el banco no estaba tan vacía como se esperaba, no era millonario pero tampoco pobre.

— ¡Ja! Podría ir a un hotel costoso si quisiera, pero solo... no me apetece… — su frase había empezado con diversión y terminado en un susurro.

Abrió la refrigeradora y tomo su envase con leche, solo para dejarlo en la pequeña mesa con unas galletas.

Se sentó en la mesa de madera y observo por largo rato lo que sería su desayuno por hoy, antes de maldecir en voz baja y levantarse para tomar las cadenas de los perros, los sacaría a pasar y de vuelta se pasaría por el Starbucks frente a la tienda de golosinas y compraría un buen café de fresas y Waffles calientes con crema y estaría listo para empezar un nuevo día que por el ausente sol prometía ser aburrido.

Le gustaba el sol, porque cuando estaba en todo su esplendor... iluminando cada rincón de la ciudad le recordaba un nuevo comienzo, nuevas sonrisas y nuevas oportunidades, como una que otra vez se veía en alguno de sus comics... era ciertamente alguien positivo, que disfrutaba de pensar que todo saldría bien.

Todo lo que necesitaba era ser fuerte... una sonrisa y un buen café, siempre había funcionado, porque a partir de ese día sería la excepción ¿Por qué se sentía solo?

Oh sí, porque su pequeña hermana se había cansado a los veintitrés, y dentro de dos años él tendría treinta, y pasaría a ser un jodido nerd, la depresión lo obligaría a engordar porque no tendría fuerzas para correr por las mañanas y comer carbohidratos sanos o evitar las golosinas, ¿Por qué quien sale con un sujeto que a los treinta años aún tiene una tienda de comics?

— Que perros tan grandes, papi. — la voz del niño atrajo su atención, pero fue el padre y sus ajustados pantalones de deportes lo que lo hizo tragar fuerte. El jodido vecino que se gastaba estaba allí afuera, amarrándose los cordones de los zapatos mientras esperaba a su esposa para correr.

— Hey, Jared. — Jeffrey era un hombre enorme que tenía los modales de un caballero y que siempre le coqueteaba, por lo que cuando a Jared le tocaba saludar a la señora Morgan, siempre terminaba con la lengua enredada en el hecho de que el sujeto casado le fascinaba verlo sonrojado.

— Hey Jeff ¿Cómo han estado? — preguntó, chocando las palmas con el pequeño de ojos grandes que se había acercado a él con una sonrisa, tendía a ser un imán para los niños.

Lo amaban, aunque siempre que uno se sentía cómodo y atraído hacia él, recordaba el comentario de Aldis sobre que era un pedófilo en potencia y que por eso necesitaba una pareja.

— Perfecto, cariño. ¿Estás bien? — ¿estaba tan mal que su vecino notaba que había algo mal con él? — ¿No quieres ir a correr al parque? Hay un maratón.

— No... No es necesario, es solo que... — "me siento solo" iba a decir, pero era una locura y está seguro que aunque Jeff siempre era un hombre amable no le importaría sus sentimientos.

No al menos de esa forma; estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre le presentía a una bonita señorita si se lo pidiera, pero él no quería una mujer ahora mismo, solo quería un par de brazos en los que pudiera sentirse seguro y aunque sus amigas habían probado ser unas fuertes féminas que podían patearle el trasero en COD, él no estaba muy seguro de querer conseguirse una chica.

Quería a un hombre y ni siquiera sabía dónde empezar a buscar.

— Gracias por preguntar. — lo apreciaba, por eso se adelantó a cualquier respuesta que pudiera escuchar, Jeff era un buen hombre y estaba seguro que indagaría hasta saber que le ocurría.

Se alejó acariciando al pequeño Jeff junior en la cabeza y dejo que los perros lo llevaran a su lugar del parque favorito. No quería pasar por el puesto de golosinas, no después de sus autodestructivos pensamientos, pero acabo comprando una bolsa llena de gomitas y otra de caramelos para colocarlos en el envase de la tienda, también compro bolas de goma de mascar para meterlas en la máquina expendedora y luego dejo a los perros fuera del Starbucks, entrando a pedir sus Waffles calientes y su café de soya descremada.

Su café favorito era la mejor forma de intentar levantarse los ánimos, solo imaginar el caliente líquido bajar por su garganta hacia que una sonrisa se pusiera en su rostro.

Regreso a la tienda luego de saludar a su otra vecina, una mujer mayor que le traía pastelitos de vez en cuando y que siempre le recomendaba una cura para el resfriado distinto, cada una más extraño que la otra. Camino sintiéndose mucho mejor, con el olor de los Waffles enloqueciéndole y con sus más acérrimos fans esperándole afuera.

— Come rápido, queremos leer. — se quejó Colin, riéndose de su expresión.

— Hombre, me siento un poco asechado ¿Sabes?

— Y yo me siento estafado de que en mi día libre en la escuela a las once de la mañana aun no estés abierto. — se quejó el adolescente, pegando su rostro en el vidrio de la vitrina para observar las nuevas figuras.

— Necesitaba un poco de espacio, un buen café y un paseo con mis bebes — se justificó, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

— Si, deberías dejar de llamarlos bebes un día de estos, son aún más grandes que yo. — murmuro, viendo a Sadie y a Harley moverse nerviosos detrás de Jared. — ¿Esos comics de Thor ya llegaron? Quiero saber que ocurrirá.

— Siempre serán mis bebes, siempre — molestó haciendo reír al joven — Y sí ya llegaron, te aparte uno porque debo decir que se vendieron bastante rápido.

— ¿Acaso no lo hacen siempre? Mi madre no me quiso dejar venir y mi hermanito una vez más se las ingenió para delatarme cuando intente escapar por la ventana... no sé porque no tengo una madre más genial. — gruño, mas no por lo que decía si no porque Jared le revolvió el cabello como si acariciaría a uno de sus perros. — ¡Deja ya!

— Seguro no habías hecho tú tarea o algo así. — Escucha otra queja en voz alta y ríe más abriendo con cuidado la puerta — No te pongas así solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Oh por dios, te estas convirtiendo en uno de ellos. — se burló, empujándolo por el hombro y luego dedicándose a colarse por la puerta y correr a las mesas llenas de comics que tenían años sin venderse y que Jared siempre colocaba en oferta. — Solo te falta preguntarme porque no tengo una novia.

— No me interesa eso... la tendrás cuando te sientas cómodo para ello — contestó, eran unas palabras extrañas viniendo de él, pero en serio no consideraba prudente presionar a nadie en ese aspecto, lo que también era una ironía.

— Si, si... ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme entrar en la sección de mayores de 18?

— Cuando los tengas — apuntó sacando entre sus manos el comics que esperaba uno de sus mejores clientes con tantas ansias — Ese corre por mi cuenta, pero solo porque me agradas

— Si no viniera de ti saldría corriendo. — se rio, tomando el comics y corriendo a lanzare sobre uno de los  _puffs_  naranjas que Jared había colocado en una esquina y que, así como a él le gustaba consentir a sus clientes más fieles, también había clientes que querían demostrarle su agradecimiento.

— Bah, sabes que me amas — dijo y solo recibió un estruendoso "Shhhhhhhhhhhh" como respuesta.

Se sienta detrás del mostrador y abre la bolsa de caramelos colocándolas en el  _bowl_  que mantiene cerca de la caja registradora de dinero; esperando a que duren al menos tres días. Aunque nunca lo hacen, bien porque él se los coma o porque los clientes lo hagan.

Encendió su portátil Alienware Mx con una sonrisa, era una de las mejores adquisiciones que había hecho en su vida... sus 16GB de memoria RAM y su procesador Intel i7 hacían que emular cualquier juego fuera un sueño hecho realidad, por dios que sí... era una de las pequeñas cosas que le hacían feliz o mejor expresado, una de las pocas costosas cosas que le hacían feliz. No le importaba nada cuando se sentaba frente a su computadora y observaba como de rápido todo se actualizaba y emulaba.

De entre todas las personas que conocía pocas eran capaces de comprender la maravilla de aquella máquina, pero sí lo pensaba bien, lo mismo pasaba con los comics... por increíble que parecía nadie veía entre lo que para ellos eran simples hojas de papel con dibujos.

Con un pequeño bostezo, movió el cursor hacía la esquina superior derecha, donde estaba el icono de su navegador favorito Chrome y conforme esperaba que la página de inicio de su Facebook se cargara, noto un anuncio que le llamo la atención.

Era de una página de citas... ¿Citas?

— Debo estar loco si estoy de verdad considerando esto… — susurro, frotándose las sienes con saña y en el proceso despeinándose. —…No puede doler si también funcionan aquí en Chicago. – se encogió de hombros, dándose fuerza así mismo para continuar con esto, dirigió el cursor al anuncio, pero en el momento en que fue a presionar sobre él, la campana de la tienda sonó y sin más cerro la laptop.

Sí lo pensaba bien, aquello podía ser una señal de que no debía intentar algo como aquello, las páginas de citas eran conocidas como la opción por excelencia de personas que no era buenas ligando... como su caso, pero también era la opción de hombres que quizás aún vivían con sus madres, que ni siquiera habían salido del armario, que solo querían sexo o que tenían algún que otro terrible problema y todo se resuma en un enorme "No", ¡Pero él no era bueno ligando!.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Era una joven mujer la que había entrado, acompañada de un pequeño que miraba todo con ojos brillantes, queriendo tocar cada una de las figuras que estaban en repisas y estantes y que Jared siempre mantenía a una altura alejada de niños menos de cinco años, cuyos deseos por destruir todo lo que tocaban eran irreparables hasta que cumplían los seis y comenzaban a ir al jardín de infancia.

Reconoció la mujer cuando esta le dirigió una sonrisa. Genevieve Cortese, la dueña de la pastelería dos calles más allá y su hijo Gary de cuatro años, quien siempre era bienvenido aquí para los grupos de lectura de los sábados en la mañana.

— Hola, Jared. — ella le sonrió, y eso le hizo titubear un poco. Conocía la expresión de alguien cuando quería algo pero le avergonzaba pedirlo.

— ¿Hola...? — Su voz salió claramente dubitativo, mirando a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el chiquillo se separaba de las manos de su madre para correr hacia él — Hola Gary, ¿Cómo estás?

El pequeño rubio le saludo con una mano, sus ojos claros desviándose un segundo después a los figurines de Batman.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Sé que es algo precipitado, pero no tengo a nadie que pueda cuidarlo por la tarde de hoy... entonces, ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

— ¿Quieres que lo cuide...? — preguntó con sorpresa, quizás por eso no tenía pareja, siempre estaba rodeado de niños o adolescentes. — No lo sé, Gen, no crees que es un poco precipitado...

— Lo sé, pero a ti siempre se te han dado bien los niños y eres una persona responsable. — esas palabras tentaron a Jared a carcajearse en la cara de la mujer, pero no lo hizo solo por cortesía; aunque en el fondo, sabía que su mama sí que lo haría.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería? — indago, apoyándose en su mostrador con un suspiro, tampoco es como si tuviera una ardua vida social esperándole luego de cerrar la tienda, pero vamos ¡No todo el mundo, tenía que saberlo!

— Bueno... solo hasta las tres de la tarde, te daría el dinero del almuerzo, además él ya tuvo su desayuno, ¿Verdad Gary?— parecía apresurada, queriendo dejar el niño y ya, Jared se sintió como dentro de un comic, pensando que la madre quería deshacerse del niño para siempre y marcharse de la ciudad porque la perseguían los asesinos del imperio.

— Esta bien, está bien... pero me debes uno de esas galletas chispas con chocolates que tanto me gustan ¿Está bien?

Pudo observar el instante en que el rostro de la mujer se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa, el alivio inundando su rostro, sonrió en respuesta esperando que realmente lo que los asesinos no fuera más que su imaginación, que pese a medir casi dos metros, ciertamente no podía matar ni a una mosca, muchos menos asesinos entrenados en las formas de tortura más avanzadas que pudiera pensar.

Cuando Cortese salió de la tienda, dejando al pequeño Gary de pie en el centro de la tienda Jared se preguntó en que se había metido y aparentemente Colin, quien le veía de reojo, se preguntaba lo mismo también.

— Te pago 40 dólares si lo cuidas. — Jared dijo con una sonrisa.

— Todos los comics gratis que quiera por un mes. — fue la respuesta de Colin. — ¿Qué dices?  
Jared achico los ojos.

— No lo sé, déjame pensarlo.

— Prometo que no me abusare de ti... no soy esa clase de hombre, pero quizás unos diez cómics sean suficiente ¿Qué dices?

— Esta bien, hecho, pero tendrás que comprarnos a ambos el almuerzo y ya va siendo hora de que salgas a ello. — Colin se levantó con pesadez, dirigiéndose a Gary, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. — Hey, pequeño, vamos a buscar algo que tenga muchas ilustraciones, ¿Quieres?

El niño sonríe y corre hacia Colin con entusiasmo, haciendo que tanto él como uno de sus mejores compradores se vieran con diversión, no lo comprende tiene bueno amigos — aunque sean prácticamente diez años menores — hace lo que le gusta, entonces que es lo que pesa tanto en él... que es lo que siente que se hace más grande en su pecho y no puede cerrar.

¿Por qué no puede ser como el resto de sus amigos, gamers y/o amantes de las buenas historietas? No, él tiene que complicarlo todo deseando tener un novio al que fastidiar las veinticuatro horas como un niño molesta a su madre, quiere a alguien al que besar, tocar y profesarle su amor eterno.

Es rudo tener que pensar en lo que no tiene cuando ve el producto del amor de dos personas reírse en las piernas de Colin, piensa en tener uno de esos un día, tener un hijo que sea suyo propio y no adoptado como todos los chicos que pasan por aquí. Joder, bien puede decir que Colin y su banda son sus hijos, puesto que han pasado más de diez años de su joven vida aquí en la tienda.

Los aprecia demasiado, pero necesita algo más... y duele pensar que ni siquiera sabe cómo empezar a intentarlo, sus ojos se voltearon levemente hacia su computadora cerrada, ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Qué era lo que le asustaba tanto?

  
Empezando por el hecho de que quería ponerse a gritar maldiciones a todo pulmón, era un mal día, de los malos, de los que realmente le hacían enfadar. Las noticias no hacían más que empeorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, veía a gente pasar frente a él y hablar en susurros, asustados de que se les fuera una palabra mientras Jensen Ackles discutía con su "importantísima" ex esposa por el teléfono. No era de lo peor que le ocurría en la semana, pero si había algo que le enfadaba más que un tifón dejando millones de gente de bajos recursos sin hogar mientras los ricos se regocijaban, era que su ex esposa lo llamara en medio de una crisis para recordarle que el cumpleaños de su hijo, su jodido hijo, había cumplido trece años y él ni se enteraba.

Tenía que mandarle un regalo, un tonto regalo para un niño de trece años.

Recordaba muy claramente cuando le habían puesto aquella pequeña larva en los brazos, rosada y con la cara constipada, chillando a todo pulmón. No parecía un ser humano, parecía un alien, una criatura que quería soltar y salir corriendo. Ahora, en el presente, es gracioso pensar que en aquel instante en el que le pusieron a su hijo en los brazos, quería salir corriendo, porque no se sentía preparado para ser padre, para asumir la responsabilidad de una vida; e irónico también, puesto que aun año después, con el divorcio a su espalda, se había puesto el peso del mundo y de millones de vidas, sobre los hombros, asumiendo la responsabilidad de ser uno de los salvadores del planeta.

Para muchos era una sorpresa saber que Jensen Ackles estaba relacionado con Alan Rickman Ackles, el senador texano que apoyaba la pena de muerte y penalizaba el aborto; el mismo que era tan respetado no solo en el estado donde todo es grande, sino que era el actual candidato a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos.

Joder, además, su alguna vez ex esposa, ahora adorado tormento, era Jennifer Strall, la magnífica abogada que ahora representaba a la familia del contrincante de su padre, lo que como sus amigos decían, era una enorme ventaja, porque su padre al querer cuidarse las espaldas, le mantenía el pellejo a salvo, pese a que por sus intereses diferentes se odiaban a muerte.

No era su culpa... o eso quería creer, mientras escuchaba la voz irritada y molesta de su ex esposa, se preguntaba ¿Cómo había pasado?, quizás para ella podría ser una forma más de decir que era un mal padre, no era suficiente sus constantes quejas y reproches de que el dinero que le daba de la pensión no era suficiente, que porque no se buscaba un trabajo de verdad, uno que no solo diera un ejemplo digno a su primogénito sino uno que diera una vida digna.

No era su culpa, como pensaba hace un instante él también era un hombre con responsabilidades bastante importantes… que la mitad del planeta – incluida su ex esposa y familia — no lo considerara así, porque no podían ver más allá de sus comodidades ese… ese ¡No era su problema!

Los problemas en el mundo, eran tan salvajes y palpables como el sistema que los producía, pero para ellos y la otra mitad del mundo, no eran nada… por lo que su vida tampoco lo era y olvidar el cumpleaños de su hijo lo hacía además de un mal ejemplo, un patético ser humano.

¡Joder!

Sabía que era importante, no es que no lo quisiera… ¡Claro que no!, pero a veces le gustaría un poco más de apoyo, era tan difícil llamar y recordarle algo así, cuando sabía que su memoria era… no lo suficientemente buena en lo referente a fechas, no, tenía que esperar, mirar el error y retorcerse encima de su cadáver.

¡Jodida, loca!

Aún con el divorcio su vida era una constante lucha, un constante problema, a veces ambos parecían niños de primaria aún y su hijo terminaba en medio... y no era justo, pero estaba tan cansado de luchar, tan solo...

Se froto las sienes y escucho las últimas palabras de su ex, mientras tenía los ojos fijos como un felino en la televisión, imágenes de pueblos devastados, de playas llenas de escombros, el no debería estar aquí, debería estar allí recogiendo y buscando sobrevivientes.

Respiro hondo, y sabiendo que vendría algo peor, colgó el teléfono, dejándolo en la mesa del café y se alejó del bullicioso silencioso de sus compañeros de vida, pudo apenas escapar de un abrazo de oso de Carlson, huyendo por las escaleras del edificio.

Es un edificio de tres pisos, nada impresionante pero dejaba una pequeña vista que le relajaba, por eso apenas observo el celaje que tenía aquella tarde sus hombros dejaron de estar un poco tensos... pero solo un poco, porque su ex esposa tenía ese extraño talento de irritarle por horas, su voz chillante escuchándose por más horas de las necesarias en su cabeza ¿Qué le había visto? ¿Qué le había atraído?

Eran tan jóvenes... tan ingenuos y calientes...

Aun le hacía sentir extraño pensar en ella como había pensado en aquellos tiempos cuando todo le parecía tan nuevo, tan hecho de cristal; tardes así le recordaban los días que iba de caza con su padre y sus tíos, como era capaz de siempre acertar la bala en algún animal indefenso, imágenes como esas le quitaban el sueño ahora que intentaba redimir todo lo mal que había hecho.

— Hey, ¿A dónde vas? — Misha, con ojeras enormes bajo los ojos, intento detener su avance en la entrada del edificio, pero el simplemente paso a su lado sin responder o mirar atrás. — ¡Jensen!

Se alejó con más rapidez después de eso, metiendo la mano en los bolsillos en búsqueda de una cajetilla de cigarros inexistente, esas putas chimeneas que había dejado atrás seguramente se los habían quitado cuando menos estaba atento. No tenía sentido volver por ellos, a estas alturas ya se los habrían fumado y lo mejor era comprar una nueva cajilla.

Pateo con desinterés una pequeña piedra, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, sí tan solo su mente pudiera despejarse de alguna manera

No había sentido alguno en llamar a su hijo, ella no lo dejaría contestar y aun así sería el saludo después de la llamada, después de que su madre le "defendiera" de sus desconsiderado padre, sería el después y no el presente, ¿Qué sentido tenía? , solo podía cargar con la culpa y dejarse hundir en esa molesta sensación de inquietud y soledad que golpeaba su pecho como si fueran realmente puños.

Desde el día en el que se dio cuenta que la vida era más que ser el hijo de un terrateniente rico texano, un agujero sin llenar se abrió en su estómago, un pozo sin fondo que el intentaba llenar con su trabajo y que, en gran parte, lo había hecho; ayudar le traía tal satisfacción que alejaba todo malestar de si, por eso el no hacerlo le recordaba que su vida era una vida de solitario, que sus amigos, sus compañeros, aquellos voluntarios novatos que querían experimentar el riesgo de la vida eran efímeros, que necesita esa otra parte que se colocara frente a él y le protegiera cuando el ya no pudiera hacerlo.

Por momentos en su vida, desde sus veinte años, pensó que ese lugar le pertenecía a Thomas Welling, su mejor amigo y antiguo amante, novio y casi esposo, su relación con Welling fue tan tormentosa como la que tuvo con Jennifer, pero Thomas no era una mujer de veinte años que gritaba sin parar cuando algo no le parecía, Thomas tenía más la actitud de un buda y solo por eso su relación había permanecido intacta como amigos.

Y ahora pensaba que no le pertenecía a nadie, que su derecho a tener a alguien se había evaporado con su juventud... que sus mejores años habían estado lleno de rencor y miedo, aunque por sobre todo inseguridad... no estaba seguro sí solo las mujeres le atraían, ni seguro de ser padre ni del matrimonio forzoso al que se vio arrastrado despues de la noticia, mucho menos estuvo seguro de que Tom le gustara y luego de sí sobreviviría a la ruptura..., su vida entera estaba llena de miedo e inseguridad.

Era demasiado pedir.... ¿Alguna seguridad en su vida?

Algo que siempre estuviera allí, un pilar, alguien a quien aferrarse.

Se detuvo frente a la calla Monroe, contemplando el semáforo y como tardaba en cambiar, la calle repleta de personas, la nevada sucia del norte de Chicago ensuciándole las botas de caucho. Se sintió hambriento y sin ganas de regresar a ver que podía preparar Misha, siempre intentando cosas nuevas para mejorar el ánimo de los chicos.

Se mordió el labio, y metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero, hurgando por un par de billetes de cincuenta que juraba había puesto allí hace dos días. Los encontró arrugados con un olor a aceite de motor que le recordó que debía guardar algo para la gasolina de su motocicleta.

Maldijo, no le alcanzaba ni para hacerse una pizza bien hecha, pero quizás si compraba trozos de carne envasados y pasta, se haría una cena decente en el apartamento de Thomas, eso sí Thomas le dejaba entrar.

Quiso gritar... gritar hasta que su voz se perdiera en un murmullo sin fuerzas, que con el imponente viento que hacía en ese momento se perdiera y así nadie le escuchar, le molestara... le incomodara, donde podía ser el mismo sin temor a nada, donde la seguridad que tanto buscara estuviera siempre a su lado.

Se metió en el primer supermercado que vio, esquivando a las amas de casas presurosas por recopilar toda la comida posible para el muy cercana acción de gracias, y se dirigió a la zona de enlatados, contemplando con el mismo asombrado terror de siempre la cantidad de carne de un animal que podía envasarse al vacío en latas diminutas, listas para hacerle la vida más fácil a la mitad de la población mundial.

Eso le irrito más... y más y más, ¿Qué pasaba con medio mundo? ¿Por qué sentía que la cordura se perdía en cada rincón?

Temía que todo lo que hicieran fuera en vano, que simplemente estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo en alzar pequeños grupos contra enormes gobiernos cancerígenos que consumían a poblaciones enteras. Tener que tomar una de esas latas le enfureció, pero sobretodo le hizo sentirse resignado a dejarse pisotear.

Jim Beaver, el veterano de Vietnam que lo había metido en todo esto, siempre le decía, mientras le palmeaba el hombro que encontraría una razón, más allá de salvar el planeta, para luchar. Siempre le recordaba con su acento del oeste, que todo hombre lucha por una causa y que su problema era la falta de una causa para luchar.

Pero como conseguir a alguien cuando las veinticuatro horas del día estaba ocupado luchando contra los opresores de las mayorías.

¿Como?

  
El inicio de la película es lento, no ha escuchado eso en las críticas pero es su primer pensamiento luego de los primeros quince minutos, lento y tedioso, parece no llevar más hilo que la desesperanza aprendida de su protagonista, Wayne.

Para alguien tan inquieto como Jared es difícil concentrarse y mantener la calma, por fortuna la película empieza a tomar forma conforme el caballero de la forma es empujado a regresar, ciudad gótica le necesitaba y el siente como su cuerpo se estremece de emoción, cada uno de sus cabellos en punta.

Pero cuando golpearon a Batman, por la traición de aquella mujer sintió que su corazón saltaba varias veces en su pecho, herido... por lo que soñaba, herido; como uno de sus héroes.

Y su celular escogió ese momento para vibrar.

Estaba enfocado, pero había visto esta película millones de veces, y su cerebro pese a la importancia que le daba a lo que sus ojos veían, estaba en otra parte y no era la acción de suspenso que ocurría en la pantalla, el celular fue una excusa para sacudirse y tomarlo de la mesa de patas cortas.

Le dio un vistazo rápido y despues suspiro, tenía que concentrarse.

"Concéntrate, Jared, concéntrate". Se lo dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, encogiéndose en el sofá y abriendo el correo nuevo que tenía, parecía el típico spam del que su correo estaba curado, pero mientras seguía leyendo, se llevó la sorpresa de que, lo que tenía delante de sus ojos era algo que cambiaría su vida —o al menos eso esperaba con ganas—, siguió leyendo y casi al final se encontró con una dirección el nombre de un restaurant de citas y el nombre de la persona con la que iba a encontrarse.

Jensen... sonaba a nombre de chica o al menos de transexual.

No había más, ni una foto, ni una edad... ¿Ocupación?, nada, solo un nombre, una dirección y una promesa de felicidad.

No sonaba aquello como un cuento de hadas.

¿No?

Ni siquiera tenían la decencia de decirle que no era algún matón de los bajos fondos de Chicago, joder, no sabía cómo rayos iba a reconocer a ese sujeto.

— No iré por ahí... ¿Es usted Jensen? No, ¡Oh disculpe!

Rodo los ojos, pausando la película y marcando de inmediato el número de teléfono de su hermano mayor, lo hizo por impulso, casi como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento toda la semana desde que se había metido en todo esto de las citas a ciegas.

— Hey, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo horario de oficina. — la voz adormilada de su hermano unos segundos despues le hizo sonreír y ver el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche.

— Nunca dejaste de dormir como un niño pequeño, aun con tu edad — bromeo, dejándose caer en su enorme sillón, ese que había adaptado a su tamaño.

— ¿Me lo dices tú a mí, niño grande? — Jeff le dijo con su acento texano. — ¿Ocurrió algo Jay?

— Cierto — bromeo, quedándose en silencio cuando escuchó la segunda pregunta — Mañana tengo una cita... Se puede decir que a ciegas.

— Oh dios, por favor, dime que no es por uno de tus amigos, Jared, ya estas mayorcito para las citas a ciegas, bebe, ¿No te dije muchas veces lo horrible que son?

Una sonrisa nostálgica se deja ver en su rostro, su hermano siempre le llama así cuando está realmente preocupado por él y los años, no dejaron que eso se perdiera.

— Lo sé... pero pronto entrare a los treinta Jeff — hizo una pausa antes de continuar — Y no... No fueron uno de mis amigos.

— ¿Cómo encontraste esta cita, Jay? Oh dios... — su hermano no le hablo por segundos en los que Jared supo que estaba adivinando la respuesta y que seguramente, como todo lo que hacía Jeff de una forma muy correcta. —... Mierda, por favor, hermanito, dime que no hiciste una de esas estupideces por internet...

— Cumpliré los treinta pronto y nadie me mira como si fuera su mundo — fue su amarga respuesta.

— Bebe, tu eres mi mundo... bueno, no de esa manera, pero, esto es más común de lo que piensas, hay un montón de personas que están solteras a tu edad, solo necesitas divertirte, salir más de la tienda, ¿No te cansas de estar todo el día allí dentro? — su voz sonaba llena de la típica preocupación de hermano mayor, algo inquieta por hacerle entender que estaba bien, que no necesitaba algo para lo que ya había obtenido una respuesta.

— No... Solo que a veces quisiera más... Más que una cama vacía, más que las miradas decepcionadas de mama y papa, estoy cansado.

— No quiero hacerte daño, Jared, y sabes que mi deber como hermano mayor es cuidarte, pero mama y papa, no importa lo que hagas, no importa cuanto lo intentes, para ellos nunca va a ser suficiente. — Jeff le había dicho la cortante verdad sin mucha anestesia y pese a lo mal que le sentaba escucharlo de su hermano mayor, sabía que era la verdad. — Solo, por favor, cuídate, no sabes quién será la persona con la que te juntaran.

— ¿Qué tan niño me hace tener algo de miedo? — preguntó de vuelta.

— Bebe, no hay edad para el miedo...

Un suspiro de alivio abandono los labios de Jared — Te llamare mañana, si no me matan — bromeo, su con jocosa, más tranquila que hace unos minutos.

  
— No bromees con eso, estaré a las cinco en tu casa, tan pronto salga del trabajo y te quiero allí con vida. — mascullo su hermano antes de colgar.  


  
  
  
Tiene la polla dura, la tenía cuando se acostó a dormir en el sofá de finos acabados que Tom compro en un taller artesanal en uno de sus últimos viajes en carretera y la tiene ahora, esta dura, necesitada... y molesta, pero nada se compara con el molesto vacío que siente en su pecho, nada, porque es uno que por segundos hace que sus ojos se humedezcan y no comprenda exactamente porque es tan importante tener a alguien, cuando dejo de ser divertido y paso a esto.  
  
A soledad...  
  
Mueve su brazo con pereza, sintiendo como este cae por el fin del cómodo sofá y toca levemente el suelo, su cuerpo se estremece... porque el suelo está más frío de lo que esperaba y sus perezosos ojos verdes se mueven por todo el lugar, tratando de identificar ¿Qué hora es?  
  
La respuesta puede verla en la pantalla de su laptop, una sencilla por cierto, que le permite lo básico, como entrar a internet y hacer transferencias bancarias, hablar con Tom o alguien más... que le gusten los hombres y quiera un rato, solo un rato, pero así como anoche fue rechazado, el término también por descartar el ligue de una noche.  
  
Tarde, para una persona que lleva diez años de su vida despertando a las cinco de la mañana y tomando café negro cuando el sol aún no había salido; pero temprano para un día en el que debería haber dormido hasta pasado el mediodía; Thomas seguramente ya está en su decente trabajo en la tienda de víveres, dejando atrás la vida de "Defensor de la humanidad", de rebelde con una causa, de héroe y luchador social, dejando atrás todo por una vida cómoda. El mejor que muchos conocía a Tom y sabía que haber elegido entre ser perseguido por la policía luego de colgar una enorme pancarta en los restos del WTC y trabajar para un apestoso europeo en una tienda de víveres había sido una decisión fácil.  
  
Todos habían respetado su decisión, pero Jensen sabía que su reacción ese día no había sido la mejor, que poner su expresión aún más enfadada de lo que ya estaba ese día y marchándose sin darle tiempo a Tom a decir nada más los había acabado por completo, había jodido mucho de lo que a él le había costado dar, y ahora, aunque su relación era de amigos, sabía que Tommy aún no estaba preparado para pisar de nuevo ese terreno y él no podía esperar más.  
  
No quería hacerlo, necesitaba un comienzo, desde el principio, con alguien nuevo que llevara una vida normal, que necesitara estar con alguien tanto como él.  
  
Este mismo pensamiento era el que lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora, observando con un terror placentero la pantalla encendida de su laptop ahora, el fondo traslucido de la pantalla protectora que le mostraba la hora con números enormes. Podía ver debajo de esa capa borrosa lo que había investigado antes de dormirse, muerto por una sola cerveza de raíz que Tom le había dado antes de irse a su habitación.  
  
Había concertado una cita, pero no cualquier cita... una cita a ciegas, su nombre popular tan acorde a su naturaleza, porque la pantalla de ahora solo le mostraba un nombre y una hora.  
  
Un nombre... ¿Paleski?  
  
No, Padalecki. Que apellido tan extraño, solo esperaba que no fuera un ruso apestoso de esos que venían al nuevo continente y no sabían que había que usar protección para no apestar como una cloaca neoyorquina. Joder, incluso se atrevería a ir a la iglesia a rezar que no fuera un ruso. Su experiencia con esas personas no había sido buena la última vez, y cuando le había tocado trabajar en inmigración porque necesitaba dinero, los peores puñetazos de su vida se lo habían dado hombres altos con facciones duras y de nacionalidad rusa.  
  
Se sentó en el sofá, releyendo el email nuevamente y luego la solicitud que había enviado. Pero que coñazos estaba pensando cuando escribió eso, ¿En los gustos de Tom? Se palmeo el rostro, pensando en todas las mariconerias que acababa de leer y en el lio en el que se encontraba.  
  
A él no le gustaban esas cosas, pero tiene que apartar la mirada de la pantalla con el recuerdo de cómo le encantaba en los inicios de su relación con su ex esposa tomarse simplemente de la mano, hasta quedar dormidos por el suave arrullo de las respiraciones de ambos... quizás si le gusten, pero está demasiado asustado de admitir que le gusta porque esta es su vida, fracasos, rechazos y sí ¡Tiene miedo!, miedo que increíblemente anoche le llevo a hacer algo para solucionarlo.  
  
Y era aquella cita.  
  
— Esto lo haces por tu propio bien, aunque hayas estado despechado porque no has tenido sexo en tres meses. — suspiro, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. — Podría ser peor, pero por favor, no lo hagas ser ruso. — susurro entre dientes para despues levantarse de un salto.  
  
Tiene que ducharse, todo el mundo aprecia a alguien que huela bien, es como el principio básico de la convivencia humana y sospecha que la barba que lleva encima y la falta del agua limpiando su cuerpo, pueden ahuyentar a la persona al otro lado de la computadora, aun así, tiene que ser ligeramente rápido por eso ni siquiera se permite cerrar los ojos mientras las miles de pequeñas gotas caen en su cuerpo, llevándose con ellas un poco más allá que suciedad.  
  
Al no tener ropa limpia en este apartamento, se ve forzado a tomar ropa prestada de Thomas, al menos una camisa y un par de boxers estrechos, porque los pantalones no pude usarlos sin tener que hacerles dobladillo a la bota del jean. Prefiere tener sus jeans, que no están tan sucios. Toma la colonia de Thomas, esa que es buena y que a el mismo le excita y piensa que quizás se está arreglando demasiado para una cita con un hombre del cual no sabía nada.  
  
Quizás solo estaba desesperado y ya. Cansado, enfadado, con ganas de estar físicamente con alguien más, y aun buscando más de lo que ya tenía.  
  
¿Qué clase de personas podía encontrar en internet? , ¿Sería bien parecido?, si quiera ¿Lo suficientemente alto para no sentir que salía con alguien menor?... ¡Oh, no!, espera aún más importante ¿Qué edad tendría? Sinceramente le es difícil imaginarse con alguien mayor y también con alguien menor. Quizás debió buscar más detalles en la página, porque no puede ser una cita tan "ciega" como se está dando cuenta en ese instante que es...  
  
Además, sí se ponía a rememorar, esta era su primera cita con un hombre, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llevar algún presente o algo así, como tantas veces había hecho con alguna mujer?  
  
Estaba seguro de que si llevaba flores quedaría como un idiota o un marica, a menos que el otro hombre fuera de esos a los que le gustaban esa clase de mariconerias. ¿Y si el otro le regalaba flores? Oh dios, no quería llegar al apartamento con un ramo de flores y que todos hicieran preguntas.  
  
Esta seguro que no podría disimular sí el otro hombre le regalaba flores, su expresión sería terrible, indignada, enojada, porque que le gusten las pollas no lo hace una mujer, ¡Por dios que no!  
  
Y él no era de recibir regalos, si iba a recibir algo era la paz mundial y la cabeza de Obama en una bandeja de plata, adornada con cada uno de los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU.  
  
Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír, antes de mirar la hora nuevamente, entre bañarse, vestirse y robar comida de la cocina de Thomas, se habían hecho las diez y media, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para irse. Pero dudaba que alguien con el poder de regalarle algo así buscara citas por internet, así que basándose en él mismo, no llevaría nada, despues de todo se suponía que saldría con un hombre.  
  
Podía vivir sin recibir un regalo, solo esperaba que esta cita terminara bien, quizás no en matrimonio, pero si en una noche larga y sensual debajo de las sabanas del sujeto, ya que hace mucho tiempo que él no tenía un cama propia no desde que había dejado su casa.  
  
Una noche así era algo que le apetecía realmente en este momento y sobre todo sí su cita tenía la mitad del cuerpo que él tenía, vamos que no era necesario ser humilde cuando sabía que tenía la razón.  
  
Se lo habían dicho tanto como le habían dicho que era una placa de hielo sin sentimientos.  
  
Alcanzo la calle a la que tenía que asistir a las once y media, hizo todo el recorrido caminando y logro llegar con media hora de ventaja. Eso le hizo cuestionarse si de verdad debería entrar en el local, que se veía como un pequeño café francés, con el nombre más cursi que alguna vez había visto. "Serendipity", como si él quisiera entrar allí.  
  
Esperaba encontrar un buen café en aquella tiendita, uno lo suficientemente delicioso como para que sus sentidos lograran calmarse, esperaba que fuera como Tom, es decir, no exactamente como Tom pero si varonil, fuerte, alguien con quien se pudiera contestar — Inteligente, por dios ¿Es mucho pedir? — murmuro apoyándose en la pared frente al café, una brisa ligeramente fría sacudiendo su cuerpo, mientras miraba a las personas caminar sin más, como sí sus vidas fueran perfectas ¿Lo era?  
  
A través de la ventana del local, podía ver personas dentro, pero la mesa detrás del gran ventanal con el nombre del local colgando, estaba vacía, con un cartel de reservado; no había nadie, y un presentimiento le decía que esa era su mesa. Oh joder, debería entrar, debería dejar de ser tan cobarde.  
  
— Hagamos esto... — se dijo, respirando hondo, cruzando la calle al mismo tiempo en el que un hombre alto y fornido lo hacía.  
  
Le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, en primer lugar porque no había visto a alguien tan alto en mucho tiempo y en segundo lugar porque su chaqueta café tenía en sus hombros un símbolo que no terminaba de identificar, ¿En dónde...? , no recordaba, no realmente, pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto y no sabía porque regresaba una y otra vez a la habitación de su hijo, mientras pensaba en ello.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al mismo lugar, se paró en seco, ¿Podía ser que alguien hubiera escuchado su plegaria? Oh no, espera, él había puesto en su perfil que le gustaban los hombres altos, bueno, esperaba que lo hubiera hecho, porque el sí que quería un hombre alto, ¿Sería que este hombre seria para él?  
  
Tuvo un pequeño ataque al corazón cuando le observo sentarse en la mesa reservada y eso que él no era ninguna reina del drama. Era él... y era jodidamente alto.  
  
— Oh... ¿Ackles? — susurro su apellido al metre, que era una joven mujer de cabello rojizo.  
  
Ella le dio la respuesta que esperaba, asignándole la misma mesa donde el sujeto alto se había sentado. Bueno, físicamente era un dios a los ojos de un hombre; pero cuando se acercó a la mesa, noto la camisa de Spiderman bajo su sexy chaqueta y se sintió que no le gustaría saber porque un hombre tan alto y fornido como ese, vestiría como un adolescente.  
  
En ese mismo instante, su memoria fue lo suficientemente sádica para recordarle, que el símbolo que había visto antes, era más bien "un escudo”, el escudo de uno de los personajes de historietas de su hijo, capitán... capitán algo, sí, algo, pero no importaba joder, porque todo se estaba empezar a tornarse bizarro en esos segundos.  


  
  
Una camisa era una casualidad, pero una camisa y una chaqueta... eso gritaba nerd por cada esquina.  
  
— Hey, soy Jensen. — le sonrió al sujeto, aunque supo que más bien parecía una mueca en su rostro mientras extendía su mano.  
  
Mientras esperaba su mano, se dio cuenta que el desconocido tenía ojos cafés bastante hermosos, profundos, como si pudiera ver que sentía solo con mirar detenidamente... pero era un nerd y generalmente esas personas no vivían más allá de sus historietas, de mundos falsos y fantásticos, donde podían ser los héroes falsos de sus propias fantasías.  
  
— ¡Oh!, hola, mi nombre es Jared — saludo, apretando la mano con fuerza y esperando que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
Parecía adorable y a Jensen no le gustaba lo adorable en un hombre, para eso salía con alguna mujer que se vistiera como una escolar. Aunque tampoco era cuestión de juzgar a un libro por su cubierta, él tampoco tenía buena pinta, pese a que usaba una vieja camisa de servicio de Thomas, con las letras de Greenpeace en grande, mas jeans oscuros y sucios. No era un chico poster.  
  
— Así... que, eres mi cita a ciegas ¿No? — pregunto Jared, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.  
  
— Aparentemente sí. — sonrió Jensen, sentándose frente al alto, tratando de colocar sus piernas sin que se rozaran con Jared. — ¿Puedo escuchar tu apellido?  
  
— Es algo difícil de pronunciar, tiene origen polaco, es Padalecki — contestó, aun sonriendo.  
  
— Pensé que eras ruso, ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo bien. — era medianamente un buen comienzo, el único tropiezo hasta ahora había sido de su parte. — ¿En que trabajas?  
  
— Oh no, mis padres son enteramente americanos, pero mis abuelos si son polacos — se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca pensativa, debía ser sincero desde el inicio, lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de que la respuesta a esa pregunta mandara la cita a su final — Tengo un pequeño negocio de venta de comics, la administro y atiendo.  
  
¡Ya está!, lo había dicho.  
  
Miro con detenimiento los ojos verdes, los más verdes que había visto, en espera de una reacción, pero tenía dos opciones, aquel hombre era jodidamente bueno ocultando lo que sea que estaba sintiendo o realmente no le importaba.  
  
— No es lo que esperaba, pero todos tenemos nuestros altos y bajos, supongo. — Jensen parecía un sujeto serio, aunque su vestimenta fuera más bien descuidada, al menos no tenía de esas barbas amarillentas y abundantes. Tampoco dolía a los ojos, era sumamente sexy y maduro.  
  
— ¡Oh, no! , no es algo temporal, es a lo que me dedico como desde hace ocho años — replicó ligeramente incómodo.  
  
— Oh, bueno. — la conversación se había vuelto oficialmente incómoda entre ambos. — Tampoco mi trabajo es algo impresionante. — no que en su trabajo le pagaran ni nada, más bien él vivía de la caridad.  
  
— Bueno, es que para mí... ¡Si es impresionante! — comentó algo incómodo — Es algo que siempre quise, desde muy joven — Miro la expresión de su acompañante, la incredulidad brillando en su semblante — A ver... Mejor dime ¿En que trabajas?  
  
— Estoy en las brigadas de paz. — sonrió, esperando a que la mentira se colara en el cerebro del sujeto frente a él. — ¿Entonces, nunca soñaste con ser algo más? Es sorprendente, es la primera que conozco a alguien cuyo sueño de niño se haya cumplido.  
  
— Bueno, supongo que tiene que ver con que mi sueño no era algo muy grande — se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en uno de sus manos, su cabello moviéndose hacia un lado — Eso si suena impresionante, pero ¿Qué son exactamente?  
  
— Hacemos la paz, forzamos la paz, pero sin todo el antisemitismo de los alemanes o los estadounidenses, lo que es decir bastante. Pero no nos pagan tanto como nos gustaría, a veces ni siquiera... — se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenia de que presumir delante de alguien que tenía un negocio propio y que había sabido desde muy joven cuál era su sueño y lo había cumplido. — Seguramente muchas personas te dicen lo mismo de tu sueño, pero aunque es algo... ya sabes, decepcionante... me alegra que hayas optado por seguir tus sueños sin importar lo que los demás dijeran.  
  
— Bueno, eso suena como algo duro teniendo en cuenta que medio mundo no le interesa realmente más paz que la que sus bolsillos llenos pueden darles — comentó, su voz un poco apática, le había aclarado que no era algo momentáneo, que para él era algo impresionante, pero el insistía en llamarlo "algo decepcionante" y si lo comparaba con lo que él hacía, sí lo era.  
  
— Duermo mejor por las noches sabiendo que estoy haciendo algo para cambiar el mundo. — replico Jensen Ackles, reclinándose en la silla mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus rodillas.  
  
¿Podría esto ir peor? Porque intentaba hacer menos a este hombre, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, pese a que estaba desesperado por tener a alguien, agradarle a alguien. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o porque sus razones cambiaban a medida que abría la boca, convirtiéndose en un ser apático y amargado y por lo que veía, su acompañante, que tenía un brillo infantil cuando él se había sentado al frente, ahora también parecía volverse agrio.  
  
— Creo que pediré un café. — dijo, tratando de desviar la atención del desastre que había ocasionado en menos de cinco minutos. — ¿No tendrán un pequeño manual sobre las preguntas que debemos hacernos? Porque en el correo no decía más que tu impronunciable apellido y tu nombre.  
  
Jared se encogió de hombros — Podemos improvisar, no lo sé... dime ¿Cuáles son tu pasatiempos?  
  
— Esa es una pregunta difícil y vergonzosa, porque lo que hago en mi poco tiempo libre es dormir, y comer. Tiendo a comer un montón, ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?  
  
— Bueno también me gusta comer un montón, así que por las noches es más que todo saco el tiempo para cocinarme algo delicioso, recetas de mi madre por lo general y aunque las comparto solo — hizo una pausa, mirando por la ventana — Es delicioso, miro muchas películas también, sobretodo de los universos de Marvel y DC Comics, oh y me encanta salir a pasear mis perros.  
  
— ¿Perros? Wow... no soy alérgico, pero soy una persona de gatos. — explicó, pensando "auch" esto no parecía querer llegar a la parte buena. — ¿Cuántos de esos animales tienes? A mi hijo le encantan.  
  
— ¿Gatos? — los gatos eran animales desconfiados, que estaban por sus intereses más que por los que de cualquier otro, no entendía cómo podían gustarle, pero sonrió forzadamente — Tengo dos perros, espera ¿Tienes un hijo? — de inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron con fuerza, él amaba a los niños, quizás ahí tendrían su punto en común, sí el hombre no volvía a restregarle como su trabajo era mil veces más importante que el suyo.  
  
— Si, chico genial, horrendo matrimonio. No paso tanto tiempo con el cómo me gustaría, pero él lo entenderá cuando crezca... no puedes intentar salvar el mundo sin salir herido... — se levantó de la silla, hurgando en su bolsillo por su cartera, cuando la consiguió volvió a sentarse, observando a las personas que les rodeaban, enfrascadas en sus conversaciones, probablemente también probando el terreno como ellos. — Aquí tengo una foto de él. Su nombre es Luke.  
  
— Tiene tus ojos, parece un buen chico — comentó, tratando de ignorar cualquier otra referencia de súper héroe honorario — Así, que... eres bisexual.  
  
— Eso es lo que creo, aunque tu serias el segundo hombre con el que hago esto... ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Bateas para ambos equipos?  
  
— Tenía quince, todos esperabas que saliera con chicas y lo hice para ver a mi madre sonreír, como con veinte años, decidí dejar de fingir, así que no, no bateo para ambos — explico.  
  
— Todos necesitamos experimentar para saber cuál es nuestro lugar. Yo no he tenido tanto tiempo para hacerlo, pero aparentemente, la página acertó lo que más me gusta en un hombre. — sonrió, diciendo en voz alta parte de lo que Jared ya sospechaba, esa página de citas era tan patética que no había acertado nada entre ellos.  
  
Una risa se escapó de los labios de Jared, una pequeña y que llamo la atención de Ackles... la sonrisa hacia esas facciones mil veces más atractivas y le hizo preguntarse cómo sería mientras reía una y otra vez, de manera que apenas pudiera parar, sin embargo la posible respuesta se escapó de su cabeza cuando escucho la voz ajena.  
  
— Dime ¿Qué no quieres solamente experimentar conmigo?, tú sabes... comprobar sí te gustan las pollas.  
  
— Oh, no, tengo este... compañero, con quien ya pase esa fase de experimentación, lo que no he experimentado aun es la parte de las relaciones. Con mi trabajo no tengo tiempo para sentarme en un bar a pescar pareja y no solo personas que quieran algo de una noche.  
  
— Oh, está bien — Jared tomo el menú de la pequeña mesa abriéndolo con emoción — Así que quieres algo serio.  
  
— Eso es lo que quiero, pero... tú no pareces alguien... serio. — oh, si este sujeto decidía partirle la nariz, no sería la primera vez.  
  
— ¿Qué? — Jensen no sabe qué le iba a llevar repetir aquello, pero por suerte Padalecki decidió continuar, claramente pasando de la sorpresa al enfado en cuestión de segundos, ¡Joder!, nadie debería verse tan atractivo enfadado — ¿No soy serio? déjame adivinar vender comics no es lo suficientemente valioso que salvar la tierra ¿Adivine, bien?  
  
— Bueno, nuestras prioridades son diferentes, tú quieres venderle a la gente y yo quiero salvarlas del consumismo, es obvio que la página no ha sido fiable desde el comienzo, pero tú eres la comprobación de que es una mierda de lugar. — Jensen Ackles se encogió de hombros, como si no acabara de insultar completamente al sujeto frente a él.  
  
— No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme?, ¿Siquiera me conoces? — bramo furioso, sus hombros tensos —Es muy fácil ir por ahí creyéndose perfecto y la única opción de este mundo, sin siquiera parar un minuto a ver fuera de tú jodido culo.  
  
— ¿Eso es lo que crees? Al menos yo no tenía de sueño ser un jodido vendedor de historietas, no me extraña que hayas decidido tomar una cita por internet, apuesto a que eres un jodido pedófilo que se la pasa rodeado de niños.  
  
Jared se levantó de la mesa, tomando a su acompañante de la camisa, su altura era realmente imponente.  
  
— Sí personas como tú, están por ahí diciéndose salvadores del mundo, este mundo esta jodido y sí te vuelves a referir a mí de esa manera, no seré tan amable como ahora... porque te recuerdo que tú también llegaste aquí por algo y seguramente es por tu incapacidad de relacionarte con los demás — le soltó levemente, mirando el enojo en las facciones ajenas, dejo el pago del café sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba.  
  
La humillación en público era algo que Jared Padalecki no iba a tolerar del jodido cabrón y si tenía que meterle una patada en la cara pues lo hacía. Aunque también veía en la expresión de Ackles que su amenaza había calado muy dentro en él.  
  
— Tú lo has dicho Ackles...— su voz es extremadamente indignada, resonó en el lugar mientras se alejaba — Disculpe por hacerle perder su tiempo.  
  
Salió por la puerta, pisando fuerte, mientras caminaba por la calle, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por haberse ilusionado como un niño por esta estúpida y enferma oportunidad que solo ha sido una mierda. Se siente mal, siente ganas de vomitar y llorar y romper un poste, joder, ¿Cómo es que no es Superman para irse volando de la escena y ahorrarse la vergüenza de que medio Chicago le vea su rostro compungido?  
  
Pero en parte había sido su culpa, lo había dejado ir demasiado lejos. Desde el primer momento en que había comenzado a hacerle sentir menos debía haberle parado, pero el sentimiento de impotencia y en cierta manera de resignación que primero sintió con sus padres, luego con sus hermanos e incluso con algunas de sus parejas le llevo a quedarse callado, a aceptar que le hicieran sentir mal ¿Por qué que era él despues de todo?, Ah sí... un vendedor de dibujitos animados.  
  
Maldijo en voz alta y se metió al subterráneo, queriendo tirarse a los rieles cuando llego a la orilla del andén. Se sentía perdido, con ganas de sentarse aunque sea un momento para respirar y no dejar que el llanto de la desolación lo detuviera en medio de la ciudad.  
  
En momentos como estos solo quería meterse entre las piernas de su hermano mayor.  
  
En esos instantes se sintió más solo que nunca, en serio, nunca se había sentido tan solo, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas y llevo una mano a silenciar sus sollozos. Se sentó en una banca en el subterráneo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Sintiéndose tan miserable que ni siquiera podía respirar.  
  
Había terminado con esto... había terminado con la idea de buscar a alguien, esto ¡Esto!, había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.  


  
Se siente como una mierda. Se siente fatal y tomar el subterráneo no ha mejorado las cosas. Pero mira que hasta le ha hecho llorar, y encima tiene que esperar seis minutos para que venga el tren, por lo que tendrá que quedarse mirando de reojo como el chico enorme con el que le han concertado la cita se deshace en lágrimas como una nena. Se ha comportado como un cabrón, uno de los buenos, hace tiempo que no se comportaba así con alguien inocente, se le ha salido toda la carga de estrés y del dolor con el pobre chico. Joder.  
  
No solo había saboteado su propia cita, sino que había herido a alguien que quizás estaba tan solo como él... pero es que no entendía ¿Cómo alguien podía ser feliz con tan poco? quizás debía empezar por dejar de verlo como algo poco. Quizás.  
  
Quizás el mismo estaba perdiendo la humanidad que tanto añoraba enseñarle a todo el mundo.  
  
Lucho el impulso de acercarse, entrando en el tren tan pronto llego a la estación, peleando contra el otro impulso de girarse y darle un último vistazo al enorme hombre que bien pudo haberse tirado y dejar ir.  
  
Se palmeo la frente, con enfado. Iba a volverse loco si no conseguía una forma de desahogar todo ese estrés.  
  
Su cabeza golpea la ventana fría y quisiera tener una segunda oportunidad, no solo en esto, sino en muchas casas.


	2. ENCUENTROS FORTUITOS Y SENTIMIENTOS NO PLANEADOS

  
  
Empezó como cualquier otra y pacifica mañana, aunque estaba ligeramente dormido pudo darse cuenta que el sol estaba en lo alto y entraba por pequeñas hileras que sus cortinas dejaban, quizás por la ligera brisa caliente que inundaba el lugar.  
  
No le molestaba, en realidad. Generalmente por increíble que pareciera no era quisquilloso para dormir, podía coincidir el sueño aunque el frío fuera intenso, podía dejarse ir aun cuando las temperaturas estaban por arriba de lo normal, joder, que si su hijo estaba jugando con uno de esos Nintendo donde hay que saltar y demás, ¡Él se dormía!  
  
El sueño, era una de las cosas que más fácilmente coincidía en su vida, bueno, pero siempre había un pero ¿Siempre tenía que haberlo, no?  
  
Y el suyo, se resumía en una palabra: Erección.  
  
¡No podía dormir con su polla dura!  
  
Quedaba fuera de sus manos, en serio que era intolerable a la sensación de deseo contenido que lastimaba sus testículos y cordura, no podía y ahora maldice los sueños eróticos que le vinieron con cierto hombre y que ahora le impiden volver a dormir.  
  
No es para nada bonito cuando al despertar no solo está sufriendo de un caso severo de bolas azules, sino que tiene la mirada de Thomas sobre él y es una de esas miradas de "sé que hiciste algo, y voy a saberlo tarde o temprano" que tanto odia.  
  
— Va a ver una tormenta al mediodía, si tienes algo que hacer con los chicos mejor te vas ahora. —se lo dice Thomas, viendo como la expresión de Jensen cambia con el sabor del café recién hecho, ya no es esa expresión agria que tenía hace unos instantes, es una de completo placer. — Estas enfermo, hombre. — suspira mientras se pone de pie.  
  
— Cállate, todo el mundo aprecia un buen poco de café — se da en lujo de que humo caliente del café, golpee suavemente su rostro, sacándole un suspiro — Oh sí...  
  
— Eso es asqueroso, ahora levántate de allí y explícame porque llevas una semana durmiendo en mi sofá como un miserable vago sin hogar... aunque esa última parte sea verdad. — siseo deteniéndose frente al espejo de la entrada para acomodar su ropa sin perder de vista a Ackles.  
  
— Porque quiero — gruño, tomando un sorbo de su café — ¿Ahora tengo que explicarte toda mi desastrosa vida para poder venir aquí?  
  
— En realidad, sí. Tenerte aquí no es barato, ¿Sabes? Lo único bueno de esto es que estas recuperando masa corporal. — se dio la vuelta, para mirar a Jensen que ni caso le había hecho a su petición de levantarse. — ¿Cómo te fue con la cita online?  
  
— Un asco, aplaste al pobre chiquillo y lo peor de todo es que estaba demasiado bueno para lo que esperaba conseguir en una cita online. — Ignoro deliberadamente lo que su amigo decía sobre su estadía, siempre lo hacía — Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabías?  
  
— Nunca has tenido una contraseña decente en ese ordenador. — señalo el laptop de Jensen, que estaba sobre la mesa de café, ahora limpia de los platos de comida de la noche anterior. — Necesitaba saber que te pasaba y tú nunca dices nada. — se acercó nuevamente a Jensen. — ¿Conseguiste su número al menos? ¿Sabes dónde vive? Deberías ir a disculparte, si esta tan bueno como dices, quizás puedas conseguir que te perdone y así tengas otro sofá donde quedarte.  
  
— Lo llame pedófilo, luego de burlarme de sus sueños y menospreciarlo una y otra vez por lo que hace para ganarse la vida.  
  
— ¿Tu qué? Oh, diablos, Jensen, por favor dime que no hablas en serio. — mascullo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.  
  
— No sé... en serio no sé porque lo hice — se puso de pie, algo exasperado — Es solo que tiene una tienda de esas historietas que le gustan a mi hijo...  
  
— ¿Qué diablos, Jensen? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Por qué eres siempre una mierda con todo lo que no te gusta? ¡No todos somos perfectos soldados como tú! ¿Ya perdiste tu humanidad? — el arrebato de Thomas no lo tomo por sorpresa, pero las palabras si lo hicieron, ¿No le había dicho ese sujeto Paleski lo mismo ayer?  
  
— No — abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla con una mueca de resignación — No es que deteste a quienes no les gusta lo que hago... es solo que... deberían hacer algo por el mundo, no solo vivir sus vidas — y sabe que hablar de esto con Thomas es entrar en terreno peligroso.  
  
— Vete a la mierda, Jensen. Y será mejor que en serio te vayas. — mascullo con rabia, tomando su chaqueta del respaldar de una de las sillas del mini comedor que tenía en la sala y saliendo por la puerta como un huracán. Genial, ahora no solo tenía a un gigante furioso, si no que tenía a dos, lo que sinceramente, no hacia su vida, ni la de nadie, mejor.  
  
¿Cuándo todo había comenzado a irse en picada? Con sus fuertes ideales metiéndose en el camino de sus relaciones personales, se estaba volviendo intolerable, toda esta situación, era tan estúpida.  
  
Y aquello solo era el comienzo de su día, por ello sin querer realmente hacerlo, mientras se levantaba del pequeño sillón pensó en sus propias palabras, su cabeza esforzándose en comprender lo incomprensible... Es decir, ¡Era cierto!, la gente no podía dedicarse a vivir solamente, no cuando el mundo estaba como estaba, ¿Cierto?  
  
Quizás... quizás Tom tenía razón, quizás el trabajo, la locura a su alrededor, lo estaba convirtiendo en una muy mala persona, lo estaba mutando en uno de esos seres que él no toleraba, haciéndole igual a su padre.  
  
Necesitaba comenzar a revaluarse, comenzar de nuevo; y necesitaba hacerlo ante de que acabara con otra persona enfadada con él. Pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin dejar quien era de lado?  
  


  
Thor 2 va a estrenarse en una semana y parece que con el estreno, todo el mundo quiere leerse la mayor cantidad de volúmenes posibles, por lo que la tienda está a reventare ese viernes por la tarde, con un montón de escolares a los que él y Colin deben vigilar con los ojos entrecerrados; Ridge también está haciendo su trabajo, aunque de una forma poco sutil, rodeando las esquinas de la tienda sin despegar los ojos del comic inédito de Spawn. Jared ni siquiera sabe si aún está en la edad legal para leer eso, pero debido a la naturaleza de la actual situación, le deja salirse con la suya.  
  
Julie, Santorum y Brad están también en la tienda, los sospechosos usuales de esos lados; pero ninguno parece interesado en la tarea de vigilar que ningún chiquillo de primaria se lleve alguna historieta o cualquier merchandising a casa de gratis; todos están también concentrados en hacer lo que deben hacer antes del estreno la semana que viene.  
  
El Cinema Central de Chicago le ha dado un enorme poster de Thor que colgar en la entrada de la tienda, y una figura de cartón por la que cobra 5 centavos por foto; todo con la intención de salir ganando aunque sea un pequeño porcentaje de cualquier mercancía que descubra que se han llevado cuando le toque cerrar.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Mama dice que debería tener esto como trabajo de medio tiempo, pero le he dicho que si yo lo tomara tu no tendrías nada que hacer. — le dice Colin mientras él está en la caja, cobrándole a una mujer de mediana estatura a la que no dejan de temblarle las manos.  
  
— Gracias por hacerme quedar con tu madre como un hombre de mediana edad que no hace más que trabajar y trabajar. — se burló haciendo una mueca de indignación que hizo que la mujer volteara a verle, desconfiadamente.  
  
— Ella creía que no eras más que un raro, pero logre convencerla de lo contrario cuando Johnas le rompió uno de sus jarrones favoritos y yo lo delate, ya sabes, cobrándomela por todas las veces que ha delatado mis salidas inesperadas. — le sonrió de lado, antes de moverse detrás del mostrador e irse con Ridge que como siempre, buscaba una forma de colarse en la zona de mayores de 18, a la que Aldis le había diseñado un sistema electrónico que solo reconocía ID de adultos.  
  
Dejo a Jared solo en la caja, con no solo un montón de padres esperando en la fila, sino también el sonido de niños que querían ver los últimos muñecos que él ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de revisar y que se vendían tan rápido que sabía que tendría que tomarse unos minutos para apartar uno para él y otro para Colin.  
  
Cuando la tienda cerro a las nueve de la noche, parecía que había pasado un huracán por ella, como una venta de Navidad no planificada; con los años, debería de acostumbrarse a que esto también era como un mini supermercado para los Geeks, y también para los padres con niños pequeños; pero parecía no querer hacerlo y siempre vivir la emoción desde cero.  
  
— ¿Quieres ir a McDonald's? — le pregunto a Colin que contemplaba con fascinación la caja con la figura de nueva figura de Thor, como si fuera algo mágico. — ¿Vas a dejar de ver eso alguna vez esta noche?  
  
— Lo dice el sujeto que puede verla prácticamente a toda hora — se quejó, quitando de su hombro el viejo pedazo de tela con que había limpiado el mostrador hace algunos minutos. — Es impresionante... Pero tan pequeña, en comparación con todo lo que representa.  
  
Le gusta Colín, su forma de ser tan despreocupada y segura a la vez, mucho más de lo que él fue a su edad... Murmurando sus gustos en voz baja cuando alguien preguntaba o tenía ese brillo de expectativa en sus ojos que después pasa a ser nada más decepción.  
  
Quizás vergüenza.  
  
Como paso con Ackles.  
  
El tipo había sido un cabrón, claro que si... Pero se preguntaba por un pequeño segundo, si siempre era así o había algo más. Alguna otra razón.  
  
— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto el adolescente, mirándole con sus ojos muy parecidos a los que veía en las mañanas en el espejo; irrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. — Pareces un poco... depresivo desde hace unos días, ¿Te importaría compartir?  
  
Un suspiro abandono sus labios. — Tuve algo así como una cita a ciegas.... salió mal…  
  
Era bastante obvio que necesitaba hablar aquello, había salido de sus labios con pasmosa facilidad, a su hermano no le había dicho más que un escueto " Lo de siempre" para luego llorar como siempre hacia para desahogarse. Jeff no había preguntado más.  
  
— ¿No es así siempre? — Colin suspiro con él, ambos mirándose después. — Somos solitarios, Jay, al menos yo sé que lo soy... intentarlo no es malo, ya sabes, salir con otras personas, pero es difícil salir con alguien perfecto, en especial cuando nuestro mundo es esto... — señalo con los brazos abiertos la tienda. —... Aparentemente "historietas" es sinónimo de "inmadurez", así que... ¿McDonald's?  
  
— Hombre... eres tan maduro que das miedo — molesto, sacando un poco de dinero de la caja registradora — Si McDonald’s... ¿Una doble con queso?  
  
— En el centro, pero no nos quedemos allí, odio que la gente me confunda con tu hermanito menor, que por algo soy mayor. — sonrió, recibiendo un empujón de Jared que casi lo mando al suelo. — ¿Me compras una cajita feliz? Creo que también están dando figuras coleccionables de Thor...  
  
— Oh vamos, esas figuritas no son más que... ¡Oh!, eres un niño, uno de los que atrapan con esas figuras — su voz sonaba entre dramática y divertida.  
  
— ¡Cállate! ¡Son coleccionables también! — mascullo, siendo sostenido por el brazo de Padalecki que le llevo afuera de la tienda, cerrando tras él. — ¡Son coleccionables!  
  
— Te las comprare solo porque eres un trabajador que se esfuerza mucho — ríe cuando lo agrega y observa como Colín tiene las mejillas rojas.  
  
— Cállate... — le dice débilmente, completamente derrotado.  
  
— Empezaremos la colección juntos ¿Qué te parece?  
  
— Si, porque eres un adulto. Tendrás que comprar doble... al menos que decidas darme un... ¡Trabajo de medio tiempo! — salto, para ser un adolescente, Jared podía ver sus manías de niño.  
  
— Ok, ok… — alzó sus manos hacia arriba, como en una falsa plegaria mientras empezaba a caminar — Esa es la segunda indirecta, ¿Quieres ese trabajo verdad?  
  
— No sé, así como tú tienes tus problemas de adulto, yo también quiero... mi independencia, ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Jay? ¿Cómo saliste de tu casa y te enfrentaste al mundo real? ¿Sentiste miedo?  
  
— Si — es sincero cuando lo dice, mientras empiezan a caminar por la calle uno al lado del otro — Tuve miedo, pensé muchas veces que tendría que regresar a casa de mis padres y darles la razón de que sino maduraba, morirá de hambre... Era una mezcla de miedo, impotencia e ira.  
  
— Pero... lo lograste, lograste tu sueño, ¿Verdad?  
  
— Si, lo logre — sonrió — ¿Quieres empezar más mañana?  
  
— Solo si tú quieres que empiece mañana, creo que esto será beneficioso para ambos... — se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un papel arrugado de él. — Como dice en el discurso que escribí para convencerte... yo tendré dinero para comprarme un auto y tú tendrás más tiempo para ligar o tener sexo.  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu enorme problema adolescente?  
  
— Hey, tú quieres tener sexo y yo quiero un auto, ¿Quién suena más desesperado? — replico de inmediato el adolescente ofendido mientras cruzaban la calle, quitando su mano que Jared, en un acto reflejo de su naturaleza protectora, había buscado tomar.  
  
— Es más que sexo, cuando crezcan lo comprenderás — rebatió, sonriendo con cariño — Pero está bien, te ayudare con tu auto así que puedes iniciar mañana.  
  
— ¡Genial!  
  
Colin le hizo chocar sus manos para después adelantarse a entrar en el McDonald’s, seguramente con la intención de ordenar todo tipo de hamburguesas antes de que Jared pudiera detenerlo. Al menos sacar a Colin a pasear lo hacía feliz y le distraía la mente de lo que había pasado con el cabrón de la cita online. El bien se había encargado de dejarle en claro a esos ignorantes lo que pensaba de ellos luego del desastre de cita a ciegas que le había tocado vivir.  
  
Su mismo hermano le había ofrecido el alivio de demandar a los dueños, pero Jared no veía razón en ello, puede que si le enfadara que le hubiesen puesto con un sujeto así, pero ellos no tenían la culpa que el Señor Voy a Salvar al Mundo fuera un imbécil que le había conseguido las cosquillas.  
  
Joder, aun hoy se preguntaba cómo es que no lo había molido a golpes.  
  
Era una lástima su forma de ser, realmente una lástima porque tenía que confesarse a sí mismo, que no estaba nada mal. Sus ojos verdes, su nada menospreciable altura, sus músculos, su cabello… le había gustado de pies a cabeza.  
  
La gente bonita siempre tenía problemas.  
  
Suspiro, abriendo la puerta del McDonald's, olvidando así todos sus problemas fuera de esa puerta y concentrándose en el odioso bullicio dentro, no solo de niños gritando y corriendo, si no de los padres gritando para evitar que sus hijos lo hicieran; lo que le parecía estúpido. Aunque para él era fácil decirlo, con solo mostrarle un puñado de los caramelos que siempre tenía en los bolsillos a uno de esos niños gritones, lo hacía callar.  
  
Sería un desastre como padre... si es que alguna vez lo era.  
  
Un chico, de unos doce años, se chocó contra su pecho cuando el viro bruscamente, buscando en que sitio se encontraba Colin; lo sujeto de los brazos para estabilizarlo y los ojos del niño se dirigieron a su rostro.  
La impresión de lo que veía lo dejo mudo, y ni una disculpa pudo articular.  
  
Vio, no solo a un niño de doce años, si no a un espejo de quien hace días le hubiera hecho sentir una mierda. Un chiquillo con ojos verdes y reflejos dorados, con pecas en su rostro y una mandíbula cuadrada que era demasiado semejante a la de aquel sujeto, sin duda este chiquillo tenía que estar de alguna forma relacionado con el sujeto de su cita a ciegas.  
  
Quiso alejarse, jura que quiso hacerlo, pero noto una par de lágrimas pujando por salir de los ojos del chico y le preocupo haberlo lastimado, vamos, que él sabía que no estaba hecho de malvaviscos.  
  
— ¡Hey! — Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando noto sus lágrimas — ¿Qué pasa pequeño? —le falto un segundo darse cuenta que la voz de Ackles y una mujer que discutían con tal fiereza que todo el mundo les miraba y le toma un segundo darse cuenta que quizás, quizás era el hijo de Jensen.  
  
Se sorprendió a si mismo mirándole sin ninguna vergüenza, observando un odio diferente del que había mostrado ante él, un odio del que sospecho, podía ser la razón por la cual a él le había tratado como alguien a quien quería quitar del medio.  
  
Sintió las mejillas propias enrojecer cuando la mujer abofeteo a Jensen Ackles que resoplo como un toro, pero que no hizo ningún movimiento cuando un guardia lo tomo del brazo y lo escolto fuera del local, dejando un silencio curioso que duro aproximadamente dos segundos antes de que estallara de nuevo el ruido ensordecedor.  
  
El silencio del lugar parece durar un poco más en su cabeza, tratando de dar crédito de lo que acaba de presenciar y de las lágrimas y el miedo en los ojos de un pequeño que no entendía la furia de sus padres.  
  
No era justo, ni para ese niño, ni para Ackles o para aquella mujer.... los gritos habían sido tan agónicos que parecían que querían ver cual podía herir más y eso le dejaban pensar cuanto sangre se había perdido y el dolor que aquello llevaba.  
  
Ackles quizás era eso... Un enorme gato herido que buscaba defenderse a cualquier signo de amenaza.  
  
¿Le había juzgado demasiado rápido? Quiso ir tras él, pero entonces el niño que aun sostenía le fue arrebatado de las manos cuando la madre lo diviso.  
  
— Disculpe. — le susurro, marchándose con el niño que no dejaba de sollozar.  
  
Miro a donde se marchaban, había otro hombre con la mujer y se preguntó si sería su nuevo esposo; con una sonrisa sintió un tirón de culpa, pero no sabía que más que hacer.  
  
Aun así se encontró saliendo del local con pasos cortos, pensó que no tenían dirección alguna, hasta que se sentó en la acera frente al local, donde Ackles también estaba.  
  
Para su sorpresa, el hombre estaba fumando y pareció no prestar atención a su presencia cuando intento demostrar un gesto de la bondad que su hermano mayor le había inculcado; la misma que lo había llevado a donde estaba. No que fuera un ser perfecto, él también tenía sus jugarretas sucias en la vida, pero la mayoría del tiempo actuaba en base a lo que le decía su corazón y no su mente, pese a que aún sentía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en las narices a este sujeto, se contenía muy bien con el pensamiento de que quizá Jensen Ackles tenía problemas.  
  
— Lárgate, no tengo dinero que darte. Intenta ir al refugio de la Calle Charleston, va a nevar pronto. — fue todo lo que gruño cuando de reojo observo que alguien se había sentado cerca de él.  
  
— Podrías tomarte un segundo para ver las personas que están a tu alrededor, ¿No crees? — preguntó, no sabe porque su tono de voz salió tan relajado.  
  
La sorpresa en el rostro de Jensen fue grande cuando al girarse se consiguió con el rostro del mismo hombre que lo había amenazado. No le emociona verlo tan pronto, no cuando esta tan jodido en su vida personal que todo sus logros, como la prohibición de la caza de tiburones en la Costa Este o el proceso iniciado por el horrible despojo de tierras de los aborígenes de Atlanta y Minnesota; parecen tan pequeños.  
  
Todos sus problemas personales son una mierda que opaca todas sus buenas acciones.  
  
— No me vengas tú también, si quieres una indemnización por daños psicológicos no tengo ni un puto duro encima y si, esa es la razón por la cual la zorra de mi ex no deja de molestarme, aunque ella no necesite el dinero. — le da una calada larga al cigarro y mira a la calle ocupada de transeúntes.  
  
— Tienes que dejar de estar a la defensiva — rebatió haciendo un ligero puchero, por segunda vez esa noche, Jensen se sorprendió, ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto le leyera de esa forma cuando solo se habían visto nada más que dos veces? — Ni siquiera he dicho cuál es mi intención... ¡Y aquí estas!, tratando de arrancarme la cabeza por algo que no he hecho — agregó luego de un pequeño silencio.  
  
— Genial, ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? No veo razón por la cual debas hablarme de nuevo en la vida. — suspira, expulsando todo el humo del cigarro a una ciudad ya demasiado contaminada.  
  
— Solo pensé que necesitas a alguien con quien hablar... tu esposa, ¡Oh ex esposa!, es una fiera, ¿Verdad? — molestó, con una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
— Es una perra, solo me alegra que haya tenido un hijo y no una hija con ella, o serian dos perras. — lo gruñe todo en voz baja, restregándose los ojos con saña. — Solo quiere hacerme quedar como un imbécil ante nuestro hijo, para que así no siga mis pasos.  
  
— ¿Y eso...? — se quedó callado unos segundos, en que la comprensión de lo que escuchaba escapo de su cabeza — Oh, entiendo, ella no está de acuerdo con tú estilo de vida, piensa que no es un buen ejemplo para el pequeño.  
  
— Como cualquier madre en sus cabales lo pensaría, solo que ella esta resentida y me hace quedar como un vagabundo sin techo y sin dinero ante el... aunque ese pensamiento no esté lejos de la realidad.  
  
— Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que hagas este mal, ¿Cuan a menudo le hablas a tu hijo de tu trabajo? ¿Le llevas?  
  
— ¿Bromeas? Si ella se entera de que le llevo a algún lugar remotamente parecido a mi trabajo, no me deja verlo por un mes, no es como si él quiera verme tampoco, ella solo le permite estar conmigo porque mi padre y su abogado no dejan que se quede con la custodia completa, mi padre quiere un heredero.  
  
— Pero tienes derecho a pasar tiempo con él como mejor te parezca, dudo mucho que ella se cuide con los novios que tú hijo puede ver a su lado entre noches distintas — sabía que no conocía a la mujer en lo absoluto, pero era un poco la impresión que le había dado. — Lo siento — agregó sonrojándose — Fue solo una impresión...no sé si es así.  
  
— Ella se cree una mujer de la alta sociedad, allí fue donde yo la lleve y cuando decidí dejarla ella se negó a irse, no es ninguna mujer común, Jared, es una mujer inteligente... — suspira, tirando el cigarrillo a la calle y pisándolo con la punta de sus botas. —... Con respecto al chico, no tenemos nada en común, solo le doy un libro o le enciendo la televisión en algún canal de ciencia y me voy a otra habitación. No hablamos mucho... ¿Y por qué coño te estoy contando esto?  
  
— ¿Por qué tenía razón y ocupabas hablar con alguien? — Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa — Oh y soy bueno escuchando.  
  
Girándose para verlo a los ojos, Jared sintió las ganas de Ackles de disculparse, tal vez por el suceso de hace días o por sus reacciones hace unos minutos; lo cierto es que nunca lo sabría o al menos no por el momento, porque Ackles simplemente se puso de pie, suspirando.  
  
— ¿No tienes a alguien a quien regresar? — le pregunto con curiosidad. — Porque va a venir a ser cierto lo que te he dicho en ese ñoño lugar si es que has venido solo a un McDonald.  
  
— No seas imbécil — hizo una mueca indignada poniéndose de pie — Vine con un amigo, ¿Quieres comer algo con nosotros?  
  
— ¿Un chiquillo? — Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír, aguantando la risa al ver como las mejillas de Paleski se encendían como dos luces de navidad.  
  
— Pues no... Dentro de unos años será mayor de edad — ambos se miraron por eternos segundos, una sonrisa formándose en los labios de ambos hasta que no pudieron evitar sonreír — Maldita sea, sí es chiquillo, pero no es lo que piensas.  
  
— Dios me salve de presentarte a mi hijo. — reconocía que se había ganado el puñetazo de Jared en el hombro, ligero, pero demostrándole un tercio de su fuerza. — Pero, tendré que decir que no, no como en estos sitios capitalistas, prefiero algo más orgánico o enlatado, así que... será en otra ocasión.  
  
— Esta bien, lo respeto — se encogió de hombros — Y Ackles, ¿Aceptarías un consejo?  
  
— Depende. — fue toda su respuesta, sin mirarle a la cara o decir nada más.  
  
— Esa mujer te conoce, sabe que puntos tocar para sacarte de quicio, no le sigas el juego — se río de algo que Jensen no termino de comprender — Sí tu sabes que lo haces vale de alguna forma, no importa que tanto te molesten o menosprecien los demás, mi hermano me dijo eso después de un intento de citas con un imbécil, quizás te sirva.  
  
Y con eso se dio media vuelta, regresando al pequeño local.

  
Es un pesado Lunes y los ojos se le cierran como si tuviera la peor de las resacas y hace mucho que no tiene una. Lunara, el Yorkshire Terrier de Kate, la analista de sistemas del equipo, tira sin fuerza de la cuerda que lo sostiene, olisqueando la nieve fresca que sus patitas cubiertas con zapatitos de cuero pisan con cuidado. Demasiado acostumbradas, al pavimento, y a la cerámica del apartamento de su dueña.  
  
Solo se comprometió a sacarla a pasear tan temprano porque no podía conciliar el sueño y todos estaban molidos luego de la revuelta en el sindicato de trabajadores del Condado, además que ya se había acumulado cuando los hijos de puta del congreso local habían lanzado una nueva Ley contra los inmigrantes latinos que a Jensen le parecía más que absurda.  
  
La adrenalina le había durado poco una vez se había sentado en la banca y cabeceaba como el peor de los borrachos, bostezando cada cinco segundos, con los ojos húmedos y la nariz helada.  
  
Esta seguro que no parece más que un borracho cualquiera con un perro bonito entre tantas personas de "bien" que caminan a esa hora por ahí. Observa a una madre con sus dos pequeños, sonriendo y conversando, seguramente se dirigen a la escuela e irremediablemente piensa en su hijo, nunca le ha llevado a la escuela, a ninguna parte en realidad... se pregunta por qué y las palabras de Jared vienen a él, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa él con su hijo que no sea poner la televisión y huir?  
  
— No es que no lo quiera — se dice a sí mismo, inclinándose sobre el pequeño Yorkshire Terrier que le mira como si le estuviera escuchando — Es que no sé cómo llegar a él... sin que la loca de mi ex esposa se ponga histérica. Cerró sus ojos una vez más y encogió sus piernas, tratando de mantener el calor mientras buscaba el sueño que con tanta saña lo perseguía. Si hubiera sabido que le tocaría esto, se hubiera quedado en casa.  
  
— Es sorprendente como nunca te había visto en la vida, y ahora aquí estas... sentado en el parque más cerca de mi apartamento. — la voz alegre, demasiado alegre para un Lunes en la mañana le llama la atención de inmediato y sus ojos se abren, buscando la fuente de esta.  
  
Y allí esta, tal y como lo ha dicho el gigante, nunca se habían conocido y ahora experimentan dos encuentros muy casuales y cercanos con tan pocos días de diferencia. Solo puede chasquear la lengua y luego bostezar.  
— Sorprendente, como actúa el mundo.  
  
Los labios de Jared se fruncen, claramente confusos — Hombre... ¿Qué demonios...tomaste algo que te hizo parecer a punto de morir?  
  
Padalecki tienen su cabello un poco desordenado esta vez, su respiración es agitada y su enorme cuerpo, está en un buzo blanco con café que le hace sonreír, porque combina con sus ojos y los realzan.  
  
No sabe de dónde viene ese pensamiento y eso le hace inmediatamente fruncir el ceño.  
  
— Por mi parte, solo con un café pude salir a correr — fue su respuesta, dejándose caer en la pequeña banca — Sin embargo tú sí que tuviste que haber tomado algo ilegal o no dormiste en días, una de dos.  
  
— ¿Eso parezco? — toco la barba que ya le había crecido demasiado y que le hacía ver diez años mayor. — Solo bebí demasiado café y si, no he dormido en dos días exactos, probablemente desde que te vi la última vez. He estado ocupado, ¿Y tú? ¿Y esos dos monstruos? — señalo con la cabeza a los perros que olisqueaban a su pequeño Yorkshire, al que Jared seguramente ya había notado, vamos, que seguro recordaba su comentario anterior sobre los perros y cuan patéticos eran.  
  
— Tengo medios días libres, así que pensé que podía buscar sacar algo de cuerpo corriendo — respondió, levantando el puño hacia arriba — Quizás me compre una bicicleta también, pero por ahora mis dos bellezas aquí presentes me ayudan a correr lo suficiente.  
  
—Sí, son tan grandes como tú. — susurro, observando lo enormes que eran. — Será mejor que me vaya yendo, ya no consigo donde caerme muerto y es raro y cargando a un animal con una correa.  
  
— ¿Qué haces con esa cosita tan adorable?, digo hombre no es tú estilo, él es más lindo que tú — molestó.  
  
— Cállate, es solo de una amiga que lucía igual que yo, así que me compadecí y decidí darle una vuelta, pero no ha querido hacer nada y no deja de mirarme como si fuera culpable de ello.  
  
La risa de Jared le llamo la atención, no podía comprender tanta vida que parecía irradiar el chiquillo — ¿Quién diría que tienes corazón?  
  
— Bueno, ciertamente, no yo. — se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de cuan entumecido tenía el cuerpo.  
  
— ¿Quieres un café? — preguntó, arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño animal, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño — Solo quiere atención, es un mimado — los ladridos que escucho de pronto parecieron darle la razón.  
  
— Quiero una cama, no más café por los próximos días... — bostezo de nuevo, mirando con atención como el can parecía ya enamorado de Paleski, que no dejaba de sonreír.  
  
— Wow... tenía la impresión que eras un maniático del café — ríe de nuevo, cuando el can lame sus mejillas con fuerzas.  
  
— Lo soy, solo no sabes la cantidad de veces que he tomado café estos días. Solo necesito una siesta larga... muy larga.  
  
— Tengo un sofá — menciono, no sabe exactamente que está haciendo pero su boca no sabe cómo detenerse — Mi apartamento es silencioso, así que solo si quieres tener una noche de sueño decente.  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres al sujeto que te acuso de pedófilo en tu sofá? ¿En tu casa? — Jensen no pudo más que reír. — Definitivamente hay algo muy raro en ti.  
  
— Fuiste un imbécil, uno enorme — respondió encogiéndose de hombros — Pero sospecho que tú vida es aún más mierda que la mía... así que quizás podemos ser amigos ¿No?  
  
— Amigos, lo dices tan fácil, tienes un corazón demasiado bueno, demasiado... diferente. Creo que iré al apartamento de un amigo, otro amigo. — le sonrió a Jared, que solo pareció un poquito decepcionado. — Nos veremos, estoy seguro de eso.  
  
— Esta bien — se levantó sus perros de inmediato caminando alrededor suyo — Suerte, Jensen. — el nombre se deslizó de sus labios con suavidad, mientras empezaba a trotar, sin saber que los ojos verdes le seguían con atención.

  
Tenía ya la idea clara de que nunca se iba a enamorar y de que, por más mal que estuviera, prefería mil veces saciar su deseo sexual con una prostituta a la que podía pagarle y nunca más verla, que intentar salir de nuevo con alguien y esa idea le hacía feliz a él.  
  
Una lástima que sus amigos no pensaran lo mismo y no dejaran de darle la lata con el asunto de que debía buscarse una novia con la que descargar sus penas. No solo le echaban en cara que estaba moralmente mejor visto salir con una mujer de esas a las que les gustaba hablar, que hacerlo con un hombre; sino que era claro que también temían que clase de hombre involucraban en los asuntos del Greenpeace.  
  
Joder con el Greenpeace y la madre naturaleza, si de verdad querían hacer su trabajo bien podrían empezar con deshacerse de su hermana.  
  
— Jensen, escúchame, no es por papa, o por mama o por nadie más. Es lo que pienso, y... si me dejaras ayudarte, lo haría, te ayudaría a conocer a muchas de mis amigas... no hagas esa cara.  
  
Pero su hermana continúo, era imposible que se callara, a veces se preguntaba sí era porque no se daba cuenta cuando habla de más o porque simplemente le valía y sentía que pese a su corta de edad, todo el mundo tenía que escucharle, aun cuando hablaban por teléfono se imaginaba sus ojos verdes brillando con determinación, como sí hubiera descubierto una forma de acabar con la hambruna mundial o algo así, su hermana tenía el talento de su padre, captar la atención y esperaba nunca haber tenido esa mirada.  
  
La escuchaba hablar sobre las ventajas de tener a alguien siempre con él... el sentimiento y la alegría y que quizás solo quizás — si porque repitió la palabra dos veces — ampliar el grupo social que frecuentaba — es decir, su trabajo — podría ser una base para probar suerte con personas distintas.  
  
Al principio no sabía si ofenderse por aquello... ¿Qué pasaba con las personas que le rodeaban actualmente?, casi todos tenían algo más allá de sus trabajos ¿Cierto?... ¿Cierto?  
  
Luego la campanilla de la puerta sonando y por lo tanto quien entro corto su línea de pensamientos.  
  
Es decir Paleski.  
  
La boca se le abre, en una mueca de sorpresa, porque en serio, no imaginaba que Padalecki fuera de los que tomaran el buen café de un local en Main Street, Chicago, en serio, ¿Cómo es que hoy de todos los sitios ha elegido venir aquí? A un local al que él nunca vendría ni en sus más deprimentes días si no fuera por su hermana menor.  
  
— Es Jared Paleski. — Jensen dijo, como si el nombre simplemente se hubiera iluminado en su cabeza. Sonrió, poniéndose de pie.  
  
No esperaba a que su hermana le escuchara, la misma que le había dejado plantado porque esperaba que mandándole a un sitio así conociera a alguien, estaba seguro que no esperaba a que se encontrara con el que había causado que dejara de creer en esa utopía de tener una novia.  
  
— ¿Es eso un hombre? ¿Jensen? ¿Jensen?  
  
Su hermana solo pudo zapatear el suelo de su habitación cuando noto que la llamada parecía haberse perdido. — Está saliendo con un hombre, es que nunca escucha — se queja por más costumbre que por nada, porque le interesa más que su hermano este saliendo con alguien que su sexo, en realidad no le importa.  
  
Jensen por su parte, se acercó a Jared que miraba concentrado la gran oferta de panes que mostraba la urna, seguramente indeciso de que comprar para acompañar su café — Quizás un pastel de zanahoria con chocolate...  
  
— Es café, se supone que debes beberlo, no saborearlo. Quizás olerlo un poco, pero definitivamente no acompañarlo con nada de eso. — ve a Paleski saltar en el sitio y girarse a verlo con la sorpresa en su rostro. — Un mes, y pensé que nunca vería de nuevo esa silueta larga y encorvada y esa chaqueta del Capitán América, vi esa película. — dice, quizás un poco orgulloso de haberse detenido un momento en el cuarto de su hijo la semana pasada.  
  
— Jensen. — no sabe en qué momento se encontró sonriendo también, le hizo sentir bien la alegría de Jared cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se alegraba así con su presencia, ni su hijo, ni su familia — Hombre, tengo hambre y el café no es suficiente para mantener este tamaño — bromeo, quedándose callado unos segundos. — ¿Viste la película?  
  
— No, pero logre ver unos trozos mientras mi hijo la veía. Pensé que eras más de café instantáneo. — señalo a la taza que ponían frente a Jared.  
  
— Eso es muy bueno, quizás con la película logres acercarte un poco más a él — respondió y es extraño, no nota como ambos están viéndose, sin separar la vista de cada uno ni un instante — Lo soy, pero hoy se me ha antojado variar ¿Quieres uno?  
  
— Si tú invitas. Ya me he bebido tres, la camarera no deja de servirme. — le da un rápido vistazo a la joven camarera, vestida como una de esas antiguas sirvientas. — Mira, como tú.  
  
— Idiota — le dice, empujándole sonriendo — Y claro que invito, para que veas lo que me gusta servirte — menciono, su voz haciendo más aguda al final.  
  
— Mmmm, apuesto a que eso te gusta. — no pudo evitar reírse cuando Jared le dio un empujón. — Pídelo negro y muy caliente. — Jensen alzo sus cejas sugestivamente antes de girarse, volviendo a donde había estado sentado.  
  
Jared no pudo evitar sonrojarse, antes de pedirlo, exactamente como su acompañante le había indicado. La bandeja que pusieron frente a él era pequeña o al menos paso a serlo para los dos cafés y los distintos dulces que había pedido para picar, era un día de esos en que sentía que no podía parar de comer.  
  
— Te ves mejor que hace un mes — menciono cuando paso a sentarse en la mesa, los ojos de Jensen mirándole directamente hasta que un pequeño cosquilleo — uno que no le puso atención — se abrió paso en su estómago.  
  
— Tu también. — lo dice por costumbre, una manera de salirle al paso a alguien que pregunta por él. — ¿Cómo va el negocio?  
  
— Oh vamos, cuéntame un poco de cómo te ha ido con tu hijo — Jensen se cruza de brazos, claramente incomodo — Esta bien, está bien, empezare yo — un sonido de gusto, quizás demasiado alto, sale de sus labios cuando el líquido llega a su paladar — Pues bien, solo trabajo por las tardes ahora y está bien, tengo tiempo libre con prácticamente el mismo dinero, así que va bien, ¿Ves?, es fácil hablar — molestó.  
  
— Lo dice el sujeto que habla por los codos. — El pacifista —más de nombre que de cualquier otra cosa— le replica mientras rueda los ojos, buscando valor dentro de sí mismo para hablar con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho aquella noche. — No sé qué decir, es lo mismo, él no me habla más de lo necesario y yo tampoco lo hago.  
  
— Hombre, sé que no soy padre pero eso debe ser una putada — gruño, empezando a comer un poco de sus dulces — Mas porque... Porque el día que discutían él estaba llorando.  
  
Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho solo momentáneamente, al ver el dolor reflejado en el dolor de Jensen que rápidamente aparto la mira y enterró su desasosiego con el café frente a él, ignorando a Jared por un buen par de minutos en los que intentaba mantener la compostura.  
  
— Solo desearía que el... que él nunca hubiera nacido. — eso hizo a Jared fruncir el ceño, pensando en miles de formas groseras sobre como replicar a eso. — Para que así no pudiera… no tuviera que sufrir todo esto, mi vida, mis decisiones, algunas veces me pregunto si salvar este mundo vale de algo... ¿Vale algo, Jared? ¿Qué pierda mi valioso tiempo tratando de defender lo indefendible?  
  
— Si — contesto de inmediato — Porque estás haciendo un mundo mejor para todos y todas, incluso para tu pequeño y nadie dijo que sería un camino fácil sin dolor, lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero estas luchando... porque crees que este mundo puede cambiar y eso dice mucho de la clase de hombre que eres.  
  
— Probablemente sacaste eso de uno de tus comics. — se burló Jensen, respirando hondo para contener las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos, producto de la frustración.  
  
La mano de Jared se movió con cuidado, tocando la mejilla ligeramente fría de Ackles — Te queda mejor la sonrisa de imbécil en tu rostro— dijo suavemente —Y no, no lo saque de mis cómics, realmente lo pienso.  
  
— Gracias por el cumplido, Shakespeare. — fue su réplica sarcástica. — ¿Ahora si vas a dejar que me tome el café en paz y sin sentimientos?  
  
— Hombre, eres un asco con tus sentimientos — molesto, dando una última caricia antes de volver a su comida — Si aún ocupas hablar, ya sabes, soy bueno escuchando — se mordió los labios antes de reír un poco —Sospecho que vives solo de café ¿Sabes?  
  
— Y de frutos secos y pizza, ¿Ves? Vario el menú cada vez que puedo.  
  
— Morirás a los treinta — su voz se escucha dramática — Me imagino los titulares, siguió la dieta de la muerte... Café, frutos secos y pizza.  
  
— Pues si eso es lo que comes con el café, ni siquiera quiero imaginar cuáles son tus comidas regulares, apuesto a que todo es azúcar y grasas... apuesto a que usas toda esa ropa para ocultar toda esa... — estira una mano, tomando el antebrazo de Jared y soltando un gemido de asombro que suena más bien a uno de esos embarazosos sonidos sexuales que cree que no ha hecho nunca. Es duro, el musculo bajo la chaqueta y la camisa es definitivamente musculo.  
  
— Pues ya vez que no — espero en algún momento que su tono sonara normal, pero fue un susurro mientras sentía la mano de Jensen aun acariciándole.  
  
— Es impresionante para alguien que no... Bueno, sí que corres por las mañanas, si tus brazos son así no quiero saber cómo se sentirán tus piernas. — Jensen se ríe, suena nervioso, inquieto y solo puede atinar a beber el resto de su café.  
  
— Pues... Son firmes — dijo mirando la mano que se había alejado lentamente de su cuerpo — Ventajas del ejercicio— agrego sonrojado.  
  
— Apuesto a que sí. — murmuro, si apartar la vista del pecho de Jared. — Esta es una mejor cita de la que tuvimos anteriormente. Incluso si esto no es una cita.  
  
Jared asintió, sus ojos fijos en sus dulces — ¿Quieres que sea una cita?, digo... solo si quieres.  
  
— No, ya me hice jurar que más nunca saldría con nadie y quiero que se quede de esa forma, al menos por los siguientes veinte años. — se rasca detrás de la nuca, dando un bostezo que provoca que sus ojos se cierren. — ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Aun buscando a tu héroe en látex?  
  
— Supongo que aún me gustaría estar con alguien, pero nadie sale con un hombre que va a cumplir treinta y tiene una tienda de cómics — se encogió de hombros, volteando su mirada hacia la ventana.  
  
— Yo podría salir contigo, ya que de acuerdo a la ley de atracción, en menos de dos días tendrías un pretendiente esperando en tu puerta a que le des una oportunidad. — era obvio que intentaba animarle, pero a Jared esa idea le provoco escalofríos.  
  
— Jamás te usaría como carnada — respondió de inmediato — Algunas personas nacemos para estar solas, aun así... creo, creo que tengo que irme.  
  
— Ok, entonces hasta el próximo encuentro fortuito, extraño.  
  
— Podrías llamarme Jared... — se quedó expectante de la respuesta, mirando fijamente a su acompañante.  
  
— Ok, Jared. Nos vemos, asegúrate de comer menos azúcar y te invitare el próximo café.  
  
— Bien Jensen, trata de confiar más en lo que has elegido hacer en tu vida y aceptare ese café


	3. EL AMOR QUE COMPARTIMOS

  
  
Había sido una idea desquiciada y lo comprendía, había sido una mañana de las tantas en que no había podido dormir correctamente, en realidad no había dormido y no era por una erección... lo cierto es que entre tanto papeleo y horas preparando sus testimonios en la más reciente demanda que una de las compañías a las que denunciaron habían puesto en su contra, las horas de sueño se habían esfumado. No era algo nuevo.  
  
Es más siempre estaban con alguna situación, fuera una demanda, una estrategia, una manifestación e incluso su alcance, está última le preocupaba particularmente ¿Cómo buscar que más personas — sobre todo jóvenes — se dieran la oportunidad de mirar el mundo de manera diferente?, la pregunta había venido también con el recuerdo de Jared, — aunque no lo admitiera al menos una vez en el día pensaba en aquel hombre — sobre que tenía derecho de decir a su hijo lo que hacía.  
  
Aun así no esperaba que su hijo hiciera esto... no puede negar que le llenaría de orgullo, pero era su vida y quería que decidiera como vivirla.  
  
Quizás el deseo de que su hijo supiera porque tenía un poco más de ojeras que los padres de sus amigos, era justamente que no creyera que era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio y desde que Jared había dicho eso, algo tan simple, no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, así como tampoco que tenía que pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.  
  
Sí se ponía a pensar con detalle, solo sabía que le gustaba los comics y era algo bastante evidente si alguien entraba a su habitación, joder, quería remediarlo.  
  
Además, bueno, habían pasado tres meses desde su cumpleaños y hasta ahora tenía algo de dinero para un regalo, así que quizás podía unir ambas cosas.  
  
Le hubiera gustado ir a la tienda de Jared, quizás una excusa para verlo de nuevo, pero habían pasado dos meses sin que pudiera encontrárselo por casualidad en la calle, ni siquiera cuando, sin quererlo, había frecuentado aquellos lugares en los que anteriormente se habían encontrado. Desde su último encuentro, no sabía porque se sentía atraído al sujeto, no era algo romántico o sexual, solo eran ganas de verle, de hablar con él y conseguir esa paz que mantenía a raya su mal humor y que hoy más que nunca se arrepentía que no hubiera funcionado en su primer encuentro.  
  
Todo sería muy diferente a como es ahora, o al menos eso le gusta creer.  
  
Luke estaba hoy con una camisa holgada que él le había dado hace un tiempo para que pudiera aguantar el frio de Chicago en una de las peores ventiscas que habían ocurrido en los anteriores cinco años, después de aquel semi tornado que había levantado escombros en la Ciudad del Viento. La camisa decía "Vive Verde", y le quedaba bastante grande.  
  
No se imaginaba a ese pequeño pecoso luchando por la justicia luciendo tan indefenso.  
  
— ¿Nos vamos? — le pregunto, estirando su mano para que el chico de doce años la tomara, algo que hacían para que este no se perdiera en la multitud.  
  
— ¿A dónde vamos? — sus ojos verdes, pequeños pero intensos le miraban con atención, como si no creyera que realmente fueran a salir juntos.  
  
— Cualquier lugar que no sea a ese apartamento lleno de gatos, aunque yo adoro a los gatos, ¿Alguna vez te había dicho eso? — pregunto, sonriendo.  
  
Una sonrisa pequeña se pone en sus labios — No papa... siempre he querido tener una mascota, pero mama se enoja cuando lo menciona.  
  
— Te regalare un gatito, ¿Quieres que vayamos a adoptar uno o vamos a la tienda de comics a...? — dejo la frase a medias, porque no sabía cómo completarla.  
  
— ¿Qué, en serio? — su voz suena emocionada, incrédula y Jensen se maravilla unos segundos escuchándola — No puedo creer que me quieras llevar a la tienda de comics mama dijo que tú y ella eran lo único que estaban de acuerdo, que era tonto— está brincando, haciendo fuerza para mover a su padre que ni hacia esfuerzo para quedarse en su lugar.  
  
Eran como las tres de la tarde, un martes y era una locura haber sacado tiempo en esos momentos para su hijo, tenía mucho que hacer, pero de pronto parecía una buena decisión.  
  
— Bueno, siempre pensé que eran para inmaduros, pero ya veo que puede salir algo bueno de leerlos... aprendes a ser una buena persona... — sonrió, dejando que su hijo lo guiara al subterráneo. — Oye, Luke, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?  
  
— Mal... Bueno, no mal, mal, si no es que no consigo entender algunas cosas de ciencias.  
  
La conversación empieza a fluir de esa simple pregunta como nunca antes lo había hecho, resulta que su hijo prefiere las matemáticas, no sabía que llevaba un promedio tan alto y está seguro que su padre si sabe aquello y que secretamente está encantando, por otra parte es malo expresándose porque lo que en las composiciones de las clases de español, le toman un poco más de tiempo de lo normal.  
  
Ese pequeño dato le hace reír y sentirse un poquito culpable, quizás eso lo heredo de él.  
  
Cuando llegan a la calle que Jensen se ha anotado en la mano, dirección que le ha dado Kate luego de que le suplicara un poco, aún siguen hablando animadamente, de cosas que Jensen se arrepiente no haber preguntado antes.  
  
Hace viento, pero el clima esta cálido para ser Chicago, hay transeúntes por toda la calle y un vendedor de salchichas de maíz; compra dos y acaba disfrutando de un poco de grasa.  
  
— Esto es genial — murmuró su hijo, sonriendo mientras devoraban juntos la salchicha, ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en acercarse?  
  
— Después que salgamos te comprare un helado enorme, seguro que tu madre no te deja comer dulces después de las seis. — le anuncio, aun tomándole de la mano, aunque sabía que el chico estaba ya mayor para esto. — Vamos, allí está la tienda que me recomendaron.  
  
Parece que su hijo no tiene problema con ello, seguramente porque nunca habían hecho esto y solo le hace sentir como si hubieran perdido algo valioso — Tienen un enorme póster de Iron Man en la puerta — dios, nunca le había visto tan emocionado.  
  
— Si... esa es... una gran tienda. — sintió un tirón en el estómago, pensando en que si así lucia el frente de la tienda, el interior debía ser enorme y por lo tanto todo debía ser bastante costoso. — Solo... — tomo a su pequeño de los hombros. —... sé que esto sonara patético viniendo de tu padre, pero solo tengo trescientos dólares, así que no más de siete volúmenes, ¿Ok?  
  
Pero su hijo está sonriendo — El mejor regalo del día ha sido salir contigo, así que pediré algo pequeño, no importa — dice y sale corriendo, sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Jensen con la boca abierta.  
  
— Bueno o eso fue fácil o es un chico realmente comprensivo. — no le quedo más que reír, viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta de la tienda.  
  
La primera impresión que tuvo era acertada, la tienda era jodidamente enorme y sabía que quien fuera el dueño, quizás podía darse uno que otro lujo, como tener una imitación de las distintas armas de héroes, vamos, que no hay que ser un experto para deducir que lo que su hijo está viendo con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción es algo así.  
  
— No creo que eso este a la venta, Luke, sigamos mirando, ¿Cuál es tu superhéroe favorito? — le pregunto, caminando a donde estaban los cajones conteniendo los nuevos volúmenes.  
  
— Batman... Batman — grito, su sonrisa es enorme y Jensen piensa que lo van a regañar pero el dependiente, parece tan emocionado como un hijo, así que no dice nada.  
  
— Es siempre Batman o Superman, el mío es Superman... y el de JT es Thor, tiene una obsesión nada sana con ese dios vikingo. — el dependiente sale detrás de la caja, pese a que es enorme, no hay muchas personas a esa hora y puede darse la libertad de atender un cliente. — Mi nombre es Colin. — era obvio que el chico podría encargarse de atender a su hijo bien sin dejar que Jensen se avergonzara así mismo pensando en quién demonios era Batman además de lo explícito del nombre.  
  
Se preguntaba si podía comprarle a Jared algo que le gustara.  
  
¿Qué podría no tener en su tienda ese hombre?  
  
Vio a su hijo, y luego a la sección de mayores de dieciocho, lo que le hizo sonreír.  
  
Dejo a su hijo y al dependiente conversando como sí se conocieran de toda la vida, era un chiquillo también, quizás de dieciséis... o quince, no sabe pero le recuerda a alguien, por la forma en que sonríe y habla sin parar.  
  
Sigue su camino hacía el área de adultos pensando a quien le recuerda.  
  
Paso dos horas atento a todo lo que pasaba por sus manos, pero nada le parecía atractivo, no conseguía el mismo placer de una caricatura del que encontraba en una revista pornográfica, lo que le sorprendió; pero asumía que si a Jared le gustaban las caricaturas, pues no le vendría mal uno o dos de estos que seguramente no tuviera.  
  
Tomo dos del estante de pornografía gay, sintiéndose como un chiquillo al que podían pillar en pleno acto. Esperando que esto le sirviera para convencer a Jared de que le importaba, la pregunta era cuando podría dárselos, quizás la próxima vez si acabara pidiéndole su número de teléfono.  
  
¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? ¿Qué había pasado con aquello de no intentarlo más...?, era solo, solo que Jared tenía algo especial.  
  
— Hey, ¿Ya nos vamos? — Luke no parecía listo para moverse del enorme puffs en el que se había instalado, con, definitivamente, más de siete comics en su regazo y en el suelo junto a él. — Pareces cómodo.  
  
Le observo por un buen rato en el que su hijo removía las páginas, y de la nada se perdió de la realidad, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado de felicidad por ver a su hijo tan feliz a su cuidado.  
  
— Papa ¿Estas escuchándome?  
  
— Sí, estoy escuchándote, vamos que debo llevarte a casa para las cinco, ¿Quieres pagar eso? — le dijo, viendo como su hijo hacia un puchero. — Vamos, escoge tus favoritos.  
  
— Esta bien, pero tenemos que volver — se quejó, tomando dos y entregándoselos a su papa con una sonrisa — Esas serán papa, oh compraste algunas para ti ¿De que tratan?  
  
— Son para adultos, ya los leerás cuando cumplas dieciocho. — le dijo, tomando lo que su hijo le daba, y se movió rápidamente a la caja, ignorando lo mejor que podía la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro pecoso de Luke.  
  
— Son ciento diez dólares, ¿Quiere que se las empaque? — preguntó el otro dependiente, dándole una mirada cómplice cuando noto los comics que había elegido para él  
  
— ¿No eres demasiado joven para estar allí detrás? — cuestiono con una mirada amenazante. — Solo empácalo separado.  
  
— Sí, sí, señor. — contesto Chace de inmediato, sonrojado y claramente intimidado, empacando ágilmente cada uno de los comics — Aquí tiene, espero que vuelva pronto.  
  
— Yo también lo espero. — Luke salto, mirando una vez más la tienda mientras tomaba el brazo de su padre que ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida, sin mirar la tienda, no había nada interesante allí para él, aunque admitía que el viaje había sido provechoso para su hijo.  
  
Iba tan concentrado pensando en la posibilidad de otro encuentro fortuito con Jared y la buena tarde que había pasado con su hijo, incentivada por su ex cita a ciegas que no escucho una voz conocida llamarle, en serio que no, simplemente tomo el taxi que había detenido para poder llegar a tomar el tren a la hora justa para evitar los gritos de su ex esposa.  
  
Entro en el auto, sin mirar atrás, solo preocupado en llegar a tiempo y en la seguridad de su hijo.  
  
En ningún momento noto como dejaba a un decepcionado Jared Padalecki detrás, jadeando por la distancia que había corrido para alcanzarle y al final fallar en hacerlo, quizás un poco sorprendido de habérselo encontrado justo al frente de donde vivía y preguntándose qué rayos pasaba con él.  
  
Entro a la tienda tan rápido como pudo, agitado mirando a Colin a los ojos. — Él... ojos verdes, Jensen...  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estabas corriendo? — pregunto, alzando sus cejas sorprendido de ver el estado en el que Padalecki entraba en la tienda.  
  
La camiseta blanca que llevaba lucia arrugada y su respiración no fuera suficientemente prueba de lo alterado que estaba, esta lo era, Colin más que nadie sabía las pequeñas manías "gays" de su ahora jefe y amigo, como salir aunque fuera al súper con la ropa correctamente en su lugar y ni qué decir de su cabello. — Él hombre que acaba de salir... dejo algún ¿Número?  
  
— No, pago en efectivo, compro porno gay y fulmino con la mirada a Chace... ¿Por? ¿Es conocido? ¿Nos robó? — la última pregunta la hizo más escandalizado.  
  
— No, no, ¡NO! — negó con fuerza — Solo era un conocido, un extraño — sonrió con nostalgia usando la misma palabra que Jensen había usado con él hace casi dos meses.  
  
— Tienes la expresión de que más bien es como tu amor platónico. — las cejas de Colin se alzaron, mostrando sorpresa cuando algo parece encajar. — ¿Es el imbécil?  
  
— No es un imbécil... es solo — se quedó callado, sintiéndose claramente atrapado.  
  
— Oh, ¡Ese era! ¡Y tiene un hijo! Oh... espera, ya me habías contado eso. Wow, ¿Por qué no intentaste alcanzarlo? – preguntó, sin saber que Padalecki había hecho exactamente eso - Mmmm, bueno se fue y no dijo mucho, yo atendí al chiquillo, buen chico y bastante aficionado con el lugar, pero él se fue directo a la zona de adultos, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.  
  
— ¿En serio? — una sonrisa divertida se puso en su rostro — Maldito Ackles — sintió la nostalgia golpearle de pronto, no sabía que le había extrañado tanto hasta ese segundo, en serio que no.  
  
— ¿Por qué no le llamas al móvil? No debe estar lejos, se ha ido hace poco. — le indico Chace, cobrándole al último cliente de la fila que se había formado con la distracción de la entrada de Jared.  
  
— No tengo su móvil...  
  
— Tu no... ¿No le has pedido? ¿Pero que eres, un niño de primaria?  
  
— Hey, le dije que sí quería salir conmigo y el muy imbécil me dijo que estaba en una auto impuesta promesa de celibato, o no le gusto... así que no, no soy un niño de primaria.  
  
— Si, pero pedir una cita no es lo mismo que pedir un número telefónico, bien podrías habérselo pedido para mantener contacto. Aunque fueras a sonar desesperado, se nota que te gusta.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — Rebatió sonrojado — Un poco quizás.  
  
— No intentes engañar a quien ha leído de los romances más imposibles en la historia. — Colin le dijo ahora más bajo, Jared y el habiéndose movido a la zona de lectura donde el alto se había dejado caer en uno de los cojines del Capitán América que estaban puestos en círculo en el suelo. — Hey, ¿No has intentado buscarlo en la guía telefónica?  
  
— No... ¿No es demasiado desesperado?  
  
— ¿Sabes que, Jay? Siéntate allí hasta que encuentres al amor de tu vida. — palmeando sus muslos, el adolescente se alejó, dejándole solo con sus dudas y pensamientos.  
  
— Estoy recibiendo consejos sabios de un adolescente de... — era tan gracioso, que cuando lo dijo no pudo más que reír consigo mismo, una carcajada tras otra, con el pensamiento de que sí... quizás era hora que intentara hacer algo por su vida.

  
— Quédate quieto, es solo un rasguño menor. — señalo, tomándole de la barbilla.  
  
Era Jared, Jared Padalecki quien le estaba vendando el brazo mientras él se quejaba porque de verdad no necesitaba sus cuidados, pero lo que más le sorprendía de toda esta situación, era porque diablos estaba desnudo mientras Jared Jodido Padalecki le colocaba una puta venda. En su mente, esto debía ser o un sueño o una situación muy extraña la que estaba viviendo.  
  
— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto, mirando a su alrededor.  
  
Estaba en una cama amplia y joder, Padalecki también estaba desnudo. La habitación estaba iluminada solo en esa zona, donde podía ver a través de una tenue luz amarilla lo bronceado de todo el cuerpo de Jared, sus muslos flexionados, sus caderas altas, el hueso sobresaliente, el vello que iba desde debajo de su ombligo hasta su entrepierna, donde se podía ver su miembro dormido. Trago fuerte, queriendo estirar su mano y no desperdiciar esa oportunidad de tocarlo un poco, quizás hasta ponerlo duro… a su máxima capacidad, tal vez probar que era tan enorme como se veía.  
  
¿Cuantos centímetros tenía flácido? ¿12? ¿15? ¿18? Ufff, con solo pensarlo podía sentir como su propia polla comenzaba a despertar de su letargo, estirándose poco a poco sin que Jared lo notara, o al menos eso esperaba.  
  
Volvió a preguntar dónde estaba, pero Jared solo se mordía el labio mientras seguía vendando su brazo delgado, no sentía ninguna herida, pero si él decía que estaba allí, entonces le dejaría hacer. Una vez más vio a su alrededor y el traje del que parecía ser el Capitán América apareció colgado en un perchero iluminado por un foco blanco, allí de pie en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
— ¿Pero qué coño...? — susurro, sintiendo un tirón por parte de Jared en su brazo. — ¿Jared? ¿Qué coño?  
  
— Estabas haciendo cosas que no debías Jen y por eso te lastimaste — los ojos de Jared no eran tan cafés, ¿Ciertos?, porque ahora que le miraban no podía apartarse de ellos ni de su sonrisa coqueta.  
  
— ¿Me lastime? — susurro, tomando a Jared del antebrazo y sintiendo bajo su mano un calor irreal. — ¿Qué estaba haciendo? — pregunto, mirando a su entrepierna y luego a la de Jared, el cual sin decir nada había apoyado su miembro al muslo de Jensen y lo frotaba con suavidad.  
  
— Cosas... Cosas sucias Jen — se inclinó, su espalda morena quedando bajo los atentos ojos verdes que solo pudo pasar algo de saliva por su seca garganta — No deberías hacer esas cosas, mucho menos solo...  
  
— ¿Si? ¿Quieres hacerlas conmigo, entonces? — cuestiono, usando una de sus manos para acariciar la amplia espalda de Padalecki, lisa, pero endurecida con músculos que él nunca tendría.  
  
— Si... Si quiero — Jared se inclina, sus ojos mirándole detenidamente antes de besarle y dejarse caer entre sus piernas y la presión de su boca, hace que se endurezca tan rápido que se avergüenza un poco. — Solo tienes que intentarlo...  
  
— Es increíble lo que estás haciendo. — susurro, tomando las caderas de Jared y presionándolas sobre su cuerpo para poder sentirlo mejor, sentir esa erección enorme crecer sobre su pierna.  
  
— También lo son tus manos — Jared jadea, sintiendo como Ackles amansando su culo. — Inténtalo... — agrego antes de que el sonido de una alarma, sonando les interrumpe.  
  
Jensen Ackles abrió sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces para poder centrar su vista en lo que parecía ser la habitación de uno de sus amigos, porque ciertamente, él no había tenido una habitación propia en años. Lo que sí pudo notar es que la cama era tan incómoda como la del sueño, pero mucho más pequeña.  
  
Y estaba solo, sin ninguna compañía.  
  
No Jared y definitivamente, no estaba desnudo.  
  
— Oh no... En serio, no, — se quejó y antes cerrar los ojos se quedó mirando el techo detenidamente — Solo fue un sueño. — gruño tomando la almohada debajo de su cabeza y colocársela en la cara, el grito que dio fue ahogado por la espuma dentro de la almohada, de igual manera el gemido que soltó. No parecía estar en sus más activos cabales; sintiéndose jodido por haber tenido un sueño erótico de una persona que creía haber olvidado.  
  
¡Oh! ¿A quién engaña? , era tan voluble que quizás le habían crecido ovarios en el transcurso de este último mes y no se había dado cuenta, porque hace nada le había comprado un regalo y tomado un café con él.  
Así que no le había olvidado, no, la mejor prueba estaba entre sus piernas.  
  
Mascullo un poco más, poniéndose de pie y buscando sus pantalones para colocárselos rápidamente, iría a tomar un café y luego esperaría a que su hijo saliera de la escuela y lo llevaría a pasear, esperando así tener algo de compañía que lo distrajera.  
  
En el mes que había pasado desde que fueron a aquella pequeña tienda, pasaba más tiempo con el menor, hablando de todo y nada, no eran temas concretos como su trabajo o lo que pasaba entre él y la madre del chico, sino simplemente ellos ... conociéndose, como siempre debió ser y que él no se había dado la oportunidad, es curioso, como existen tantas cosas que uno simplemente dejaba de hacer... como haber tomado la oportunidad que Jared le había dado aquella tarde, quizás, sí hubiera dicho que sí, Jared y él serían algo grande.  
  
No sabe porque no puede sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.  
  
— Papa, ¿Cuál es su nombre? — pregunto el chico, al que le tomaba la mano mientras iban en el subterráneo. — ¿En quién piensas siempre?  
  
— Pero, ¿Por qué supones que pienso en alguien? — regreso la pregunta, con sorpresa.  
  
— Porque esa es la cara de enamorado que ponen todos los adultos, la he visto en mama también. — le confeso el chico, removiéndose inquieto.  
  
La risa de Jensen se dejó escuchar de pronto, ¿Él? ¿Enamorado?, por favor, ni siquiera está seguro de haberlo estado de su ex esposa, el sentimiento es tan duro de identificar que se pregunta si realmente lo tuvo alguna vez — Es difícil de explicar — comentó, sintiéndose algo perdido sobre su sexualidad en aquel punto, no sabe sí ex esposa le dijo algo a su hijo, porque por su parte no lo ha hecho.  
  
— Mmmm... Cualquiera que sea, debe estar orgulloso de tener a un héroe como tú. — fue la repuesta de su hijo antes de bostezar.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Jensen se quedaron sobre su hijo que se acurrucaba junto a él, bostezando más y colocando su cabecita en su hombro — ¿Por qué lo dices...?  
  
Estaban de camino a la misma tienda que habían visitado juntos, tomados de la mano mientras caminaban. La ciudad estaba llena de personas y de una ventisca helada que le había dejado los labios quebradizos. Tenían que llegar ahí antes de que estallara una tormenta, el pagaría un taxi de vuelta si eso pasaba, pero mientras tanto, apuraba al ya casi adolescente por la acera, esquivando transeúntes.  
  
Llegaron muy pronto a su destino, justo a tiempo para evitar el agua que comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre la calle, la tienda estaba abarrotada de adolescentes, a los que Jensen tuvo que esquivar, sin soltar la mano de su hijo que miraba con curiosidad a todas partes.  
  
Realmente era difícil caminar por aquel lugar, pese a que no era para nada pequeño, por un momento pensó mirando de un rincón a otro que las personas estaban resguardándose más de la lluvia que comprando algo, pero si ponía realmente atención algunos ensordecedores gritos de emoción le decían lo contrario, era gente que realmente amaba esto y le llevo a pensar en Jared, en la inocencia que aún puede tener por ilusionarse cuando uno de aquellos "superhéroes" daban tanto por otros.  
  
En su intento de esquivar a una niña de unos cinco años que buscaba a su madre, se chocó con una enorme masa de músculos a la que no pudo ver por tener los ojos entre sus piernas, el golpe le lastimo el hombro y casi lo tiro al piso porque el otro sujeto también estaba en movimiento.  
  
— Lo siento, mi culpa. — dijo, sin querer arrastrando su acento texano, mientras miraba hacia arriba.  
  
— Oh no, descuide... ¿Jen? — la voz paso de un tono como cualquier otro a sorpresa  
  
— ¿Jen? — Jensen repitió, una sonrisa genuina apareciendo en su rostro. — ¿Cómo es que no me parece raro que estés aquí con esta multitud? ¿Espiando a la competencia? — pregunto suavemente, dando un paso inseguro hacia adelante, como si no estuviera seguro de si darle la mano a Jared o si abrazarlo.  
  
— Jen... — repitió Jared de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír dio un pequeño paso adelante, sus ojos inseguros sobre los verdes que le miraba con tanta atención — Oh no, esta, esta es mi tienda.  
  
— ¿Qué? — la voz de Jensen salió ligeramente temblorosa, al tiempo que sentía los dedos de su hijo desprenderse de los suyos y este se alejaba dando saltos por entre la gente, buscando la fuente de tal revuelo. — Wow, eso... eso es bastante raro... vine la otra vez y no estabas.  
  
— Lo sé, de hecho salí corriendo detrás de ti... pero no me escuchaste — lo último lo dice ligeramente triste, realmente sin darse cuenta. — Oh dios, eso sonó un poco psicópata — bromeo.  
  
— Si, sonó extraño... — acepto Jensen, siendo empujado a los brazos de Jared por un par de chicos que se abrían paso. Se sonrojo de inmediato, sin tener más lugar donde poner las manos que en el pecho de Jared que lo sostuvo de los brazos, equilibrando su cuerpo para que no se cayera sobre él.  
  
No tiene idea que les llevo a ambos a quedarse así... Tan cerca, tocándose como nunca lo habían hecho, Jared era cálido y firme; pero por sobre todo seguro.  
  
— Es que quería verte.  
  
El aliento tibio de Jared toco su rostro, tenía un olor dulce, a caramelos de fresa que le hizo estremecerse, al que nunca había sido un adicto a los dulces y que prefería el café amargo a cualquier costa. No esperaba que las ganas de unir sus labios con los del alto fuera tan pujante que incluso lo intento, dando un paso más cerca y apretujando sus cuerpos, su nariz chocando con la de Jared y sus alientos ahora uniéndose en la respiración forzosa de ambos. Sus palabras estaban sonando una y otra vez en su cabeza, quería verle, a él... una sensación de calidez que se habría paso en su pecho al mismo ritmo de su corazón termino por explotar cuando Jared reclamo sus labios.  
  
¡Oh, joder!  
  
En su mente estaban solamente los dos, solo ellos dos, con sus pechos unidos, respirando forzadamente mientras sus labios se adoraban el uno al otro, ambas bocas desesperadas de un contacto que no esperaron nunca tener; aunque Jensen no era el único que comparaba la situación con el sueño erótico que había tenido, Jared también lo hacía mientras rodeaba la cintura de Ackles.  
  
Prácticamente están comiéndose el uno al otro la boca, con pequeñas succiones que solo les hacen temblar, un calor explotando en sus pechos y bajando hacia el resto de sus cuerpos, endureciéndoles, ahí donde piensan que nada más que el otro puede verles.  
  
— Jodeme... — Jensen susurro suavemente, sorprendiéndose cuando escucho la misma petición de los labios de Jared.  
  
Una de las manos de Jared esta de pronto en su mejilla, acariciándole y haciéndole sonreír un poco.  
  
— Demonios, Jen, no sé cómo paso pero me encantas.  
  
— ¿Es tan extraño? — pregunto suavemente, parpadeando compulsivamente para enfocar su vista en el rostro de Jared y no en la boca que lucía invitante, sus labios rosados hinchados de besos, no quería más que sumergirse de nuevo en estos. — porque tú me encantas también.  
  
La mano que tenía en el pecho de Jared, se deslizo hasta posarse detrás de la nuca del alto y tirar de nuevo de su cabeza hacia abajo, solo que esta vez su objetivo no fue besarse con Jared, si no sujetarse con sus labios a la lengua de Padalecki, succionándola como lo haría con su miembro, mordiéndole la punta y lamiendo el dorso rugoso de esta.  
  
Le encanta el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de Padalecki pasa de la emoción, a la sumisión, dejándose hacer con un sonidito de por medio que no hace más que le muerda con más fuerza. No puede detenerse, es distinto, es caliente y a la vez más.  
  
— Err... ¿Jared? Estas dando un espectáculo a los padres... — una voz susurra, muy cerca de ellos, interrumpiéndolos de pronto. —... Deberías subir...ahora.

Ambos se separan desorientados, quizás más que todo Jared, porque Jensen solo mira con una mueca de molestia al chiquillo frente a él — Si... Claro, si — Padalecki ríe nerviosamente, tomando la mano de Jensen — Subamos, mi apartamento está en el segundo piso, ¡Oh eso sonó como algo indecoroso! — dijo, sonriendo un poco.  
  
— Oh... mi hijo está aquí... — recordó Jensen, girando su cabeza para buscar al pecoso que se le había perdido y joder, esperaba que no le hubiera visto hacerle el amor a la lengua de Jared porque si no tendría que explicar muchas cosas.  
  
— Oh... — Jared empezó a buscar también, unos ojos verdes como los de Jensen debían ser fáciles de encontrar — Así que estás pasando tiempo con él — no pudo evitar sonar un poco orgulloso.  
  
— Si, tanto como pueda... no es difícil, porque ahora su madre está ocupada con un caso del buffet, así que lo deja muy seguido en casa con las niñeras... — no hizo ademan de moverse, sus caderas aún se rozaban y sus manos seguían unidas, no sabía en qué momento sus dedos se habían entrelazado pero ahora se sentía obligado a no soltarlos.  
  
— Eso es grandioso, Jen — se estaba inclinando de nuevo, atraído por esos ojos verdes que le miraban con detenimiento...  
  
— Cuarto, ahora — gruño Colín — Yo buscare a tu hijo.  
  
— Hey, ¿Es este uno de los chiquillos que cuida tu tienda o tu padre? — pregunto Jensen ácidamente, se notaba que no se llevaba bien con los chicos.  
  
Jared solo río, sin apartar sus ojos de Jensen — Te ves bien cuando te enojas — se sonrojo tan pronto lo dijo, sus pensamientos se habían adelantado en palabras y pronto tenía a los dos hombres mirándole — ¿Qué? — se defendió.  
  
— Ya te estas poniendo demasiado cursi, iré a buscar a mi hijo... —Jensen susurro, apartándose de Jared con la intención de encontrarlo antes de que se colara donde no debía.  
  
— Jodete Ackles. — su voz era pura indignación, pero más allá de eso había una ligera sensación de diversión, sin decir más, volvió a mirar hacia los lados, localizando al pequeño en la sección de coleccionables de Batman, casi al mismo tiempo que Ackles.  
  
— Jodete tu... — Jensen le dio un leve empujón, tal y como Jared acostumbraba hacer con un gesto infantil en su rostro. — Iré a hablar con él y luego subiré, no quiero que sienta que vine a deshacerme de él... aunque no parece extrañarme para nada.  
  
— Oh mira, ahí está — la voz de Jared es divertida y sin realmente pensarlo toma de la mano a Jensen para empezar a caminar hacia donde el pequeño Ackles — Oh, le gusta Batman  
  
— Lo adora — sonríe, dejándose llevar. — No sé porque... no sé porque le gusta un superhéroes de adulto. — lo susurro, evitando así que su hijo lo escuchara, más cuando este se giró hacia el radiante.  
  
— Papa, papa... — su voz emocionada se enmudece, cuando nota como un hombre más alto que su padre, lo que es decir mucho, venía con este, sosteniendo con cuidado su mano. — ¿Quién es...?, es enorme  
  
— Es un amigo, Jared... el dueño de esta tienda, ¿Ves como si conozco gente genial? — pregunto con suavidad, tomando su mejilla en un pellizco cariñoso. — Mira, te lo presento, dice que si escoges más de cinco nos hace un descuento.  
  
— ¿En serio? — pregunto, llevando su mano al hombre más alto que sonrió y se arrodillo a su altura.  
  
— Claro que sí, soy Jared y adoro a Thor — dice, presentándose de una forma que solo hace reír a Colín y que Jensen ruede los ojos, porque dios, ha logrado captar la atención de su hijo, claro que sí.  
  
— Holaaaa... pues... yo estoy más en los comics de DC. — explicó el chico, haciendo bufar a Jensen.  
— Veo que se entienden muy bien. — siseo, palmeándose los muslos con obstinación.  
  
— Tienes un gusto muy maduro para tu edad ¿Cierto? — pregunta y el chiquillo parece inflarse de orgullo, sus ojos verdes llenos de emoción.  
  
— Pues sí, por eso me gusta Batman y todo lo que eso implica... aunque... — el pequeño soltó una risa al ver como su padre rodaba sus ojos y sujetaba al hombre alto aún más fuerte de la mano.  
  
— ¿Uh? ¿Aunque?  
  
— Solo... me gusta mucho. ¿Eres la persona que le gusta a papa?  
  
Ambos se sonrieron, aunque las mejillas de Jared estaban tan rosadas como cuando se habían besado hace un rato, tomo al niño de las mejillas, sus ojos conectándose.  
  
— Deberías hablar eso con tu padre, ¿No crees? — le dijo amistosamente, colocándose nuevamente de pie. — Ahora, que tal si te recomiendo algunos poco conocidos que te gustara, ¿Quieres?  
  
— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que me gustaran? — Sus ojos verdes son como los de Jensen, pero a la vez muy distintos, aunque claramente parece todo un listillo como su padre — Por algo son poco conocidos ¿No?  
  
— Eres un pequeño bastardo como tu padre, ¿No? Bien, pues ya verás cómo te pruebo que son buenos, ¿Eh? Y luego vas a volverte dócil y cariñoso conmigo como tu padre lo hizo. — Jared le revolvió el cabello con fuerza, causando una risa en el casi adolescente. — Vamos, ven, te llevare arriba a donde guardo lo verdaderamente bueno... — tomo al chico del hombro y comenzó a guiarlo hacia las escaleras ocultas tras la puerta detrás del mostrador principal.  
  
Jensen les sigue, mirando con molestia a Colin que solo le devolvió la mirada, claramente no habían empezado de la mejor forma y la verdad le importaba muy poco, se concentró en seguir a un sonriente Jared y a su hijo, que estaban enfrascado en una pequeña enorme discusión sobre algo a lo que realmente no podía seguir el ritmo y realmente sin saber porque le gusto la escena.  
  
Sin querer se vio guiado a entrar en la habitación de Jared, siendo jalado casi a la fuerza a esto, a conocer el apartamento del chico que había insultado en aquella desastrosa primera cita.  
  
Era un bonito lugar, más espacioso de lo que esperaba inicialmente, aunque las paredes estaban llenas de revistas organizadas, algunas figuras dentro de cajas de vidrio y otras adornando una repisa de una chimenea de fuego virtual, que encendida ayudaba a mantener el lugar tibiecito.  
  
Puede ver al fondo una cocina, hay unas cuantas bolsas sobre la mesa principal, aparentemente Jared venía llegando de hacer las compras y aparentemente le gusta el chocolate caliente, lo concluye por los tres paquetes que puedes ver de reojo sobre la mesa y le lleva a pensar que en algunos aspectos, Jared es como un niño, eso no le haría a él una especie de Pedófilo ¿No?, de repente se encuentra riendo de su propia ironía.  
  
Dios, no quiere ni pensar si le da por decirle eso en la cama a Padalecki; seguramente se gana un puñetazo. ¿Y qué carajos hace el pensando en joderse al alto de pelo lindo?  
  
— ¿Puedo usar tu internet? Necesito revisar algunas cosas y así no les estorbare, que parecen muy ocupados...  
  
— No seas tonto — se queja Jared, incorporándose y llevándole a sentarse con ellos en el sofá — Quédate con nosotros — pido y dios, quizás esa sonrisa sea su perdición porque como decirle que no.  
  
Bueno, sí que le dijo que no la primera vez, pero esa sonrisa no era tan hermosa y tímida como esta. Le daban ganas de comérsela a besos, pero también de huir, correr, salir por esa puerta y desaparecerse para siempre de la vida que Jared sin creer le ofrece. Una vida normal, de despilfarros de energía —vamos, que todas las cajitas de vidrio tienen una luz interior—, de comida basura, de gastos innecesarios... ¿O será capaz el de enseñarle a Jared algo de su vida?  
  
Definitivamente le gustaría llevarlo a una feria de comida orgánica y de vegetales y frutas, enseñarle el arte de ahorrar y a ser un tacaño como el, que nunca tenía un puto duro encima.  
  
— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Jared con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole notar que su hijo estaba entretenido con uno de los comics que el más alto había sacado para él — Es solo que tiene esa expresión en el rostro que mi hermana tenía cuando un problema de matemáticas le estaba causando dolor de cabeza.  
  
— Las matemáticas... si, comprendo eso. — sonrió, sintiéndose sobrio y perdido cuando sus ojos se fijaron en las hoyuelos claras de Padalecki. — Solo pienso en... esto... — señala con su mano entre ellos dos. —... Se me hace de lo más... surreal.  
  
— Lo es... pero podemos intentarlo ¿No? — hay esperanza en la forma en que lo dice y Jensen quiere compartirla.  
  
— No estoy diciendo que no...Pero, soy una persona difícil...no sé si podrás manejarlo.  
  
— Tengo experiencia pateando culos — rebatió, recibiendo una mala mirada de Jensen — No me mires así... solo necesitas a alguien que este lo suficientemente interesado y yo lo estoy.  
  
— ¿Crees que no hay nadie más interesado en mí? — pregunto con pedantería, el ceño fruncido al igual que los labios en su expresión típica de indignación.  
  
— Claro que no, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que mires a alguien a los ojos? — Molestó — Y ahora me estas mirando, así que...  
  
— Entonces crees que carezco de confianza cuando interactuó con las personas que pueden ser posibles amantes y no usemos la palabra pareja para complicar las cosas. — siseo, ahora sí que queriendo soltar una risotada con lo que le decía Padalecki.  
  
— Oh dios — se inclinó sobre el otro hombre, sus labios acariciando levemente el oído contrario — Las cosas que te haría sino estuviéramos compañía... Las cosas que te haría.  
  
No tenía idea de que había provocado ese arrebato, pero algo debía haber visto Jared en el para tener esa reacción que le había estremecido entero y le había sacado un maullido solo audible para Padalecki.  
  
— Joder, como me gustas... esto tiene que ser una broma... tú y yo... parece imposible.  
  
— Puede que sí... pero a veces las buenas cosas son las que se creían imposible ¿No? — ríe levemente, dejando que Jensen lo haga también y a la vez piense que mañana podría dolerle la boca de tanto hacerlo.  
  
— Eres adorable... una lástima que no estemos solos... — susurro alzando una mano para acariciar la barbilla de Jared con el dorso de sus dedos, en un gesto tan seductor como cariñoso.  
  
— ¿Y qué hacías por aquí? — pregunto Jared, cualquiera ajeno a aquella escena podría ver que tan cerca estaban sentados, como si sus cuerpos se atrajeran.  
  
— Pues alguien me recomendó esta tienda hace tiempo, mucho tiempo... entonces he decidido venir aquí cuando me hoy cuando me he despertado... — siente las mejillas ruborizársele antes de que pueda evitarlo, recordando el sueño que ha tenido esa mañana.  
  
— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué te has puesto rojo? — Preguntó sorprendido — Tus pecas se notan más cuando estas así — agrego sonriendo.  
  
— Mis pecas también.... — Luke les interrumpió con tal descaro que Jensen salto hacia atrás, el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho. Mira como se había olvidado del pequeño que estaba solo a unos espacios de ellos.  
  
— Si, eso... — Jensen susurro, ajustando con disimulo la erección en sus pantalones. — ¿Qué tal te han parecido esos?  
  
Su hijo miro detenidamente el cómic por algunos pequeños segundos, claramente estaba pensando su respuesta, su frente arrugándose en el proceso — Tengo que admitir que tienen buen dibujo, pero la historia no me convence aun... Mucho.  
  
— Vamos, de todos modos no pueden gustarte mucho... quizás tu madre pueda costeárselos, pero yo no, así que no te encariñes con esos... — le advirtió a su hijo, echando un vistazo más al ambiente que lo rodeaba  
  
No esperaba la caricia en su muslo, tan cercana a su palpitante erección que buscaba una especie de aliciente para terminar de endurecerse. Mierda, como le gustaría en esos momentos empotrar a Jared contra alguna de esas chulas estanterías y darle con todo por la boca, hacerlo atragantarse de polla hasta que aprendiera a dejar de ser un calienta pollas.  
  
— Pero Jen —son los ojos de Jared los que le están mirando como si le hubiera quitado un dulce — Puede, solo si quieres y lo consideras pertinentes dejárselos, no tengo problema — le había susurrado aquello y por dios no era nada sexual, pero su aliente caliente contra su oído le había estremecido.  
  
— No, ya le has consentido con traerlo aquí y dejar que vea... este jodido santuario... ya no hace falta que lo malcríes. — coloco una mano sobre la de Jared y se levantó de golpe, feliz de poder respirar nuevamente.  
  
— Esta bien, lo siento, tu mandas — contesto sonriendo, oh dios, ¿Cómo puede en serio, como puede encontrarle sentido sexual hasta a un simple " tu mandas"?  
  
No debía de haber nada sexy en eso, absolutamente nada, mucho menos en como ese rostro inocente ahora se llenaba de una sensual perversidad que no había visto venir cuando se conocieron por primera vez aquel mediodía fatal. Era como ver a un nuevo Jared: el seductor, dispuesto a eso, seducirlo hasta que cayera de rodillas delante de él. Suponía que ese beso no solo había despertado el deseo que en sus sueños había experimentado; sino también algo en Padalecki. Pero ese deseo sexual de un principio, también llevaba el de una pareja comprensiva y ahí estaba este chico de ojos color avellana que tanta seguridad y confianza le inspiraba. ¿A dónde se había ido toda la ironía del primer encuentro? ¿A dónde?  
  
Ahora solo quedaba el deseo irrefrenable de mostrarle que sí, joder, él mandaba y mandaba muy bien.  
  
— ¿Jen? ¿Estás bien? , digo, te quedaste muy callado...  
  
— Nada, ya me pasa muy a menudo, hey tu... — palmeo la espalda de su hijo y se sentó a su lado. — Seguro que quieres darle una oportunidad a ellos.  
  
— Si... Es decir, se está poniendo interesante — era claro que le habían atrapado, pero no parecía dispuesto a admitirlo.  
  
— ¿Seguro? Porque podrías pedirle a Jared alguna edición especial de los comics que te gustan... — le sugirió el padre, mirando con curiosidad la historieta que su hijo hojeaba.  
  
— ¿En serio? — Sus ojos viajaran de Jensen a Jared, claramente tratando de encontrar si aquello era una broma — Bueno, está bien, me gustaron, el señor Jared tenía razón.  
  
— Eres igual a tu padre, solo necesitas un empujón y ya está... no importa si eres duro al principio... — Jared sonrió, cruzándose de brazos. — Puedes llevártelos a casa y ya me los devolverás... ¿Te parece?  
  
— Hey, eso no es cierto... — se quejó Jensen, mirando como su hijo estaba tan feliz que parece que va a explotar — No... Es, solo, es que yo…  
  
No pudo continuar, cuando sintió un pequeño beso de Jared en sus labios, no fue nada comparado con el de hace unos minutos, no, era más tierno, lleno de algo que no terminaba de creer.  
  
— Vamos, Luke... ¿Por qué no vas abajo con Colin y le dice que te los empaque para viajar? — Jared se había levantado en medio de su balbuceo y eso le había tomado por sorpresa, en especial porque le hubiera besado con su hijo allí mismo, pero Padalecki actuó como si nada y recogiendo los comics hasta ponerlos en una pila. — Además, Colin sabe mucho sobre Batman así que dile que te entretenga un rato, ¿Quieres?  
  
— Esta bien — el niño salió corriendo, realmente emocionado con la pequeña idea de hablar con alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo.  
  
— Wow, solo con eso te lo has... joder, Jared... espera... — el gigante no había durado en tirarle al suelo.  
  
— Lo siento, solo... — le tomo de ambas mejillas, acariciando con cuidado — Estos últimos meses me sentía realmente patético sabes, pensando cada día un poco más en ti.  
  
— Si... puedo casi decir lo mismo, no sé porque me siento tan atraído a ti... eres todo lo que me disgusta en una persona. — vio el puchero de Jared y eso lo hizo reír con ganas. — Bueno, pero me gustas y eso dice mucho de mí.  
  
— Pero, si soy adorable de pies a cabeza — se quejó, más cuando noto que está prácticamente sobre el otro hombre — Además, soy tan atractivamente alto.  
  
— Si... eso es cierto, tan alto — las manos de Jensen, realmente escurridizas se metieron por entre sus cuerpos, tomando su entrepierna mientras se mordía los labios.  
  
Un jadeo pequeño se escapó de sus labios, uno que Jensen disfruto, sintiendo como bajaba por su cuerpo hasta hacer su propia polla vibrar — Jensen... Joder  
  
— Proporcional en todos lados, lo sabía... fue lo primero en que pensé cuando te vi... no lo dude un segundo... — el susurro sensual erizo cada vello en el cuerpo de Jared, cuya respiración se intensificó. — Pero... sabes cómo usarla, Padalecki?  
  
— Idiota...Claro que se cómo usarla ¿Quieres que te enseñe exactamente cómo? — cuestiono, sus manos acariciando su pecho levemente, hasta que llega a sus pezones, los mismos que delinea varias veces.  
  
— Perro que ladra no muerde, Padalecki... se te nota que te gusta que te den... por eso eres tan descarado como para sacar a mi hijo del camino... — Jensen jadeo cuando en venganza por sus palabras, sus pezones fueron estrujados, el dolor y placer mezclándose.  
  
— Tú fuiste quien le recomendó hablar con Colin, querido Jen.... pero solo por si acaso — empezó a restregar su culo contra la polla dura de su acompañante de un pronto a otro, haciendo que el placer de antes se prologara — Me encanta que me den... Si me encanta que me abran el culo con una gruesa polla.  
  
Para ser tan alto, sabía cómo manejar su cuerpo, como moverse sobre Jensen con una familiaridad espeluznante, dejándole tieso dentro de los pantalones mientras simulaba una penetración lenta y tortuosa. Jensen le tomo las manos y las coloco sobre el pecho de Padalecki, quien de inmediato comenzó a apretar sus pezones, sintiendo como mojaba sus pantalones.  
  
— Me gusta esta faceta inhibida tuya... — fue lo que Jensen pudo atinar a decir, sin saber dónde poner las manos en ese sensual cuerpo.  
  
— Me gusta que me mires así, como si fuera lo más delicioso que has tenido en algún tiempo.  
  
— Largo tiempo. — corrige Jensen, pensando en Thomas y en lo cerrado de piernas que ha estado desde hace tiempo, en como el trabajo lo ha hecho meterse de lleno en ello y olvidarse de sus necesidades sexuales. — Quítate la camisa, por favor...  
  
Jared obedece y eso hace que una sonrisita algo arrogante se ponga en su rostro, más cuando el firme pecho moreno queda al descubierto — Apuesto que correr ha hecho sus maravillas...  
  
— Las ha hecho... ¿Te gusto? — pregunto, tocándose el torso y arreglándoselas para lucir como un chico inocente una vez más. Seguía sorprendiendo a Jensen con sus actitudes, porque no solo era la expresión anhelante que estaba en su rostro la que le daba una idea de la inocencia y fragilidad sensual a la que se enfrentaba, sino que también esas manos, expertas disfrazadas de vírgenes, acariciándose asimismo como un stripper, deteniéndose en cada curva de sus músculos, enredando sus dedos en el vello que precedía a su entrepierna.  
  
No podía comprender todo lo que ese hombre parecía ser... nadie podía ser tan inocente, irresistible, comprensivo y risueño a la vez, está bien que sospechaba que la forma en que vivían era distinta, es decir, joder, mira este lugar, pero todo eso perdía importancia, en momentos como aquellos cuando sus ojos cafés estaban simplemente sobre él.  
  
— Jensen... — le escucho gemir su nombre, y solo pudo pensar que nunca había sonado también como en esos labios entreabiertos. — Tócame... — suplico, ahora sus manos cometiendo el indecoroso acto de acariciar sobre el Jean desabrochado, tocándose sobre el bóxer que le mantenía confinado. — Por favor...  
  
— No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, en serio — temía que si se dejaba ir, luego no podría detenerse y Jared pasaría a ser ese alguien en su vida que por tanto tiempo pensó que no podría encontrar.  
  
— Sí que lo sé. — la seguridad en sus palabras le hizo tragar al fuerte, no solo por como este le afirmaba su convencimiento, el de Jared, sobre esta relación, sobre avanzar en esto que se había formado hace meses, pero que recién hoy estallaba. — Dame algo... dame algo a lo que aferrarme cuando no estés.  
  
¿Cómo negarse a esos ojos? , está besándole, con esa pequeña pregunta en su cabeza dando vueltas, está enredando su lengua con la ajena, moviéndose, succionando, disfrutando de los pequeños jadeos de sorpresa que están resbalándose por su cuerpo.  
  
— Joder — gruño y está encima de Jared en dos momentos, disfrutando de como su miembro se restriega contra esos redondos glúteos.  
  
Se besan como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo hacen, con el miedo de que el destino les separe tan de prisa como les ha juntado, temerosos, deseosos de lo nuevo, excitados por el encuentro de un nuevo amante, pero sobre todo cayendo rápido en el corazón del otro, calando con una fuerza sobrenatural y casi estúpida, caprichosa por sobre todo; no puede creer lo que les ha unido y aun no saben por qué con claridad.  
  
Sus respiraciones están la una contra la otra después de algunos segundos, sus sonrisas se forman con ese pequeño gesto, sintiendo el calor ajeno, un sentimiento de tranquilidad les sigue — Joder, besas bien Jen, muy bien.  
  
— Tu también... — no se separó mucho de ese enorme cuerpo que se removía bajo el, buscando sus caricias fugaces y disfrutando el roce de su torso desnudo con el cuerpo de Ackles que no paraba de llevarlo a la tentación más grande. — Jesús, no hay nada que desee más que follarte ahora mismo. — salivó contra su cuello, como si se lo hubiera dicho tantas veces antes, mordiendo partes sensibles de su cuerpo.  
  
— Hazlo — la voz de Jared resuena en el lugar, como un permiso que no esperaba le sacudiera de esa manera, su polla mojándose en los segundos posteriores.  
  
Pero eso es todo lo que le toma excitarse, unas palabras, los toques, pero para desinflar la pasión solo le basta el gruñido furioso de Jensen cuando una canción de Madonna comienza a sonar en el celular que lleva en el bolsillo trasero.  
  
Luce hermoso enfadado, pero no le gusta ver esa expresión en el mientras se desenreda de su cuerpo, dejándole frio en el suelo. Alejándose lo más que puede de donde esta Jared; pero el lugar es herméticamente cerrado, y puede escucharlo claramente lo que contesta.  
  
— Jennifer, no tengo tiempo, será mejor que seas rápida. — dice y no hace falta que Jared sepa quién es la mujer llamada Jennifer, porque el tono se lo dice todo  
  
— No me importa que no tengas tiempo, Jensen, muy bien sabías que hoy quería que Luke pasara un poco de tiempo con mi pareja, tenía que estar aquí hace quince minutos.  
  
— No sé una mierda de lo que tú quieres, pero si lo que quiero y no es que mi hijo pase tiempo con la puta de la niñera que le has conseguido... no voy a tolerar que le hagas eso cada vez que tengas que trabajar... — oh, no sabía que acababa de pisar el terreno más peligroso de todo Chicago y eso lo pagaría muy caro.  
  
— ¿Y qué demonios haces tú? — su voz es chillante y molesta a los oídos de a Jensen — Solo le pones la televisión paras que se quede callado mientras salvas el mundo o quien sabe que mierdas.  
  
De inmediato, Jared puede sentir como el cuerpo de Jensen se tensa, y sabe, antes de escuchar su voz temblorosa, que sus ojos se han humedecido con lágrimas de coraje.  
  
— Estoy cambiando... soy diferente ahora.  
  
— Si Jensen, sigue diciéndote eso... — sus palabras se cortan, Jensen no ha escuchado el resto porque Jared ha tomado el teléfono de sus manos y cortado la llamada para luego limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con cuidado.  
  
— No debí haberle dicho eso... me enfada que haga eso... ahora que me importa, pero ella tiene razón, tiene razón Jared — el labio inferior le tiembla bajando su mirada cristalina al suelo.  
  
— Y es bueno que te importe, porque eso quieres decir que estas cambiando — le susurra, en un gesto pequeño se sentó a su lado, abrazándole — No dejes que juegue con tu culpa, porque ella no conoce lo que te ha llevado a actuar así.  
  
— Pero... yo... tengo que irme, Jared. — se alejó, del toque suave de Padalecki, temeroso de lo que le ofrecía.  
— Esta bien — contesto suavemente, sin dejarle ir muy lejos — Solo espera a tranquilizante un poco e intercambiamos número esta vez... ¿Si?  
  
Eso le hizo soltar una risa herida.  
  
— ¿No quieres jugar con el destino de nuevo?  
  
— No, quiero que estés conmigo Jen.  
  
— Estaré contigo... pero, aun no estoy... tengo muchos problemas, Jared, soy una persona difícil, tengo actitudes que podrían no gustarte, joder, no te gustaron en un inicio y lo siento... realmente lo siento.  
  
— Solo te pondré en tu lugar si te quieres pasar de listo de nuevo y está bien, soy difícil a mi manera también, deja de pensar tanto y solo déjate llevar.  
  
— ¿Por un pedófilo con apariencia de niño como tú? ¿Tienes idea de cuan enfermo es eso? — de nuevo ahí estaba la acidez que intentaba controlar y que pronto le provocaría una ulcera.  
  
— La primera vez que te amenace te quedaste en silencio, como un pequeño niño regañado. — molesto, mirando directamente a Jensen.  
  
— ¿Es eso lo que te gusto sobre mí? ¿Uh? ¿Qué lucia como un niño?  
  
— Lo que me gusto de ti es tu sonrisa, esa que a casi nadie muestra.  
  
— Eres tan estúpido y cursi, no puedo soportar esto, es mucho romance para un solo día... — estiro su mano para buscar su chaqueta, pero Jared le sujeto de la barbilla y le mordisqueo el labio inferior. — Auch... no sé si decir si fue sexy o doloroso.  
  
— No te alejes. — le dijo con cariño, besándole un poco más — Estaremos bien mi pequeño amargado.  
— Ya, ya... deja, no toques. — se resistió en vano, notando nuevamente lo muy cerca que estaban y lo desnudo que Jared se encontraba.  
  
— Bueno, bueno... — robo el teléfono de Jensen de su chaqueta. — Pondré mi número ¿Está bien?  
  
— Bien, tú anota eso mientras yo voy por mi hijo, tengo que entregarlo antes de que me demanden. — susurro, frotándose los ojos.  
  
— Esta bien, está bien.

 


	4. COMENZANDO DE NUEVO, UN PASO A LA VEZ

  
Sentado en su cojín de Batman, miraba sus manos con detenimiento mientras escuchaba a su hermano revolver su cocina, haciendo su famoso paté como si fuera un chef profesional, si hasta tenía puesto un delantal de esos con caras de Iron Man en miniatura que a Jared le habían regalado para la Navidad pasada. Se veía adorable, canturreando una vieja canción de Maddonna; cualquiera que lo viera diría que era una de esas grandes Divas dentro del cuerpo de un hombre demasiado grande, pero para Jared la escena era tan común que no se molestó en burlarse de su hermano mayor.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Me cuesta creer que hayas venido aquí a animarme, para mí que solo vienes porque aquí nadie se queja de como cantas. — Sadie dejo salir un aullido lastimero y a eso le sigue una carcajada estruendosa de Jared. — Bueno, a Sadie sigues sin gustarle. — su hermano en la cocina solo rodo los ojos, verificando el horno una última vez antes de caminar a la sala. Se dejó caer frente a Jared, estirando sus pies descalzos hasta que estos tocaron los de Jared e iniciaron una batalla de quien tenía las piernas más fuertes, empujando la planta de ambos pies hasta que Jeff se rindió.  
  
— Bien, quizás a Sadie no le guste, pero ya tú no te quejas tan seguido, ¿No?  
  
— Claro que no... Si te gusta cantar, deberías hacerlo, aunque no te salga tan bien ¿No? — es una pregunta a la que realmente no espera respuesta, mas es uno de esos momentos en que sus pensamientos asaltan sus labios como una forma a de libertad. — Así que, ¿Por qué me quejaría?  
  
— Bueno... en lo personal, creo que te quejarías porque imito muy mal a Madonna, y en segundo lugar... solo lo digo porque no te has quejado y estas demasiado... — hace esta mueca de asco fingido. — Radiante.  
— Le imitas mal — respondió contundentemente — De hecho más que mal, pero no encuentro sentido alguno de quejarme, si te gusta — hizo una mueca pequeña — Siempre estoy radiante, además.  
  
— Eso es mentira, sí, siempre estas radiante, pero hoy en especial estas como un arbolito de navidad. Con bolitas de todos colores, guirnaldas y cabellos de unicornio — le dijo, estirando su mano para tomar a Sadie y arrimarla hacia él. — ¿Conociste a alguien? — Jeff lo repitió con calma, enterrando sus dedos en el pelaje corto del perro que se dejaba hacer dócilmente. — ¿Quieres decir que conociste a alguien mayor de dieciocho años, no?  
  
— Jeff — se queja, cruzándose de brazos — No seas idiota, claro que sí, no me gustan los niños por dios, ¿Por qué todo el mundo molesta con eso?  
  
— Bueno, hombre, ya, no es para enfadarse, bebe, pero pasas mucho tiempo rodeado de chicos, en especial de ese chiquillo Colin... aunque el me recuerda mucho a ti, sin todo eso de la independencia moral o lo que sea... — la expresión enfadada de Jared no cambia por lo que Jeff alza las manos, a la defensiva. — Oye, está bien...  
  
— No es graciosa esa referencia. — Susurro con un puchero en el rostro — Por eso casi golpee a Jensen la primera vez que nos vimos ¿Está bien?  
  
— ¿Jensen? — eso hizo al mayor fruncir el ceño, su expresión una peligrosa mueca de incredulidad. — ¿Qué Jensen? ¿El mismo Jensen que te insulto? ¿El bastardo que te hizo llorar? — Jared no recordaba haber visto a su hermano tan enfadado. — ¿Como...? ¡Joder, Jared!  
  
— Espera, no es... Si es, pero no es tan malo — sus palabra sonaban realmente excusas vacías, podía notarlo en los ojos de su hermano — Solo, nos empezamos a encontrar y a acercar, sin lógica alguna.  
  
— Oh joder... — Jeff se colocó las manos sobre el rostro, pasando así varios segundos hasta que suspiro. — No, no puedo, no puedo entenderte... — se puso de pie, recogiendo sus calcetines del suelo y comenzando a colocárselos. — No se nunca que pasa por esa cabeza tuya.  
  
— Jeff, no te enojes. — Tomo del brazo a su hermano, buscando que le mirara a los ojos — No sé cómo paso, solo, no te vayas.  
  
— ¿Cómo... como quieres que no me vaya cuando no sé qué hacer con tus desastrosas relaciones sociales, Jared Tristan? ¿Cómo pretendes que entienda que estas con un sujeto hijo de puta que te hizo daño? ¡Que sepas que lo veo y le voy a dar la paliza de su vida!  
  
— Jeff... él simplemente… — suspiro, su frustración estaba creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba y no podía explicarse — Si, fue un idiota pero tiene una vida difícil y ¡Es difícil!, pero cuando me sonríe, parece que solo yo existo para él.  
  
— Quiero conocerlo. — mascullo Jeff Padalecki olvidando el tono cariñoso con el que siempre le hablaba a su hermanito. — Ahora, Jared. Si no me gusta, entonces dejas de verlo ahora mismo. — y esa fue la mejor personificación del padre de ambos.  
  
— Esta bien, pero apenas estamos conociéndonos, un poco, así que quizás quieras esperar — se quedó callado, Jeff mirándole detenidamente — O no...  
  
— O no, Jared. ¿Crees que quiero que ese bastardo te hiera?  
  
— No, sé que no lo quieres.  
  
— Que mierda, es que ustedes los hermanos menores no hacen más que joderle la vida a los mayores, ¿Qué no hacen más que causar problemas? — Jeff se soltó de la mano de Jared y camino a la cocina para alivio de este.  
  
— No lo sé. — Susurro algo apenado — Supongo que atraemos los problemas o algo así, lo siento...  
  
— Si, ya, pero que mierda, ¿De verdad te gusta este sujeto? ¿Después de lo que te dijo?  
  
— Sí, me gusta, por dios me encanta. — confeso, con una mueca de preocupación. — Es solo... que me di cuenta que no es tan malo como parecía.  
  
— ¿No es tan malo? Pero si decías eso de tu ex. — mascullo desde la cocina su hermano, que le miraba con ojos acusadores por hacerle comportarse de esta forma. — Oye, Jay... solo quiero que estés bien, siempre... siempre después de lo que paso con nuestros padres, siempre te he querido proteger a ti y a Megan de cualquier mierda en su vida y ahora me sales con eso... dios es que me haces la vida imposible, hermano.  
  
— Lo siento, pero Jeff... Es un idiota en realidad, pero simplemente siento que podríamos tener algo, no ha vuelto a tratarme mal, en serio — le dolía, dolía pensar que su hermano estaba tan preocupado por él... Pensaba que ya había pasado el tiempo en que Jeff velaba por él y su hermana. Estaba equivocado.  
  
— Ven aquí... — le llamo su hermano, con los labios fruncidos y aun una mueca de enfado en su rostro.  
  
Jared se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacía hermano — ¿Si? — pregunto quedándose frente a Jeff unos segundos, notando como era más alto que él.  
  
No se sorprendió tanto como esperaba cuando su hermano le tomo de las mejillas con suavidad.  
  
— ¿Vas a decirme si te hace daño de nuevo?  
  
— Sí... lo hare — respondió algo incómodo — En serio creo que es una buena decisión, Jeff...  
  
— Eso espero, hermano. — dejo un beso cariñoso sobre la frente de Jared antes de dejarlo ir. — Bien, déjame acabar esto y veremos una de esas películas que te gustan.  
  
— ¿Sí? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, su hermano sí que sabía cómo calmarle.  
  
— Claro, lo que quieras. — le aseguro su hermano mayor mientras revisaba nuevamente el horno, aún tenía los hombros tensos pero ya no irradiaba enfado de cada pedazo de su cuerpo.  
  
— Bien, iré a preparar la sala — informo, saliendo de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Cuando Jeff acabo la comida, ambos se sentaron frente al sofá, que Jared se había acomodado con un largo edredón y todos los cojines que había conseguido. Colocaron todo en la mesa de café y repartieron la comida entre ambos; Jared obtuvo una ración más grande y solo pudo pensar en que en el interior, su hermano era blando y le gustaba consentirlo y mimarlo hasta el punto en que se volvía empalagoso. Aunque, nunca espero que Jeff reaccionara con ese enfado, pero suponía que era de esperarse si seguía sintiéndose responsable de él y de Megan.  
  
Estaba seguro de que Megan sería más ligera, a sus padres no les importaba y sus amigos... bueno, al menos ya Colin lo sabía. Como Aldis se enterara se enfadaría porque no se lo había dicho antes y ni hablar de él resto, que seguro ya se sospechaban algo.  
  
— ¿Cuál película quiere que veamos? — Su voz es alegre mientras pregunta desde la sala — ¿Quieres verla en 2D o 3D? ¿Conecto mis hermosos y nuevos altavoces?  
  
— Lo que quieras, Padalecki Junior. — Jeff respondió comenzando a comer de su plato lentamente.  
  
— ¿Sabes...?, Jensen al menos ya reconoce quien es Batman y es que es el favorito de su hijo, se está esforzando para acercarse a él y — se quedó callado cuando entro en la cocina y encontró a su hermano sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos — Muy pronto para hablarte de él ¿Cierto?  
  
— Solo no me hables de él, nunca. — murmuro, pasando a un lado de Jared con los platos de comida.  
  
— Pero Jeff — se queja y se siente como si tuviera cinco años otra vez y su hermano le acabara de robar un dulce; claro que le basta una mirada del mayor para aceptar que sí, es muy pronto.  
  
— No aprecio que tengas por pareja a ese imbécil... bastante hago con tolerarte ahora. — mascullo dejándose caer en la alfombra. — Ya pon la película, tengo que irme temprano.  
  
— Esta bien, está bien — levanto las manos protegiéndose asimismo, sintiéndose un poco más pequeño, mientras se había levantado para poner el Blu ray, una sonrisa en su rostro por la calidad con que mirarían la película, dejándose caer al mismo tiempo en la alfombra al lado de su hermano. — Gracias, Jeff... por al menos confiar en mí, aunque no estés de acuerdo. — puso su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, sonriendo más con el calor de este. Sabía que estaba cayendo bajo al recurrir al contacto físico para ablandar a su hermano.  
  
— Ya... deja.  
  
— Amargado — contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
Momento justo en que la película empezó.  
  
— Eres un mimado, yo fui quien te puso así para empezar, solo espero que sepas en que te estas metiendo. — le advirtió, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombres de Jared.  
  
— Lo espero también, lo espero también.  


  
Había venido a él como una de esas ideas que solo ocurren una vez, por lo increíblemente ingeniosas que son... había venido entre el sol de la tarde y la luz de la luna, desde el balcón de su apartamento había disfrutado ambas pensando en unos ojos verdes que le atraían más de lo que pensó alguna vez que harían. Esto, ¡Lo que fuera que fuera esto! necesitaba un inicio especial, algo que lo enmarcara como lo que era, una segunda oportunidad.  
  
Así que había pesado que la cafetería... ¿Cuál era su nombre...? ¡Ah sí! "Serendipity", como un perfecto lugar para citar a Ackles y así poder charlar un poco, conocerse mejor, quizás incluso se dé el espacio para algo más y la sola idea pone una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Entre las sabanas azules de su habitación y con un pequeño bostezo le envía un mensaje: "Serendipity, 3pm ¿Qué dices?"  
  
Ese comienzo también debía tener café y comida y porque no, el lugar que como personas los había marcado a ambos para siempre. Hasta ahora no lo sabía, pero su deseo era darle a ese lugar un significado especial para ambos.  
  
"Bromeas... seguro que no tienes senos o al menos una vagina escondida allí abajo?”  
  
La acida respuesta no lo desánimo.  
  
"Nop, ya comprobaste que no... solo pienso que sería un buen inicio, ¿Qué dices?"  
  
Si, esa era la respuesta que esperaba, hasta le hizo sonreír lo fácil que había sido, seguramente Jensen también estaba tan deseoso como el de volverse a ver.  
  
"Si, grande... quiero que ver si puedes manejarlo, ¡Oh sí y mañana sería genial!"  
  
"Y parecías tan inocente..."  
  
Nunca había sido una persona atrevida, para nada, por dios que no... ¡No era su estilo!, pero con Jensen no solo sobrepasaba sus límites, sino que se ponía tan caliente que no pensaba, era como volver a la adolescencia.  
  
Nada más eso le comprobaba muchísimo lo que quería verlo. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana a las tres, y solo pensarlo le hacía sentir como un loco enamorado de esos que miran el reloj cada minuto.  
  
"Me gustan los chicos grandes porque son los más fáciles de dominar, ¿Lo eres?”  
  
"'Oh no soy nada fácil de dominar, créeme ojos bonitos"  
  
"¿En serio? Entonces eres uno de esos nerds que son adictos al bondage y a los tentáculos".  
  
No puede más que reír cuando lee con atención el mensaje, que incluso tiene que hacerlo dos veces para asegurarse que su risa no es injustificada y con ello una idea de cómo responder viene a su cabeza "¿Conoces el termino?, no mucha gente lo hace, debe ser porque te gusta ¿No?"  
  
"No hay nada más sexy que te metan algo viscoso por el culo... no te jode" Fue el mensaje, que nuevamente lo hizo reír a carcajadas. El mismo Jensen se estaba descojonando, sentado frente al sofá haciendo pancartas para la protesta contra la productora más grande de cosméticos de la zona este.  
  
“Nunca me había sentido tan identificando con alguien, es decir, no mucha gente le gusta la sensación viscosa en el culo" — escribe, sintiéndose ligero y a gusto, dios, cuando años había sido la última vez que se había sentido así ¿Cuándo?  
  
"Oh, entonces ¿Qué tipo de chico eres en la cama? Ya que eres dominante... debe ser por algo..."  
  
“Pues me acomodo según la ocasión, en realidad, si se trata de recibir lo hago, sino domino, ¿Y tú?"  
  
"No te creo capaz de dominarme... "  
  
No le quedo otra que morderse el labio para aguantarse las ganas de llevarse la mano a la polla y ajustársela dentro del pantalón, este jueguito lo estaba calentando.  
  
“Tienes una boca muy grande Jen, quizás sea justo lo que necesito para mi polla"  
  
"Uh... ¿en serio? ¿Qué le harías a mi boca, eh? No te creo capaz de obligarme a tragármela... sinceramente."  
  
“Oh no me conoces Jen, no me conoces, sinceramente podría ponerte de rodillas más rápido de que crees"  
  
"Eso es lo más sexy que me han dicho en todo el día... te lo juro, lo he leído y me he estremecido entero... creo que has ganado esta... "  
  
"¿En serio :)?  
  
"No, ahora vete a hacer algo útil por el mundo, recicla y lávate con agua cuando te masturbes, no malgastes más toallitas, nerd."  
  
“Tonto, ¿Nos vemos mañana?"  
  
"Solo si habrá café y más besos".  
  
"Siempre :)"  


  
Se sienta en la cama, acariciando su barba de una semana, a lo lejos y para quien no le conozca parece un indigente de los que se encuentran bajo el puente de Bartille. Es sumamente surreal que a su edad no sepa aun cuidarse.  
  
Tiene ojeras y saliva reseca en la barba. No tiene idea de cómo va a conseguir la fuerza para levantarse de la cama en la que se ha acostado hace quince minutos. Tiene cero mensajes en el celular, pero aún le queda la bonita sensación de que Padalecki le haya hablado.  
  
"Hablemos de ti, quiero estar preparado para la cita." Envía el mensaje sin pensar que quizás sea muy temprano para alguien como Jared Padalecki.  
  
Los minutos pasan más lentos que de costumbre, sus vecinos parecen olvidar que no todas las personas tienen el mismo horario, porque puede escuchar risas y gritos, quizás algo de música ¿Ranchera?, no lo sabe, no sabe ni siquiera porque piensa en ello y no duerme.  
  
"Es sumamente halagador que pienses en mí, a estas horas de la madrugada" es lo que lee después de que su celular vibre levemente, disipando todo pensamiento sin sentido que tuviera hasta ese momento.  
  
— Vamos... que pienso en ti todo el día, jodido gigante. — se remueve en la cama, metiéndose bajo las sabanas de nuevo, que se joda el mundo, que el también necesita un descanso.  
  
"No puedo dormir, tengo insomnio ¿Y tú?”  
  
“Acabo de llegar de correr, no hay nada más delicioso que hacerlo a buenas horas de la mañana. ¿Qué quieres saber?" — Jared está apoyado frente al fregadero, tomando un poco de agua mientras contesta con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Te gusta duro o lento...?" sonríe perezoso al teléfono, removiéndose al buscar contacto en la parte que más le urge tener contacto.  
  
“Duro...pero me vuelve loco que el ritmo cambie de un pronto a otro, me gustan las sorpresas" — se pasa la lengua por los labios, saboreando sus propias palabras ¿Cómo sería Jensen en la cama?  
  
Joder, para Jensen eso había sido un golpe bajo que le había dado justo detrás de los testículos.  
  
"Oh bebe, vamos, que hablaba del ejercicio... esa información que me acabas de dar me serviría para la segunda cita.  
  
"No... ¿En serio?" — escribió sonrojado y tosiendo un poco, vamos que realmente no se lo esperaba, por lo que casi se ahoga con su botella de agua. “Solo para que las, me hiciste sonrojar" — escribe segundos después.  
— Entonces no niegas que lo haremos pronto. — susurro el activista social sintiéndose superior al saber que Jared era fácil al momento de extraerle la información.  
  
"¿Foto? " preguntó, riéndose suavemente, "Quiero una justo antes de que te des una ducha".  
  
No sabe porque le atrae la inocencia que parece tener Padalecki, en realidad nunca le habían atraído esa clase de cosas y si piensa en su primera cita tiene que tratar de no romper en risas, es él quien se siente atraído por algo que un hombre de ese tamaño no tiene que tener y aun así resulta atractivo. Es él quien disfruta cuando le engaña con una pequeñez y sus labios se fruncen como sí gritara un enorme "No es justo", es él quien está cayendo muy rápido ¿Cierto?  
  
"Mmmm, pero estoy todo sudado"  
  
"No es como si pudiera olerte, mojigato. ¿Ya desayunaste?"  
  
Unos dos o tres minutos después pasan para que llegue una foto de Jared con un juego deportivo de color negro en su mayoría, unas líneas gruesas y blancas son las que impiden que esté completamente vestido de ese color que tan jodidamente perfecto lo queda, la camisa negra se pega a su cuerpo, demostrando sus palabras, claramente sudado y dejando ver una de sus pequeñas tetillas erectas, las tiene pequeñas pero firmes, puede verlo.  
  
Se imagina lo que sería pasar sus manos por esos pectorales, tomar entre sus dedos ambas tetillas, tocar sus caderas y rozar ese bulto. Todo eso le saca el aire y tiene que tocarse por debajo de los jeans para sentir aún más placer del que le da la foto de la que no aparta la mirada.  
  
Detalla con sus dedos la sonrisa pequeña que puede ver y como duele, como duele las ansias de ver esa sonrisa en su máximo esplendor, se lo imagina, sonriendo para él y solo para él.  
  
Sabe que ese pensamiento es peligrosamente posesivo y que la polla se le estira de solo pensar en tenerlo, porque hace meses necesitaba tener a alguien, pero hoy solo quiere a Jared, entre sus manos, entre sus sabanas, entre su vida.  
  
¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Qué eran esta sonrisa que pujaba por salir de sus labios? ¿Qué era?, se volvería loco si seguía preguntándoselo, pero no podía parar porque quería saber que era y conservarlo.  
Suspiro, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza antes de relajar el cuerpo.  
  
"Lo siento, tenía las manos ocupadas, ¿Ya estás en la ducha?”  
  
“Si, una pequeña ducha fría, es deliciosa Mmmm, espera unos minutos, en seguida regreso" escribe, justo antes de dejar que el agua caiga sobre su cuerpo.  
  
"Provocador, te veo en la tarde, no almuerces."  
  


  
En su ducha Jared dejo caer la frente en la pared fría, respirando hondo y moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha, que estaba acalambrada de las ganas de tocarse la erección que desde que había enviado la foto a Jensen se había negado a bajarse. Vamos, que estaba cachondo y la idea de Jensen haciéndoselo rápido y lento, lo volvía sumamente loco. Hacía que su cuerpo ya poco acostumbrado a los impulsos sexuales remunerados, vibrara de las ganas de hacerlo con Jensen Ackles.  
  
No podía dejar de pensar en el... en sus labios, en su sonrisa, en la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando está siendo el maldito que en realidad es, pero también le encanta ese lado suave y dedicado, que quiere recompensar a su hijo por el tiempo perdido, por dios, le encanta ese hombre.  
  
Sabe que Jeff va a querer matarlo al principio, pero cuando se fije en lo tonto que Jensen Ackles lo pone seguro que lo perdona. Porque es imposible no quererle de esa forma, amarle, si amarle, desearle... joder, que quiere acabar con todos los típicos protocolos.  
  
Para solo estar con él.  
  
Su respiración es agitada cuando su frente golpea contra el frio azulejo, su polla esta dura y se imagina a Jensen pegándose a su cuerpo, poniendo su polla entre sus glúteos, preparándole para él y quiere ver sus ojos, sentir su voz, ¡Esta muy jodido!  
  
Se sujeta muy ligeramente, queriendo no sucumbir a la tentación de hacerlo.  
  
Pero termina haciéndolo, tomando su erección con un pequeño jadeo y empezando a sacudirla con su mano. En su mente Jensen es quien le toca y le mira como si de verdad quisiera verle lleno de semen.  
  
— Jensen... — susurro apretando los ojos y pensando si Jensen estaría haciendo lo mismo, tocándose, pensando en él.  
  
Esta tan perdido en el movimiento de su propia mano que no repara en el suave movimiento de la puerta abriéndose, luego de que la llave hiciera su trabajo, tampoco advierte de los pasos que se escuchan subiendo las escaleras, el placer y el sonido del agua caer más los recuerdos de un hermoso color de ojo verdes le tienen totalmente fuera de sí... hasta que simplemente la voz de Colin destruye cualquier momento de privacidad que le quedaba.  
  
— Jaayyy…  
  
¿Por qué demonios le dio una llave?  
  
— Hey, Sadie, ¿Esta gigantor aquí? — preguntó, caminando hasta la puerta del baño y tocándola. — Jared, ¿Estas ahí? No tengo clases, así que voy a abrir la tienda.  
  
— Te odio… — lo dijo dramáticamente, en un inicio pensó que en su cabeza, pero no, resulta que fue en voz alta y bastante alta por cierto.  
  
— Uh... lo siento... ¿Estabas ocupado? — pregunto el adolescente.  
  
— No. — Contesto lastimeramente, un enorme puchero en su rostro — ¿Sabes?, tengo una cita. — no sabe porque lo dice, joder, que está desnudo, medio duro y hablando con su mejor amigo menor de edad a través de la puerta de su baño. Perdió la razón.  
  
Sinceramente, la perdió de la peor forma, porque no consigue como quedarse tranquilo en el sitio y toma su bata de baño, cubriendo con ella de sus muslos hacia arriba. Cuando abre la puerta, Colin está apoyado a la pared y sentado, cuando mira hacia arriba sus mejillas se encienden.  
  
— ¿Entonces tienes una cita? ¿De qué tipo?  
  
— Una cita... normal, tú sabes… — se remueve incomodo, encaminando a su habitación mientras sus mejillas las cubre un ligero sonrojo — Comida, besos, charla.  
  
— Con el sujeto del otro día, ¿Cierto? El que tiene un hijo y estuvo casado. — cuestionó, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Jared a la habitación.  
  
— Si lo pones así suena como si no fuera una decisión muy inteligente — masculla, haciendo una mueca cuando se enfrenta con la realidad de que no sabe que ponerse, en serio que no. — Es un buen tipo.  
  
— No tan bueno como tú, ¿Estás seguro de que vale la pena quedarse con él? — no le gusta el tono de Colin en especial porque le recuerda la pelea con su hermano, sus amigos y todos en general que no quieren darle una oportunidad a Jensen.  
  
— No puedo decir con entera seguridad que si... pero siento que voy en el camino correcto, el realmente me gusta, ¿Sabes? — Pregunto con cariño, una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro — Sé que parece un imbécil, pero debajo de toda esa apariencia solo está muy solo, justo como yo.  
  
— No es a quien me imagine contigo... pero, supongo que sí es a quien quieres. — Colin se acurruco en la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas cuando Jared comenzó a vestirse.  
  
Jared río terminando de ponerse su pantalón blanco con cuidado y una camisa de manga larga azul, una que tenía en el pecho una líneas de telarañas blancas, justo como las de spiderman , adoraba esa ropa, le marcaba en los lugares justos y era divertida. — ¿Es tan distinto a mí?  
  
— Son como el agua y el aceite, pero tienen el magnetismo sexual de Batman Y Superman. — respondió el joven, con voz adormilada. Los perros se habían subido junto a él, desordenando aún más la cama.  
  
Jared se deja caer en esta también. — ¿En serio? — Con una sonrisa satisfecha — Eso me gusta, pero no sé si lo entienda, si se lo menciono.  
  
— Probablemente no, estoy seguro de que acabaras por hacerte adicto a los documentales económicos y esas cosas que ven sujetos como el en sus DVD, voy a perderte... — el tono irónico de Colin le hizo reír, pero sus palabras tenían una verdad que él se negaba a ver, la realidad que formada la convivencia y la relación avanzara tendrían que afrontar una vez que Jensen se mudara aquí.  
  
Joder, el porcentaje de parejas que terminaban sus relaciones sucedía luego del primer mes de convivencia como pareja, por eso era tan difícil llegar a pensar si quiera al matrimonio. Y él no estaba listo para darle alojamiento a esos sentimientos contradictorios; al respecto aunque su cabeza le daba últimamente por pensar demasiado rápido. — No vas a perderme, sé que nunca lo he dicho, pero eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejar que eso se arruine.  
  
— Quizás dices eso ahora, pero... con este sujeto, vas a madurar... vas a cambiar, se eso... — Colin se sentó en la cama, encogiendo sus rodillas. —...Te convertirás en una persona adulta.  
  
— ¡Hey! — Le tomo de la barbilla ligeramente — Porque madure, no quiere decir que dejen de gustarme todo lo que compartimos, confía en mi Colin, siempre estaré para ti, por favor.  
  
— No lo creeré hasta que no lo vea. — Colin susurro, separando a Jared y poniéndose de pie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sintiéndose enfadado por querer llorar.  
  
Jared solo sonrió antes de abrazándole sin que el adolescente opusiera resistencia — Es un trato, dejare que mis acciones hablen por mí...  
  
Colin se dejó abrazar por unos pocos segundos, para luego separarse con un ligero golpe en el pecho de Jared. — Ya, hombre, esto es raro, siento que me han crecido ovarios entre tus mariconadas y la menopausia de mama, así que déjalo. — gruño, haciéndose el chico fuerte y maduro al que Jared estaba acostumbrado.  
  
No pudo evitar quedársele mirando mientras desaparecía por la puerta, pensando en que así exactamente así, Jeff se sentía con él.  
  
— Uyyy, el chiquillo tiene miedo que alguien dude de su masculinidad — imito entre risas, siguiendo a Colin que solo le miro duramente — Uyyy ¿Qué harás? , soy más grande que tú, no puedes golpearme.  
  
— Oh, pero se dónde hacerlo — respondió — Y no intentes taclearme... — le advirtió repentinamente cuando Jared adoptó su pose de batalla. — La última vez casi me rompes una costilla. — sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr cuando Jared hizo el ademan de hacer exactamente lo que él no quería que hiciera.  
  
Por instantes, cuando Jared le persigue, se siente Natasha Romanoff huyendo de Hulk, en la película de los vengadores y es que... ¡Jared es enorme y conforme corre su peso, da la sensación facilita que se siente como se abre paso con fuerza!, así que aunque no es un pensamiento heterosexual en su totalidad le hace sonreír cuando llega a la entrada de la tienda, terreno seguro que Jared no se atreverá a lanzársele encima, no se arriesgaría a quebrar nada, lo sabe.  
  
— Eres un pequeño tramposo, ¿No? — susurro, alzando una ceja mientras sonreía. — Bien, abre la tienda, pero no te descuides... estaré allí cuando lo hagas. — le advierte Padalecki, sintiéndose feliz de haber hecho al adolescente reírse nuevamente.  
  
— Por favor, ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme de risa? — Molestó con una sonrisa retadora — Por cierto, hoy llegan las cajas con las réplicas de los cinturones de Batman ¿Cierto?  
  
— No voy a darte uno, mocoso, que ya te estas ganando tu salario. — la sonrisa de Jared se ensancho, mientras palpaba distraídamente sus bolsillos en busca de su celular.  
  
— Pero, pero, son de edición limitada ¿Cuándo poder conseguir otro así?  
  
— Cuando tengas sesenta y dos, y seas millonario. — fue la infantil réplica de Jared que se colocó detrás del mostrador, revisando las cuentas del día anterior. — Te daré una después de mi cita con Jen, si estoy de buen humor te la daré gratis y si no... Pues te la cobrare a tu sueldo.  
  
— Genial, uno de mis jodidos sueños depende de don sonrisitas — gruño, ganándose un codazo por parte de Jared.  
  
— Es "futuro señor Padalecki", ¿Por qué lo llamas así? Jensen lo de menos que hace es reírse, aunque le sienta muy bien... se ve guapo cuando lo hace, y tiene pecas adorables, además de eso dientes blancos y esos labios regordete que de aseguro dan unas mamadas de ensueño.  
  
— Amigo, en serio, me asustas — gruño Colin sacando una pequeña escoba con que seguramente planeaba quitar el polvo del mostrador; mientras que con el trapo de color beige seguramente enceraría un poco el piso.  
  
— Es solo que tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo a fondo, no solo sus manías, sino su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto. — susurro, comenzando a organizar todo en silencio, esperando con ganas a que se hiciera la hora de marcharse.  
  
Colin no contesta, justo como lo pensó coloca el viejo trapo en el también viejo piso y empieza a limpiar, le gustaría saber que está pensando y sí aún está un poco incómodo ante la posibilidad de perderle, no había pensado en ello y realmente se siente un poco estúpido por no darse cuenta antes, después de todo, aunque sean amigos el sigue siendo el adulto, bueno, más o menos.

Después de unos segundos el silencio se vuelve insoportable y le hace querer gritar, nunca ha soportado esos momentos incomodos en que alguien debe decir algo y nadie dice nada, así que se encarga de terminarlo — Es solo que, hace tanto no tengo sexo con alguien que realmente me interese.  
  
— Ya, hombre, que eso del sexo gay no me llama la atención aunque me gustes. — mascullo el adolescente, acercándose al mostrador para limpiarlo, su expresión sería tan madura para Jared.  
  
— ¿Entonces el pequeño Colín prefiere a las chicas? — indagó, moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.  
  
— Cállate... — siseo con las mejillas rojas como cerezas, trapeando por debajo de la laptop de Jared.  
  
— Soy yo no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte — la voz de Jared se escucha cantarina, con ese tono de felicidad que Colon pocas veces había visto — Es bueno que sepas que te busca, es más simple cuando lo sabes desde el inicio, a tu edad aun salía con chicas.  
  
— No es lo que piensas, me gustan las chicas, se lo que me gusta, pero no consigo a la chica correcta. Prefiero centrarme en comprarme el auto y luego una buena laptop como la tuya y esperar a que Papa Noel me traiga una nueva consola.  
  
— La encontraras y quizás deberías ser más específico con papa Noel, puede que te traiga realmente esa consola — le guiño un ojo, moviéndose a sacar un poco de dinero de la caja registradora.  
  
— ¿Me la comprarías? ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? Si consigues a Ackles me regalas algo y si no, yo te regalo algo para ti solito. — Colin le devolvió el guiño del ojo, antes de sonreír.  
  
— Claro que te la compraría — respondió con cariño haciendo una mueca pensativa luego — Si, si... Me gusta esa apuesta, suena a mi favor.  
  
— Es una apuesta, ya no puedes retractarte. — le sonrió antes de seguir con la limpieza.  
  
— Bien, creo que es hora de irme — comento nervioso. — Él es un buen tipo, solo que ni el mismo lo cree ¿Sabes?  
  
— Si tú lo dices, para mí es un cabrón nada más, así que ya tus veras. — Colin le despidió con un movimiento de mano diciéndole adiós mientras seguía limpiando, ahora más contento.  
  
Así le dejo Jared, que con el nerviosismo olvido tomar su celular y tuvo que volver a entrar unos minutos después, caminando hasta donde el bus, esta vez no tomaría el subterráneo, necesitaba pensar y un viaje un poco más largo.  
  
Sabía que sin duda, Jensen vendría y las cosas entre los dos por fin se resolverían, un nuevo comienzo era lo que ambos necesitaban. Pero, ¿De verdad habría un nuevo comienzo para ellos?, ¿Podrían forjar algo más que química?, porque por dios por su parte era claro que ya había algo más, pero no sabía en aquel hombre de ojos verdes oscuros, que parecía tan descuidado y solo a veces.  
  
— Voy a enamorarme como un idiota, eso ya lo veo venir. — susurro, dejando caer su cabeza contra la ventana para entonces suspirar, no quería nada más que rellenar ese agujero que lo consumía por dentro.  
  
Al llegar a la parada más cercana al café donde había conocido a Jensen, se bajó con las piernas temblorosas, dando pasos cortos y meditabundos.  
  
— Hey, extraño, ¿Vas a algún lado? — una voz ronca le dijo al oído cuando se detuvo a esperar el semáforo en una calle concurrida, causándole un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.  
  
Se volteo para encontrarse con la sonrisa más suave e intensa que había visto en Ackles hasta ese momento.  
— Tengo una cita, señor extraño — respondió, haciéndose el misterioso.  
  
— Estas saliendo con un tipo guapo, ¿No? Puedo verlo con solo darte un vistazo. — Jensen le lanzo una mirada lasciva antes de avanzar, siendo seguido por Jared.  
  
— Es bastante atractivo, algo así como sumamente caliente — respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas — Creo que es fuerte también, algo que me gusta mucho.  
  
— Woah, suena como que van en serio, ¿O el sujeto solo te pone? — Jensen giro a verle por sobre el hombre. — Quizás solo te pone y piensas que es amor.  
  
— Me pone y mucho, pero sé que no es solo eso... Pero no le digas, huye cuando se siente incómodo — contesto serio, deteniéndose también.  
  
— Mi chico grande no le avergüenza hablar de sus sentimientos, él es como una mopa que lo absorbe completamente todo, es bastante inteligente, guapo, alt.. — recalco, recordándole a Jared nada sutilmente como le ponían los hombres alto. — Su único defecto es que es un pedófilo en potencia, lo que me asusta, pero también me divierte.  
  
— Idiota — se quejó pero está sonriendo junto con Jensen como si simplemente no pudiera evitarlo — Quizás solo se lleva bien con los niños, es como carismático.  
  
— Nunca lo sabré — Jensen le empuja sutilmente, antes de acercarse, indeciso, cuidadoso. — Vamos a llegar un poco temprano.  
  
— Si... un poco, quizás podamos ir por ahí mientras se llega la hora — suspiro cuando la mano de Jensen se puso sobre su pecho, acariciando levemente.  
  
La verdad es que ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que veía en los ojos del otro, una añoranza alienígena hasta ahora para ambos hombres que buscaban desesperadamente una aceptación que no acababa por llegar.  
  
— Bésame, Jared... por favor, necesito saber que es real. — ninguno de los esperaba que Jensen fuera el primero en quebrarse, pero fue así, había dolor en sus palabras y en sus rostro.  
  
Jared sintió sus ojos humedecerse por unos segundos, los mismos que le tomo tomar entre sus enormes manos las mejillas pecosas, lo justo para dejar un beso que empezó tierno y continuo con una voracidad que ni el mismo reconocía, quería tanto besar a aquel hombre, demostrarle que el latido en unísono era tan real como lo que miraban en los ojos de cada uno.  
  
En ese beso podía sentirlo todo, no solo la boca y aliento de Jensen, si no la mano en su hombro, que apretaba no queriendo que se alejara, sentía el muslo derecho de Jensen rozarse con su muslo izquierdo, sentía sus temblores, podía sentirle todo, incluso dentro.  
  
Aun no entendía como había sucedido, pero conforme sus lenguas se enredaban realmente perdía sentido pensar en aquello, ¡Que importaba como sucedió! , si ahora podía sentir a Jensen pasar sus manos por su cintura, atrayéndole a su cuerpo como si no le quisiera dejar ir.  
  
— Estamos haciendo un espectáculo... — Jensen susurro cuando se separaron momentáneamente, apoyando su frente en la barbilla de Jared mientras jadeaba. — No sé, no sé cómo es que esto es tan intenso entre tú y yo.  
  
— Yo tampoco lo es — negó aturdido, "Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme sentido así con nadie más" agrego su aturdida mente. — Joder, necesito más.  
  
— Avaricioso. — Jensen suspiro antes de alzar su rostro y ser el quien besara esta vez a Padalecki en medio de la jodida Chicago, con la mejilla izquierda húmeda por la lágrima que se había escapado de él. Le beso hambriento, usando sus dientes para mordisquear su lengua y luego sus labios, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.  
  
Se sentía bien, sumamente caliente y acogedor, el cuerpo de Jared era como una pequeña trampa que le devolvía la capacidad de sentirse amado, una palabra demasiado fuerte para algo tan espontáneo, pero dicen que el corazón no se decide, más cuando, su polla choca con la ajena ¡Oh sí!  
  
— Si... por favor... — jadeo, recordando como el miembro de Jared se había sentido tibio entre sus dedos.  
  
— Si, joder — susurro Jared en respuesta, el movimiento de ambos era pequeño, casi con cuidado.  
  
— ¿No podemos hacer esto, sabes? Tú y yo, ahora, tenemos que comer... — susurro queriendo nada más que atacar el largo cuello de Jared a mordiscos. — Quizás regresar a tu apartamento.  
  
— Lo sé, incluso me sorprende que algún adulto mayor no nos haya golpeado para este momento, ¿No crees?  
  
— Bueno, no estaba prestando atención a otra cosa que no fuera tu indecorosa boca, ¿Sabes? — no le quedo de otra que sonreír, tirando de la camiseta de Jared, que se veía adorable en él, para moverlo.  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Y a que más le estabas dando tanta atención? — rebatió alzando una ceja, mientras dejaba que Jensen le moviera a su antojo.  
  
— Vamos, camina que si no nunca acabaremos esta conversación. — susurro, besando la comisura de los labios de Jared.  
  
— Mmmm, mandón, eso me gusta — una sonrisa pícara en su rostro — Y bien ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?  
  
— Aun te tengo en la mira, ¿Sabes? Te tome la palabra sobre ser dominante. — le susurró al oído, caminado a su lado.  
  
— ¿Con que esperas realmente que te dé un poco de placer, cierto? — pregunto, justo en el mismo tono, como si fuera un secreto entre ambos.  
  
— Eres un semental, tienes cuerpo de uno, a mí no me importa ser quien te de todo, pero considerando que no tengo nada.  
  
— Hey ¿Cómo es eso que no tienes nada? — preguntó sorprendido.  
  
— No tengo, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es amor. Y una caja de cigarros que tengo aquí. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco la caja de Malboro, cosa irónica porque hace una semana su grupo había incendiado una sección de la tabaquera.  
  
Jared se detuvo un momento, tomando a Jensen de la mano con cuidado — No me interesa nada más allá de tú amor y cariño, no importa nada más excepto que me mires siempre, no soy una persona excesivamente material, mi única afición es tener algunas cosas de las comics y películas que me gustan, me gustas por quien eres.  
  
— Eres tan romántico, hasta el sol de hoy no tengo idea de que vieron en nosotros dos como pareja. — susurro al mirar la expresión de Jensen.  
  
— Dicen que los opuestos se atraen — señalo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
— Mmmm, bueno sentimentalmente, que físicamente estas salido de una de esas sucias porno que me gustan... — ambos hablaban bajo, dando pasos cortos y flojos, por raro que sonaba, Jensen quería entrelazar sus manos, pero eso sencillamente no iba con él, no parecía él.  
  
— ¿En serio?, dime, ¿Pensante eso la primera vez que me viste? — su voz suena expectante, entusiasmada por una respuesta, mientras sin darse cuenta, hace justo lo que su acompañante estaba pensando.  
  
Es extraño, muy extraño, y Jensen se siente mareado por lo suave que son las manos de Padalecki, lisas y delicadas de piel, pero fuertes y seguras de agarre.  
  
— Woah, claro que lo pensé, fue raro.  
  
— ¿Qué fue raro? — preguntó con curiosidad. Jensen tenía que admitir que era agradable, la simple sensación de tener a alguien tan cerca.  
  
— Nada, vayamos a comer, los minutos pasan rápido incluso si caminamos lento.  
  
— Apuesto que fue raro ver a un hombre tan pero tan sexy como yo — bromeo haciendo una mueca pensativa después — Me pediré una rebanada de pastel.  
  
— Sí, claro, sobre todo eso. Sexy, sexy no tanto. — se burló Jensen, habían llegado al local Serendipity por fin, estaba lleno, pero si habían reservado la mesa el día anterior, por lo que estaban tranquilos.  
  
— ¿Me vas a decir que lo que más te llamo la atención fue mi altura, entonces? — hizo un puchero — Sabes — abrió la puerta dejando que Jensen pasara a lo que el otro hombre solo sonrió — Mi hermano mayor es más grande que yo  
  
Lo vio, pudo jurar que lo vio, un escalofrío fugaz en la espalda de Jensen cuya espina dorsal se desvío un poco antes de que siguiera su camino a la metre que les esperaba con una sonrisa amable.  
  
— Buenas tardes, mesa para dos, Padalecki. — Jensen explicó rápidamente, recordando sus modales burgueses a veces tan olvidados.  
  
— Ohhhh, dios, si fue mi altura — susurro Jared sin importarle la mirada divertida de la dependiente.  
  
— Cállate. — siseo Jensen, mirándole de reojo y siguiendo las instrucciones que le llevaron a la mesa desocupada para ellos. — Realmente me gustan los hombres altos.  
  
— Eso es genial, realmente hasta ahora no le había encontrado utilidad a mi altura, ya sabes, todo el mundo se asusta sin saber que no mato ni a una mosca.  
  
— Oh, no te dejes engañar, eso de tener una tienda de comics, lucir como un caballo y tener un montón de niños alrededor, suena sospechoso. — sonrió Jensen sentándose en la silla en la que se había sentado la primera vez.  
  
— ¿Caballo? — Jared no pudo evitar reír en voz alta, estruendosamente quizás, mas, su risa era contagiosa y llamaba la atención de cualquiera, lo que por momentos le hacía sentir un poco celoso.  
  
— Lo eres, un semental. Un semental... — su voz se volvió un susurro mientras la camarera se acercaba a ellos. Sus ojos se dejaron ir sobre los otros y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación tan sencillamente hermosa de ser ¿tanto? para alguien.  
  
— Tus ojos son hermosos — Jared se sonrojo, eso no tenía que salir de su cabeza.  
  
— Un pedazo de pas... — las palabras de Jared le hicieron que se atragantara con las propias, sus ojos verdes girándose a los de Padalecki que le sonreían.  
  
— Es qué, es cierto— agrego, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
— C-Cállate... — las mejillas de Jensen se habían enrojecido tanto que estaban caliente.  
  
— Entonces, ¿Qué van a ordenar tortolos? Tenemos todo tipo de dulces... incluido pastel de calabaza, con crema y fresa, relleno de chocolate, estilo marquesa...  
  
— Algo, algo del estilo marquesa estaría bien ¿No crees? — pregunto más sonrojado por lo que dijo la camarera.  
  
— Creo que es perfecto, algo de chocolate y luego un plato de patatas fritas, luego helado con pie de durazno. — Jared sonreía mientras hablaba.  
  
— ¿Puedes comer todo eso...? ¿Puedes, tú sabes? — Jensen dejo la pregunta sin terminar pero de alguna forma Jared sabía que la última pregunta rondaba acerca del dinero, tampoco quería decirlo directamente, más que la camarera aún seguía ahí, así que solo asintió.  
  
¿Cuándo demonios aprendieron a comunicarse así?  
  
— Claro que sí, pide lo que quieras. — Jared le tomo de la mano por sobre la mesa, esperando que Jensen hiciera exactamente lo que hizo a continuación, retirar su mano y enfurruñarse.  
  
— Quiero café y una marquesa, gracias. — pidió, desviando su mirada luego hacia la ventana.  
  
— No me seas quejica — hablo Jared de pronto — Solo estamos tu y yo. No tiene por qué darte pena.  
  
— Ya, eso es todo lo que quiero. — refunfuño Jensen, sintiéndose como un tonto por desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un desayuno decente, porque ninguno de sus compañeros habíase levantado a prepararlo.  
  
— Dime que más quieres — pidió más suave — En serio.  
  
— Pues no me apetece nada. — susurro, encogiéndose de hombros. La camarera miraba de uno a otro con una expresión entre divertida y exasperada porque ambos se decidieran. — Quiero panquecas y miel. — siseo, mirando a Jared como si quisiera comerle la cabeza, pero al menos con eso se quitaban a la bonita chica uniformada de encima.  
  
— Enseguida — canturreo la mujer saliendo de la mesa con paso apresurado.  
  
— Ella es como muy alegre ¿No? — Preguntó seguidamente Jared — En fin las panquecas con miel son deliciosas  
  
— Ni siquiera sé que quieres insinuar con eso. — murmuro Ackles ara si mismo antes de enderezarse. — Eso no ha estado nada bien.  
  
— ¿Uh? ¿Qué? — pregunto claramente confundido.  
  
— Eso no ha estado nada bien, pedí lo que puedo costearme, si quisiera caridad, me hubiera ido a un comedor popular como estoy acostumbrado, así que deja... — los labios de Jensen se fruncen, se nota a leguas que lucha con esa acidez en su interior, a estar a la defensiva.  
  
Jared se levantó, por un segundo Jensen tuvo que respirar hondo porque pensó que se iría y eso hacia su pecho doler, pero no fue así, solo se cambió de asiento, acercándose más a él.  
  
— Lo siento, no pretendía hacer que te sintieras así, no debí presionarte delante de ella — su mano tomo lentamente la de Jensen, notando lo rígida que estaba — Pero no es caridad, jamás lo seria, me gusta mimar a las personas cercanas a mí, ahora imagínate como lo haría con la persona que quiero sea mi pareja.  
  
— Pues nunca vuelvas a insinuar que es lo que necesito, solo... dame mi espacio, nunca he tenido muchas cosas a mi cargo, vivo mi vida quedándome en el sofá de mis amigos, cocino en sus casas, me baño en ellas también, solo tengo camisetas de la causa porque las reparten gratis y he tenido estos jeans desde hace cinco años, lo último que necesito es que tú también consideres que necesito tu ayuda, te ofrecí amor y eso es lo que me pagas.  
  
— Jen, lo siento en serio, pero no lo hice con esa intención, no estés a la defensiva conmigo por favor, solo quería invitarte a comer algo rico... Lo siento. — soltó la mano de Jensen, bajando la mirada al suelo. — No creo que necesites mi ayuda.  
  
— Yo tampoco, pero si te quiero cerca. — susurro, tomándole de la mano esta vez el.  
  
— Lo siento — repitió, apretando las manos de Jensen, se sentía calidad y a salvo — Me gustas mucho, no quería ofenderte.  
  
— Yo tampoco, esa no era mi intención, quería hacerte feliz, quiero que esto vaya bien, pero se tanto de ti como tú de mi... aunque claro, tu presencia hace fácil que se me suelte la lengua. — se carcajeo brevemente de lo ciertas de sus palabras.  
  
— ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? — dios y ahí está de nuevo, ese enorme hombre parece un niño pequeño al que acaban de regañar.  
  
— No lo estoy, pero contigo es difícil tomarse las cosas a la ligera.  
  
— A veces me pasa, mi hermano mayor dice que soy demasiado ruidoso y que una persona que le gusta el silencio, no puede estar conmigo — se queja sonriendo un poco, sin que llegue a sus mejillas.  
  
— ¿Cómo es tu hermano mayor? ¿Cuándo voy a conocerlo? Quiero estar preparado para ver un hombre más alto que tú.  
  
— ¿Cómo es...? — su voz paso de triste a curiosa y Jensen sonrió, aquel hombre era fácil de entretener — Es muy protector y fuerte, realmente no le culpo mi padre y mi madre siempre han estado demasiado ocupados para nosotros, así que el creció muy solo y supongo que no quería eso para mi hermana y para mí por lo que prácticamente se encargó de nosotros.  
  
— Te crio tu hermano mayor entonces, eso es bastante interesante. ¿Aún se encarga de ti?  
  
— Si bastante, por eso estaba un poco en desacuerdo de mi decisión de conocerte, pero — se apresuró a agregar — Solo porque la otra vez, le llame, cuando termino nuestra última cita.  
  
— Auch, debe querer golpearme... — Jensen no parecía sorprendido. — Eso es lo que debo esperar cuando conozca a todos tus amigos.  
  
— No... — Sonrió unos minutos después — Quizás.  
  
— Lo sabía, debes tener mucha gente que te aprecia, ¿Cómo es que estas solo y soltero? ¿Por qué pasar por la vergüenza de venderte por internet si eres una persona... tan especial?  
  
—Nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno supongo, no fui a la universidad así que eso me descarta como un buen pretendiente para la mitad de hombres de esta ciudad, para hacerlo aun peor me gano la vida vendiendo figuritas de acción y no solo por ello, sino porque me gusta — suspiro — Por lo que, la otra mitad que quedaba me miran como un niño que nunca creció y es patético...  
  
— Eso eres, un chiquillo que nunca quiso crecer, pero va bien contigo. Eres como un osito teddy, abrazable y cariñoso.  
  
— No a mucha gente le gusta eso tampoco — se quejó con una sonrisa pequeña ¿Y porque estas solo y soltero?  
  
— ¿Yo? Porque soy un gruñón, la mitad del tiempo estoy enfadado y la otra trabajando, luego no tengo tiempo para comer, para salir, para hacer mi vida como se supone que los demás piensan que debe ser, a veces no duermo por el insomnio y otras duermo por días hasta que alguien me da algo que incendiar por una causa justa, mi ex piensa que he olvidado lo que es ser normal, que ser de la prole o de la alta clase está mal para mí, que siempre miro adelante pero no atrás ni a los lados. En parte solo hice todo esto por sacar a alguien y reclutarlo a la causa, o tener sexo ocasional sin necesidad de pedir favores.  
  
— ¿Y es suficiente para ti el sexo ocasional?, es decir ¿No extrañas a alguien que este sosteniendo tu mano?, ¿Qué este ahí?  
  
—Han pasado muchos años desde eso... solo pensé que no volvería a ocurrir...  
  
— Quiero sostener tu mano y sé que piensas que quizás soy parte del montón de personas que no piensa en cómo se dan las cosas y quizás tienes razón, pero puedo aprender, así como tú puedes darte un tiempo para ti... donde no sea necesario que sigas todo tan al pie de la letra — se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de nuevo, aunque más tímidamente.  
  
— No deberíamos discutir esto con el estómago vacío, en especial tú.  
  
— Quizás, tienes razón, espera, ¿Qué te hace pensar que como tanto? — pregunto con un puchero.  
  
— Me lo imagino, porque pareces alguien al que le gusta alimentarse de todo lo que hay en el menú, no me malentiendas, yo también soy capaz de comer mucho, pero no lo hago muy a menudo. — las palabras de Jensen parecían más calmadas que el contacto inicial ese día en el local, que parecía hacerlos sentir a ambos algo tontos, con ganas extrañas de desvariar sobre sus vidas como pocas veces lo habían hecho. También había una sinceridad genuina en las cosas que decían, queriendo que el otro entendiera y se relacionara con lo que hablaban.  
  
— Me agrada cocinar, pero poco.  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Tú cocinas?  
  
— Claro, no es como si fuera Master Chef o algo por el estilo, pero me defiendo muy bien.  
  
— Me gusta eso, así podrías conquistarme también por medio del estómago, ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Segundos después la misma mujer que había tomado la orden de ambos apareció con los pedidos, una sonrisa en su rostro como si esperara escuchar algo más.  
  
— Gracias. — ambos sonrieron, queriendo que la vergüenza se les fuera por la escena que habían montado, uno enfurruñándose y el otro intentando conquistarlo.  
  
Cuando se quedaron solos, Jensen aprovecho para acercar su plato de desayuno y que se apresuró a comenzar a comer. Las panquecas estaban esponjosas y la miel se le pegaba a los labios.  
  
— ¿Te gustan? — Preguntó dándole un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa — Mmmm dios, esto sabe bien.  
  
— Sabe bien, mientras sean esponjosas, se parecen a las que mi nana hacía cuando vivía en casa. — explicó, mirando a Jared de reojo, antes de sonreírle.  
  
— ¿Ese es tu almuerzo? Este es mi desayuno.  
  
— ¿En serio? — murmuro con la boca llena antes de tragar — Este es mi almuerzo, pero siento que no desayune, dios, esto esta tan bueno Mmmm, oh sí.  
  
— Ya deja los sonidos sexuales para otro tiempo. — el mismo Jensen se había atragantado con los ruidos que Jared hacía y no era el único.  
  
— ¿Cuáles...? — Se sonrojo bajando la mirada al suelo. — Es que esta tan buena, Oh si...  
  
— Bueno, esa es la razón de que todos se estén fijando en ti. — era un susurro discreto.  
  
— Lo siento — respondió pero ambos están sonriendo — Solo a veces me gusta la comida, demasiado, quizás incluso he pensado que será delicioso llenarte de miel y lamerte hasta que tus ojos sean más y más tenues, ¿Dije eso en voz alta, verdad?  
  
— Ok... Woah, esa es demasiada información para la primera cita y además, la miel en la piel aunque erótica debe de ser lo más difícil de lavar, además de que sería un desperdicio de comida.  
  
Algo que le dijo hizo a Jared sonreír y realmente no supo que hasta que este volvió a hablar.  
  
— Me encanta que pienses hasta el más mínimo detalle y me vas a decir que no has fantaseado conmigo ¡Que soy irresistible hombre!  
  
— Pues si lo he hecho, pero soy más práctico, chupártela mientras estoy de rodillas y puedo ver tu altura, tenerte cabalgándome con tus largas piernas en cuclillas y tus brazos en mi pecho...  
  
— Wow, sí, si eres más práctico, realmente directo, ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?, ahora estoy caliente  
  
— Tu preguntaste... — fue la socarrona respuesta.  
  
— Y tú no dudaste en contestar... Eres directo.  
  
— Lo soy, ya no tienes por qué decirlo de nuevo. — dijo discretamente, terminando su plato de panqueques, y tomando un puñado de las papas fritas de Padalecki.  
  
— Bueno, bueno, entonces cuéntame más de ti, ¿Qué comida odias?  
  
— Las bananas, todo con olor a bananas, cualquier fragancia parecida y me dan nauseas, también soy alérgico a los cacahuates, se me hincha la lengua cada vez que los consumo por accidente, puede llegar hasta matarme pero nunca ha sucedido.  
  
— ¿En serio?, pues yo no soporto el coco, el sabor simplemente me hace vomitar, no sé porque se lo agregan a ciertas comidas, en serio, que no entiendo y soy alérgico a la piña, lo que es un poco raro, pero real.  
  
— Entonces, ambos tenemos comidas de cuidado, bueno ya sé que no eres de piñas coladas. — se burló Jensen estirándose en su asiento. — Pero lo tomare en cuenta para futuras citas.  
  
— Entonces, ¿Aún quieres salir conmigo, señor Ackles?  
  
— No he dicho que no y tú tampoco. — fue la sencilla respuesta de Jensen, dejando su plato vacío de lado. — ¿Tú quieres conservarme?  
  
— Si, si quiero, cada día me gustas más.  


  
Jensen se despertó para sentir la cabeza embotada, el mundo le daba vueltas y se preguntó hace cuanto tiempo que no bebía como para haberse ido después del segundo vaso de Whisky, no esperaba que el licor lo afectara así, pero estaba seguro de que lo había hecho, porque esas suaves sabanas y ese mullido colchón no eran suyos, él ni siquiera tenía una cama.  
  
Aunque acostado el mareo era menor, parecía que el cerebro se le iba a salir por las orejas de lo que le latían las sienes. No sabía dónde coño estaba, pero estaba seguro de que lo averiguaría muy pronto, tan pronto pudiera sentarse y apoyar los pies en el piso.  
  
Pero no era fácil, era molesto siquiera pensarlo, porque su cabeza daba muchas vueltas de la mano de un dolor verdaderamente agudo, ¿Era si quiera Whisky, lo que había tomado?  
  
— Hey, estas despierto. — una voz dulce le dijo, muy cerca, sonaba a hombre pero no lograba identificarla. — Vamos, te traeré una pastilla. Tienes cara que necesitas una, realmente no pensé que fuera a ser tan fuerte el Whisky, quizás fue por las combinaciones que hicimos, ¿Jen? ¿Estás conmigo?  
  
— Eso depende de quién seas... — gruño, apoyando su mano en su frente y presionando fuerte sus sienes. Ya sabía quién era, solo Jared hacia que su nombre sonara así de dulce.  
  
— Jay, tu hermosa cita de ayer que debió mencionar que soy increíblemente bueno bebiendo antes de que aceptaras esa apuesta conmigo.  
  
— Joder ya no me acuerdo de nada, seguro que no te aprovechaste de mí, ¿Por qué me siento muy desnudo? ¿Te vomite encima? — Hizo un esfuerzo por ver a través de sus dedos pero la habitación estaba muy iluminada.  
  
— No, no me aproveche de ti... Tuve que quitarte la ropa porque te vomitaste encima, así que te duche y arrope en mi casa, no te preocupes, dormí en el sofá y aun así descubrí que roncas de una manera tan linda, ¿Estoy hablando muy rápido?  
  
— No sé, me quede en la parte en la que me humille a mí mismo en nuestra segunda primera cita... — lo dijo derrotado, acurrucando su cuerpo en dirección de la voz de Jared y enrollándose mejor en el edredón de lana.  
  
— No paso eso, créeme cualquier persona pudo haberle pasado, era licor fuerte — se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de Jensen acariciando su frente — ¿Quieres un poco de agua?  
  
— ¿Qué hora es? — siseo, la mano de Jared estaba helada y el solo quería acurrucarse un rato más.  
  
— Las once, Jen, ¿Quieres desayunar?  
  
— Quiero dormir... pero esto seguro que se está poniendo raro para mí... yo en tu cama con la resaca del diablo, no es una buena impresión, ¿No?  
  
— No importa, no debo ir a la tienda, Colín se está haciendo cargo y nadie más vendrá a visitarme, así que si quieres dormir y roncar adorablemente puedes hacerlo  
  
— Solo un poco más... — susurro, acercando su rostro a la caricia continúa de Jared. — Un poco más...  
  
— Duerme. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, Jen.  


  
Para cuando Jensen tiene conciencia de quien es y de lo que ha hecho, son las seis de la tarde. Esta solo en lo que ahora recuerda como la habitación de Jared, un lugar sin duda curioso, pero bastante ordenado, parece que alguien tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con el orden y todo lo que está perfectamente en su lugar como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas.  
  
El día se ha ido para dar paso a una noche lluviosa. El frio fuera de las sabanas le hace notar lo bien que se está allí y se pregunta cómo hace Jared para despertar tan temprano e ir a correr. Porque con una cama así el dejaría sus responsabilidades a otro con tal de dormir pasadas las doce del mediodía.  
  
La cabeza ha dejado de dolerle y se da cuenta lo silencioso y tranquilo que es el lugar, la forma en que no parece haber nada más que él y la lluvia, le gusta, pero siente una imperiosa necesidad de ver a Jared.  
  
Las sabanas huelen a él.  
  
La almohada.  
  
El cuarto en sí.  
  
Es algo tan Jared que le sorprende no oír su voz y su risa saliendo de las paredes. La clásica pregunta de cuantos han pasado por esa cama llega a él en el momento en el que se pone de pie, un poco tambaleante, sus pies chocando con un par de sandalias negras que le quedan un poco grande.  
  
Camina hasta la pila de ropa en un sillón gris azulado de la esquina, es su ropa, lavada y con un aroma típico de Jared o al menos eso quiere pensar. Se la coloca sobre su cuerpo desnudo y decide salir de la habitación.  
  
Se encuentra a Jared en el sofá, está dormido y acurrucado con una sábana muy pequeña, que no cubre ni la mitad de su enorme cuerpo, un poco de saliva rodando por su mejilla.  
  
— Parece que también ha bebido demasiado. — la escena le provoco una ternura incomparable, pero también se sintió como un intruso, metiendo la nariz donde no debía, no recordaba nada después del tercer vaso, pero si recordaba que después de comer habían ido a pasear en la plaza y luego Jared le sugirió ir a un bar, haciéndole honor a una buena salida.  
  
Había sido una noche inimaginable, riendo, retándose al uno al otro, su corazón en una constante carrera a pique, un pequeño sentimiento de tranquilidad y serenidad.  
  
— Hey, grandulón... — apoyo una rodilla en la esquina del sofá, acariciando la pierna de Jared que sobresalía del mismo, deleitándose con los músculos que sentía bajo sus dedos. — Chico, despierta.  
  
— Mmmm — Jared abrió sus ojos, estaba claramente perdido entre la bruma del sueño — ¿Jen? — Enfoco un poco más la vista, mientras se restregaba los ojos con el puño — Tus ojos, son lindos de mirar cuando se despierta.  
  
— Tan tierno como un pan recién salido del horno, ¿No? — Jensen detuvo sus dedos por encima de la entrepierna de Jared, sus dedos tirando juguetonamente del elástico del pantalón chándal. — ¿Por qué duermes? ¿Cansado?  
  
— Mmmm, quería ver una película pero nunca me decidí por cual y me quede dormido, ¿Cómo te sientes? — realmente aún no se había dado cuenta de donde tenía Jensen los dedos.  
  
— ¿Y tu amigo? ¿Colin era su nombre? — la voz de Jensen era suave, como si no quisiera despertarle totalmente, acariciando ahora el vello púbico de Jared que sobresalía de su pantalón. — ¿Vemos una película? ¿Con una pizza?  
  
— No lo sé... Quizás tenía una cita o algo así — bostezo cortamente — Si, me encantaría, tú, yo, una pizza  
  
— ¿Te gustaría? Yo sé que si lo haría, ¿Tienes números de pizzerías cercanas? — pregunto con suavidad, tocando el abdomen de Jared y disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo.  
  
— Si en la refrigeradora hay varios, Jen — se acurruca un poco más en el sofá, pareciendo un enorme gato — No me respondiste si te sientes mejor.  
  
— Estoy bien, solo con un poco de hambre, por una pizza y tu cuerpo. Aunque no juntos. — susurro, su mano había llegado silenciosa a una de las tetillas de Jared y ahora la movía con la yema de sus dedos.  
  
Alertando por fin al más alto de lo que hacía y disfrutando el pequeño jadeo sorprendido que dejo escapar — Mmmm, me gusta eso, despertaste con ganas de un enorme trozo de mí, ¿No?  
  
— Tus sabanas huelen a ti, tu almohada, tu cuarto, me sentí como si hubiera dormido contigo aunque no lo hice... fue... fue bastante agradable despertarme con un olor que me daba la bienvenida y que no me causaba escalofríos con las ganas del dueño de saber cuándo me iría a quedarme en otro sofá. — pincho la tetilla de Jared, apresándola entre sus dedos antes de soltarla y alejar su mano por donde había venido.

— Hubiera dormido contigo, entonces — sonrió un poco incorporándose con un gesto de pereza — Solo pensé que quizás era muy rápido, aunque fue un gran esfuerzo, en serio, tuve que esforzarme mucho porque ronroneabas de una forma intensa cuando las sabanas tocaron tu cuerpo, luego roncabas adorablemente y simplemente quería abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir... hablando de más de nuevo ¿Verdad?  
  
— Eres más como un fan de películas ridículas que un fan de comics que cree en la masculinidad del látex, sinceramente, estoy decepcionado de ti. — como siempre, Jensen se las arregló para sonar enfadado y socarrón al mismo tiempo, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a donde suponía estaba la cocina a oscuras de Jared.  
  
— No mientas adoras, que sea tan sencillamente romántico, en serio — llevo sus manos a su cabello para ordenar su nido de pájaros.  
  
— No, no lo hago, quizás te equivocaste de persona. — Jensen le respondió desde la cocina, donde había conseguido el encendedor y ahora veía con asombro el fabuloso listing telefónico que Jared tenía pegado a la nevera, la mayoría de sitios asiáticos de los que nunca había oído hablar, y el resto de comida chatarra de la que tampoco había escuchado una palabra o había visto alguna vez. — ¿Estos sitios son siquiera legales? ¿Qué quiere decir Asiáticas calientes? ¿Es eso un servicio de comida o de prostitución?  
  
— Es comida, no es mi culpa que se llamen así pero, cocinan delicioso así que simplemente lo ignoro — explico levantándose para seguir a Jensen a la cocina — Te hubieras quedado desnudo, sería mucho mejor, sabes. Girándose lentamente, con una ceja alzada, Jensen le lanzo una mirada sucia.  
  
— ¿En serio? Tus frases de ligue no están funcionando allá abajo. — se señaló la entrepierna que no hacía ningún bulto en sus jeans desabrochados. — Inténtalo de nuevo, dice. — Y por favor, no uses comida en tus frases, creo que he dejado claro que no me gusta desperdiciar. Hay tanto niño muriendo de hambre como para que tú me rocíes los testículos con crema para untar.  
  
— Hey, hey, nadie menciono eso — hizo un puchero pequeño, asomándose a donde estaba Jensen — Ya entendí, nada de comida en tu pecador cuerpo, cariño.  
  
— ¿Ya soy cariño? ¿Cuándo seré querido? Ni siquiera hemos dormido juntos, bueno, en teoría. — Jensen tomo el teléfono que colgaba de la pared y se acercó a la nevera. — Llamare al servicio de Asiáticas y veré si de verdad es comida.  
  
— ¿Qué no puedo decirte cariño? ¿Peligra que cause una sonrisa en ti? — molestó, caminando hacia la nevera y sacando una pequeña botella de agua.  
  
— Eres insoportable y sigues yendo en dirección contraria a mi libido. — le advirtió, rodando sus ojos tan alto que debió dolerle.  
  
— A ver, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, digo, para satisfacer tu libido, c—a—r—i—ñ—o. – molesto con una sonrisita.  
  
— Vete a la... Hola, si, gracias, ¿Entonces son un servicio de comida? — la voz de Jensen sonó diferente tan pronto la llamada al otro lado sonó, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera a Jared de pies a cabeza y que se viera inevitablemente atraído a acercarse a donde Jensen estaba de pie. — Woah, ¿Estás seguro que no tienen a ninguna chica asiática trabajando ilegalmente? — "No" le advirtió a Jared solo moviendo los labios cuando vio sus intenciones.  
  
— Es solo comida — repitió en voz baja, inclinándose para que Jensen la mirara pero había una férrea seguridad en ellos que le hizo estremecerse nuevamente.  
  
— Sí, claro, ok... — hizo su orden mientras palmeaba las manos de Jared que intentaban sujetarle de la cintura. — Gracias... — colgó, riéndose cuando la melena de Jared rozo su mejilla y este le aprisiono contra la encimera. — ¿Qué haces?  
  
— Eso fue demasiado excitante, la forma en que siempre buscar cuidar de los demás, me encanta como brillan tus ojos, con tanta seguridad — ronroneo pegándose más al cuerpo ajeno.  
  
— Sigues decepcionándome, ahora resulta que eres un peluche... — por accidente, los dedos de Jared rozaron cerca de sus costillas desnudas, y todo su cuerpo se convulsiono al tiempo que una risa burbujeante salía de él. — ¡No! ¡Me hace cosquillas! — chillo, riéndose como un desquiciado con solo un pequeño toque.  
  
— Ríes hermosamente — susurro, sin saber que entre cada carcajada Jensen podía escucharle, por dios, que sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, tanto de felicidad como de cada espasmo.  
  
— Ya, deja, deja, por favor... — Jensen estaba llorando de la risa, demasiado distraído en esquivar los suaves dedos de Jared que rozaban su costado sin ninguna mala intención, solo queriendo ver más de ese Jensen alegre y diferente. — Ya... por favor, hare lo que quieras.  
  
— Solo sonríe así más a menudo — contesto dejándole ir levemente, su mano subió a acariciar lentamente su mejilla — Tus ojos brillan mucho, Jen  
  
— Ya... — la risa de Jensen tardo un momento en calmarse, su cuerpo sintiéndose más ligero con todo el estrés que acababa de liberar mediante esas risa alegre y desesperada. — Nunca hagas eso de nuevo, hombre... y pensar que no lo había mencionado para que no te aprovecharas de ello.  
  
— Solo si prometes reír así cuando estás conmigo, ¿Qué tal?  
  
— Esta bien... — Jensen accedió, dejándose abrazar esta vez en serio. — Pero no más cosquillas. — susurro, juntando sus narices en un gesto íntimo. — No más... — susurro, cerrando sus ojos y estremeciéndose una última vez antes de que Jared le besara.  
  
Jared tiene labios suaves y delgados, son como una pequeña caricia, una fantasma, que genera una sensación de calor y alegría que barre su cuerpo dejándole aturdido — Dios me encantas  
  
— Tu también. — respondió sin elocuencia alguna, las neuronas derretidas con la suavidad que había entre ambos. — Tú también, Jay.  
  
— ¿Qué vamos a hacer...? , me encantas tanto, quisiera tenerte siempre aquí — susurro, solo para volver a besarle.  
  
— ¿No es demasiado rápido? — susurro, mordiendo los labios de Jared.  
  
— Lo sé... solo lo decía porque no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, ¿Qué pediste para cenar?  
  
— ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendido, sonriendo un poco.  
  
— Pensé que te molestaría, que fuera tan rápido.  
  
— Si me molesta, pero no de esa manera, solo, todos los días no, quiero hacer esto bien, no quiero ser una carga para ti.  
  
— No lo serás, pero aprecio realmente que quieras hacer esto bien, que te gusto lo suficiente — le abrazo de nuevo, dejando que Jensen se acurrucara en sus brazos.  
  
— Si, aunque quizás quiera meterme en tu cama y hacerte cosas. — rio tontamente, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Jared.  
  
— ¿Si?, puedes hacer eso cuando quieras pero soy exigente, en serio, quiero que me beses mucho y me abraces mucho.  
  
— Lo dicho, romántico perdido. — susurro, sus labios rozando los de Jared cuando hablo. — ¿Crees que nos dé tiempo de un juego de manos antes de que el repartidor venga?  
  
— Mmmm, sí, puede que sí tengo muchas ganas de saber que tan grande eres — su voz es oscura, haciendo retroceder a Jensen hasta que choca con la refrigeradora de color blanco, todo el enorme cuerpo de Jared cubriéndole.  
  
— Mierda... eres tan alto... — siseo, tomando a Jared de los hombros y suspirando cuando este rozo su abdomen, causándole una sola y corta risa, observo a la mano de su amante colarse por dentro de sus boxers, era una mano enorme, con dedos largos y de agarre seguro. — Oh... Jared...  
  
— Joder, se te está poniendo deliciosamente dura en mi mano — gruño, apretando la base y subiendo con un lento movimiento, la polla de su amante era de excelente tamaño e incluso gruesa, justo como le gustaba, más la forma en que se endurecía bajo sus atenciones le hacía lamerse los labios, tenía que tener cuidado porque sonaba mucho a que terminaría sobre sus rodillas, si Jensen seguía soltando esos sensuales sonidos.  
  
— Oh dios, bebe... — Jensen gimoteo, deslizando su mano hasta la parte de atrás de la nuca de Jared, teniéndole en un agarre poderoso, acerco su rostro, hasta que estuvieron a solo milímetros de besarse y la distracción momentánea en el tamaño de Jensen y en sus regordetes labios olvido que la otra mano de este también podía irse abajo, a donde su propio miembro se encontraba erecto.  
  
El aliento de Jensen era delicioso, sumamente delicioso, tenía tantas ganas de dejarse ir de nuevo en sus labios, pero en vez de eso, jadeo sobre ellos cuando noto que Jensen también le acaricio; haciendo que se mojara en sus manos.  
  
No solo le recorrió todo el mástil con la yema de los dedos, haciendo presión con su pulgar donde una vena gruesa subía por el costado, para luego deslizar su mano en una íntima caricia hasta sostener sus testículos y apresarlos en su mano. No solo su mano estaba fría en contraste con su piel, sino que Jensen parecía intuir lo que podía gustarle a un hombre con esa enorme polla.  
  
— ¿A cuántos segundos estas de caer de rodillas? — pregunto, su aliento chocando con el de Jared, olía a su dentífrico, olía a suyo.  
  
— Solo un poco más.  
  
— Entonces, Padalecki, ¿Quién diría que serias la mar de fácil? Pensé que me tomaría más, con eso de que presumías ser dominante cuando querías. — el dedo corazón de Jensen, hizo el sensual recorrido detrás de sus suaves testículos, llegando a donde su entrada se contraía.  
  
— ¡Jen! joder... es solo, que tan tiempo desde que alguien — se quedó callado, sintiendo como su culo se empujaba sin vergüenza hacia atrás.  
  
— ¿Y crees que para mí no? Cinco meses desde que te conocí, cinco meses sin tocar a otro ser humano de esta manera... bueno, sí que logre tocarte ese día en el que nos interrumpieron, pero eso no fue suficiente, no creo que nunca sea suficiente contigo. — susurro a su oído, aun sujetándole de la nuca.  
  
— En estos cinco meses, nadie más, ¿Nadie más? — preguntó con una voz ronca, besando el contorno de los labios ajenos.  
  
— No, solo tú en mis fantasías. Tú y ese sexy cabello, esos enormes músculos y esa sensual sonrisa...  
  
Fue justo luego se declaración que sintió cono Jensen invertía sus posiciones, dejando su pared contra la nevera, esta vez acorralándole con fuerza y ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos — Jen... Jen  
  
— Lo sabía, sabía que serias así de dócil, como un cachorrito, ¿No? Si es que ya venias demostrándomelo, ¿Eres un cachorrito obediente, uh? — su lengua salió de su boca para lamer el contorno de la oreja de Jared, jugando con el largo cartílago hasta meterla dentro, sus manos, una en el hombro de Jared y la otra por debajo de la camisa, presionaron con fuerza a Padalecki contra la nevera.  
  
— Sí... si lo soy — se removió fuertemente, siempre era demasiado sensible ahí y una mancha se dejó ver en sus pantalones con fuerza mientras lloriqueaba al ritmo de la lengua de su amante.  
  
— Si, cachorrito lo eres. — Jensen siseo, excitado por la sumisión de Padalecki.  
  
Se estaba deslizando hacia bajo, lentamente, sus ojos perdiéndose en los contrarios mientras tomaba lentamente la polla ajena de nuevo y giraba su puño sobre esta. — Estas duro.  
  
— Mmmm... Oh bebe... tú has hecho. — sonrió, tomándole de la cabeza para inclinarle hacia su miembro, buscando la mamada que tanto deseaba.  
  
Le encanto el momento justo en que las rodillas de Padalecki chocaron contra el suelo y su lengua suave y cálida le acaricio primero por encima de la ropa, mientras con ambas manos le bajaba los pantalones, era increíble que aun así se tuviera que inclinar para poder acceder bien, por su mismo tamaño.  
  
— Esto no es lo que esperaba hacer... se rio, sujetando a Padalecki del cabello para el mismo ocuparse de bajarse los boxers y dejar salir su miembro que esperaba Jared chupara muy pronto.  
  
— Solo me gusta innovar — dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a lamer con un tenue color en sus mejillas su punta roja, joder si es que lamia a hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tan bien que le tenía jadeando.  
  
— Hey, cachorrito... ¿Te gusta esa polla? — no dejo de sostener su miembro mientras le acariciaba el rostro, enloquecido por como Jared le demostraba lo tanto que le gustaba esto con acciones. Pensar que hacerlo caer había sido más fácil, sin representar ningún tipo de reto, se seguía preguntando porque.  
  
Sabía que Padalecki tenía un carácter fuerte, lo supo en el instante de su primer desastrosa cita en que le había amenazado, su expresión y su lenguaje corporal era peligroso, sí, se había estremecido y no solo por lo sumamente caliente que se veía, sino por la sensación de peligro que llego a él, entonces, ¿Por qué...? , quizás Jared realmente le gustaba él, lo que también le hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué?  
  
— Mmmm, sí — seguía, lamiendo y lamiendo, hasta que sus labios estaban manchados de semen.  
  
— ¿No será que es a ti el que te va todo esto del rollo de dominación? ¿Eh, Jay? — esta vez cuando le agarro el cabello dio un tirón hacia atrás y usando el control de la mano que tenía puesta en la polla para restregarla por el rostro de Padalecki.  
  
— Idiota — insulto pero tenía la boca abierta lamiendo por donde pasaba aquella polla.  
  
— No, no creo que pienses eso ahora, creo que te estás haciendo agua... vamos, ya, levanta, que no voy a correrme con el hijo de puta que está tocando el timbre de la tienda. — mascullo, separándose de Jared y guardando su miembro. — Ya voy yo.  
  
— Simplemente no puedes dejarme así, ¿Sabes? — Dijo, levantándose y ajustándose su enorme polla — Maldición... ¿Por qué soy tan grande?  
  
— Yo me pregunto lo mismo. — Jensen rebusco en su bolsillo, sacando su cartera para ver cuánto tenía aun allí dentro. — Vamos, ve a lavarte la cara que vamos a comer.  
  
— Esta bien mama — molesto, haciendo que Jensen le mirara serio, para cuando él se volteara, abofetearle el culo, con fuerza — ¡¡Hey!!  
  
— Eso es por hacerte el listo, grandote. — le regaño, bajando con los pies en los talones, siguiéndole hasta el piso inferior.  
  
Jared se acarició los glúteos levemente, pero una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, mientras caminaba lentamente al lavamanos, le gustaba convivir con Jensen, que empezaron locuras así y terminaran comiendo pizza, quizás acurrucados, quizás dándose mimos, solo siendo ellos, dedicándose el uno al otro.  
  
Era como sí pudieran simplemente dejarse ir... de cada cosa que les molestaba y quererse, quererse como nadie lo había hecho. Regreso a la cocina mirando a Jensen entrar con una sonrisa y sí podía acostumbrarse a ello — ¿Quieres un plato?  
  
Fue una pregunta con la que se ganó horas de burlas.  
  
Y fue divertido.

  
Pasar dos noches seguidas en casa de Padalecki no es como esperaba que su primera cita oficial acabara, claro, están juntos ahora, o al menos eso piensa y quiere seguirlo pensando. Esta más feliz y atento a lo que hace después de esos maravillosos días y cuando se consigue con su grupo de trabajo, estos se muestran incomodos y cuidadosos con él mientras hablan del siguiente proyecto, e incluso si le gusta pensar que hace algo distinto a lo que su padre quería para él, no es así.  
  
Hace exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera, dedicarse a planificar eventos de gran magnitud, a reunir estadísticas, a investigar, a sentarse horas en un sofá buscando todas las soluciones posibles a un problema; que él tenga un fin diferente para todo ese trabajo casi no significa nada.  
  
Estar dos días con Jared ha sido bueno para su piel, aunque no han follado ni han tenido nada de contacto sexual que haya finalizado con un orgasmo por parte de ambos, demasiadas llamadas de sus amigos cuando se han dado cuenta de que no ha ido a casa de Thomas, pensando que la policía lo había agarrado por fin con una buena excusa.  
  
También los amigos de Jared se han metido entre ambos sin saberlo y para no tener un conflicto, Padalecki ha tenido que mentirles. No han tenido unas horas para ellos solos después de la película y en la mañana, desayunando con Jared, ha sido más o menos flojo, con ambos medio dormidos, en piyamas, tocándose más de lo que se debería en un desayuno.  
  
Cuando se hace de noche y son pasadas las diez, Jensen decide que el trabajo es muy duro y por primera vez se consigue asimismo caminando tan temprano a la casa de Thomas.  
  
La noche esta cálida y por esa vez al menos no había rajadas excesivas de viento que irritaran sus ojos, se siente fresco, con energía y realmente deseoso de trabajar, es como sí su mente trabajara simplemente más rápido y concreto con los días de descanso que se ha dado, lo que realmente tiene lógica y puede que su ex pareja con su voz cantarina de tengo la razón, se lo haya dicho una y otra vez, quizás, sí quizás.  
  
Pero lo olvidaría, no le diría y esperar a escuchar te lo dije bajo ninguna situación.  
  
Aun así usa la llave para entrar en el pequeño apartamento de paredes grisáceas con tonos cafés carros confiado en que su dueño, está en su monótono y aburrido trabajo — turno de noche —, haciendo su vida normal y aunque ahora lo entiende un poco más al respecto, es algo que tampoco admitiría... aunque quizás se lo deba, pensara eso en otro momento, porque supuestamente Sharon le ha mandado unas fotos que podrían darle lo que necesitaban para un caso en el que estaban enfrascados hace meses.  
  
Pero se equivoca, Tom está ahí mirándole con los brazos cruzados.  
  
No es tan alto como Jared, ese es su primer pensamiento.  
  
Aunque aún tiene esos ojos azules de niño bueno que le atrajeron desde el inicio.  
  
— Woah, querido, no tenías por qué esperarme despierto, no es como si fuera a venir ebrio. — intuye la que se le viene encima con todo esto.  
  
— ¿Dónde estabas?— La preguntase deslizo de sus labios, con dificultad claramente conteniendo su enojo — Estábamos preocupados.  
  
— ¿No estamos mayores para esto, Thomas? Usar el "estábamos" en nuestras discusiones siempre ha estado demás y gracias por preocuparte. — pasa a su lado, brevemente mirando el rostro de Thomas, que posee uno de los rictus de enfado más sexys que ha visto.  
  
— Jensen, ¿Dónde estabas? — repitió más quedito, más lento.  
  
— En la casa de un amigo. — retira la chaqueta de cuero de sus hombros y la tira en el sofá, retirándose luego la camiseta y dejándola en el mismo lugar, no tiene ningún interés en darle más, mucho menos decirle que ahora comprende el mundo un poco mejor, hasta el punto de que si bien quisiera, podría arreglar las cosas enteramente con Welling.  
  
— ¿Amigo? — Su voz suena incrédula. — Tú no tienes amigos fuera de la causa, lo consideras inútil.  
  
— Eso ha cambiado. — Jensen suspiro, quitándose los zapatos y subiendo sus pies a la mesilla de café. — He cambiado un poco y no todo está escrito en piedra.  
  
— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué un cambio por un desconocido? ¿Tan bueno está?  
  
Ni siquiera espero una respuesta frontal a su pregunta, camino a la alacena de la esquina para poder tomar una copa y servir un poco de vino, uno que le hiciera entrar en calor.  
  
— ¿Celoso, Tommy? No tienes porque, ustedes son personas muy diferentes. — palmeo el cojín a su lado. — Ven, siéntate.  
  
— No seas idiota — gruño pero obedeció minutos después. — Es solo que generalmente, tú ego grita al mundo tengo razón y ustedes no, jodanse.  
  
— Eso es porque suele ser verdad no. — apoyo su codo en el respaldar del sofá para luego poder afincar su rostro en su mano y mirar a Thomas intensamente a través de sus largas pestañas. — Pero estaba equivocado, Tommy, estaba muy equivocado, especialmente contigo...  
  
— ¡Estas borracho! — afirmo con toda la certeza que pudo reunir en su voz.  
  
— Bebe, no estoy ebrio, no bebo... bueno desde hace dos días y ni siquiera puedo recordar que hice luego del tercer vaso de Whisky. Tú sabes que detesto el alcohol, me hace lento. — estiro su mano para acariciar el cabello sedoso de Thomas, despeinado porque seguramente había estado tirando de ellos.  
  
— ¿Y porque estas actuando así conmigo? — su voz suena incrédula, lejana y claramente desconfiada.  
  
— No voy a pedirte más que una última noche aquí. — explico, sonriendo cuando las cejas de Tom se juntaron.  
  
— Una sola noche... No vas a volver, ¿Verdad?  
  
— No. — tenía que dejárselo en claro, no podía seguir viviendo en la casa de su ex, incluso si ya no tenían nada entre ambos. — No voy a regresar, Tom. No puedo, te extraño y te quiero, pero era yo, no tú, por supuesto que tú sabías eso desde hace mucho.  
  
— Lo sé — concluyo dejando la copa en la mesa, sin ganas de seguir tomado ni una gota más — Tiene que ser especial, alguien extraño para lograr esto, para que estés así... Distinto.  
  
— Si, él es diferente y alto. — sonrió Jensen, viendo a Welling suspirar.  
  
— Idiota fetichista — acuso empujándole un poco, con los ojos medianamente llenos de lágrimas — Lamento que no funcionara lo nuestro, pero realmente me alegro por ambos.  
  
— ¿No estas ni un poquito celoso, eh? ¿No quieres conocerlo? — le molesto Jensen, de nuevo acariciando su cabello negro.  
  
— No estaba preparado para aceptar que ya no teníamos ni las mínima esperanza — confiesa con un bufido — Pero es curioso, como a la vez me siento feliz, porque hayas salido de tu caparazón.  
  
— No estaba en un caparazón. — musito Ackles, mirando a otro lado. — Pero... la verdad es que sentía que me ahogaba con esto entre tú y yo. No quiero seguir haciéndote daño, no quiero seguir atrasándote.  
  
— Gracias Jensen — apoyo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, sin preocuparse por esconder sus lágrimas — Gracias.  
  
— Shhhh... Hombre, que ya no sé cómo reaccionar a tus lagrimas sin querer besarte. — susurro, abrazando a Thomas con suavidad.  
  
— Ni se te ocurra tocarme — bromeo aun entre lágrimas — No dejare que arruines algo bastante bueno solo por soy irresistible.  
  
—Oh, qué bonito, ¿No quieres follar una última vez? Total no es como si vaya a enterarse...  
  
— No seas imbécil — gruño, empujándole mientras se limpiaba el rostro. — ¿No estás hablando en serio, no?  
  
— Eso depende de ti... ya, ya, bromeaba. —se rio con fuerza, poniéndose de pie para irse a la cocina a ver que había de picar en la nevera de Welling, preguntándose si de verdad esta sería la última vez en la que caminaría por aquí.  


  
A veces le sorprende lo espontáneo que puede ser Jared, si sus sonrisas y gestos cariñosos fuera de la nada no le habían dado una idea de que tanto podía serlo, aquella mañana se dio cuenta.  
  
La noche anterior habían quedado de que no se verían porque el más alto tenía que ir a una reunión con unos proveedores, algo que le llevaría todo el día, con decepción había colgado el teléfono, pero también con miedo a admitir que aquella noticia había sido un balde de agua fría y que desde ese segundo... Ya le extrañaba.  
  
Pero ahora, ahora, tiene que admitir que le encanta la espontaneidad de ese hombre, esa que puede ver en un pequeño mensaje que acaba de entrar "Cancele la reunión, quiero verte, ¿Qué dices?"  
  
"Digo que eres un hombre muy irresponsable, te veo en 30, cosas que hacer." Responde, pensando en cómo dejar todo al aire sin que nadie le mande a la mierda o le meta en un psiquiátrico porque se ha vuelto loco; Jensen nunca ha detenido un trabajo solo porque si, así que esa debe idearse una estrategia.  
  
La verdad es, que después de quince minutos pensando en qué hacer con su equipo, acaba por tirar de golpe los papeles en la mesa, poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta del respaldar del sofá y salir del apartamento sin ver a nadie. Es más fácil de lo que parecía hace quince minutos y se pregunta porque Jared no le ha respondido.  
  
Envía otro texto cuando llega al subterráneo, girándose por inercia para ver si alguien lo ha seguido.  
  
"¿Donde?"  
  
Esta demasiado inquieto cuando su celular no vibra en respuesta, por un segundo piensa sí le abra pasado algo, después de todo Jared no pone atención a su alrededor y piensa que todas las personas son buenas, en una ciudad como esa... ¡Sí claro!  
  
Sin embargo para su alivio y el de su desbocado corazón su celular suena minutos después "En el parque, quiero caminar bajo el sol un rato contigo"  
  
"Estaré allí pronto." Respondió, aliviado de que le hubiera respondido, sin duda le había dado un susto, ahora se preocupaba bastante por el cuándo no estaban juntos, aunque casi siempre estaban en la tienda.  
  
Se subió al subterráneo y no tardo en trasladarse a la zona donde Jared vivía, de allí a conseguir el parque fue fácil, allí era donde Kat llevaba a su mascota todo el tiempo, y también donde él se había conseguido espontáneamente con Padalecki.  
  
Ya no había nieve, pero aun el frio calaba en los huesos, por lo que no le extraño ver pocas personas en el parque caminando tomadas de la mano. La pista de patinaje del parque también estaba vacía, salvo por un par de niños y varios adultos que reían. Se preguntó brevemente lo que sería estar allí.  
  
Olvido rápidamente aquello cuando encontró a Jared mirando el cielo con sus ojos cafés resplandeciendo hermosamente, su corazón salto y se vio atraído hacia este como una abeja a la miel, quizás se alegraba un poco de que Jared hubiera decidido esa locura aquella tarde.  
  
— Que irresponsable, ¿No? ¿Qué ocurrió con los negocios? — pregunto, tomándole por la cintura mientras este aún estaba con su espalda hacia a él, por lo que le tomo totalmente de sorpresa. — ¿O es que ya estás tan forrado que no te importa pedir más? Te recuerdo que Colin quiere esas muñequeras de Spiderman.  
  
La sonrisa de que Jared le dedica le encanta, es felicidad pura, tan solo por escucharle — No quería hablar con ellos Jen, son aburridos, además aún puedo pedir el pedido la otra semana pero no le digas Colin.  
  
— Oh, no soy escaparate de nadie para guardar secretos, además, ya tengo muchos cajones llenos. — se quejó Jensen, pero no le soltó, simplemente apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Jared. — ¿De verdad dejaste la reunión para verme?  
  
— Sí... — se mordió los labios — No podía dejar de pensar en ti y ¿Qué es la vida si uno no hace una locura o dos?  
  
— Te conviertes en mí, mis locuras se convirtieron en mi rutina, quemar edificios, poner pancartas en sitios peligrosos, romperme todas las costillas mientras arremetía contra una marcha represiva, pescarme la puta malaria por no ponerme las vacunas. — Jensen se rio de la expresión de Jared mientras lo soltaba. — Entonces, ¿Qué otra locura tienes para hoy?  
  
— Bueno, no lo sé... mis locuras no llegaron a tanto como las tuyas — contesto, tomando la mano de Jensen e incitándole a caminar a su lado — Siempre has vivido al límite ¿No, chico rudo?  
  
— Tú adoras a los chicos rudos. — Jensen le dijo tan pronto la última palabra salió de los labios de Jared. — Te excita salir con uno. — siguió molestando mientras sonreía con socarronería. — Vamos, si, si quieres hacer un mundo mejor, tienes que arriesgarte, pero solo puedes hacerlo si no tienes lazos emocionales más allá de los amigos, cada vez que uno de los chicos se casa o una de las chicas sale embarazada, quieren salirse muy rápido de la marcha.  
  
— Bueno — se sonrojo un poco, desviando su mirada hacia el frente — Si, me gustan los chicos rudos y no tienes que dejar de serlo, para lo que funciona entre nosotros — murmuro con un puchero.  
  
— Sabia que te había gustado eso, es que ya me lo veía venir, si es que te ponen los superhéroes, pero que sepas que no voy a ponerme nada de látex en el cuerpo, ni siquiera un condón.  
  
— Esta bien, me gusta el semen — contesto haciendo reír a Jensen por su descaro.  
  
Parecía bastante escandalizado, pero sobre todo divertido.  
  
— Ya, pero no lo digas en voz alta.  
  
— Pero, ¿Por qué? — se quejó.  
  
— Porque hay niños aquí, hombre, alguno de ellos podría escucharte, entonces tendrías que enfrentarte a sus padres, que bien podrían ser tan altos como tu hermano.  
  
— Uh, buen punto — contesto girando su cabeza hacia ambas partes, buscando cerciorarse de que nadie le hubiera escuchado, aunque fue el momento justo para darse cuenta de las pocas personas que patinaban en ese momento — Jen... ¿Quieres ir a patinar conmigo?  
  
— ¿En serio? — cuestiono, alzando una ceja. — ¿Tú con tu enorme cuerpo patinas? No lo creo.  
  
— Creo más bien que puedo enseñarte a patinar, Jen, digo, no pareces una persona muy coordinada de extremidades — molestó, sus brazos acercando más a Jensen — ¿Qué dices? ¿Te enseño?  
  
— ¿De verdad piensas que puedes enseñarme algo? — le pregunto con sorna, alzando una de sus cejas al ver a Padalecki sonreírle como siempre, con sus adorables hoyuelos a la vista. — No creo, pero te dejare pensar que sí.  
  
— Espero que tu hermoso culo esté listo para el frío — empieza a caminar con energía, sus ojos brillan como los de un niño, entre la alegría y la inocencia y Jensen aprieta su mano mientras se deja llevar, es sencillamente encantador estar con ese hombre, nunca se había sentido de esa forma.  
  
Lo gracioso de Jared, es que pese a que diga las cosas en broma muchas veces, en especial cuando son amenazas, siempre llega a acertar; y para vergüenza de Jensen, se consigue con el culo en el suelo cinco minutos después de haberse puesto los patines. No es la única vez en la que le ocurre, le pasa unas dos veces más antes de que Jared lo ayude a conseguir el equilibrio, lo que aunque no es fácil, Jared lo hace más sencillo al ser tan enorme y poderoso físicamente.  
  
Le es fácil manipularlo en el hielo y al poco rato de conseguir el equilibrio, Jared le deja solo, adelantándose, demostrándose que pese a su altura y su corpulencia, en el hielo y con los patines alquilados que le ha tomado quince minutos conseguir de su talla, se mueve con una gracilidad natural.  
  
Parece fascinado con la suavidad y la ligereza que siente a su alrededor. Y se detiene, para observarle, sujetándose de la baranda sin apartar los ojos de Padalecki; su cabello se mueve tan lentamente como su cuerpo, tiene una sonrisa pequeña cuando el viento golpea su rostro, la sensación pequeña de temblor sacude su cuerpo, porque Jared se ve hermoso y tranquilo.  
  
La libertad de su cuerpo es impresionante, se deja llevar fácilmente, y para cuando regresa a Jensen, su cabello esta desordenado y sus mejillas están sonrosadas como las de una muñeca de porcelana.  
  
— Eres hermoso. — Jensen susurra colocando sus manos en las mejillas calientes.  
  
— ¿Si? — Su voz es insegura — Eso es algo que no siempre me dicen, quizás más bien nunca.  
  
— No te han visto como yo te he visto. — respondió con un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y dejando su frente en la barbilla de Jared.  
  
— Por mucho tempo pensé que simplemente había algo malo en mi... que no era del agrado de los demás, algo que me hacía menos atractivo — se encogió de hombro impulsándose hacia atrás y atrayendo lentamente a Jensen con el — Pero ahora tú me dices lo contrario y se siente tan bien, saber que significo algo para ti.  
  
— A la gente le gustan los Geeks, a mí no me gustan los Geeks, a mí me gustas tú.  
  
Jared pensó que eso era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho nunca, que demonios, en serio lo era y sus ojos se humedecieran unos segundos, solo para darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de ese hombre y que era quizás, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida — Eres muy bueno con las palabras.  
  
— Y con mi boca también... — una de las manos de Jensen se posó detrás de su nuca, enrollándose en su largo y desordenado cabello. — ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? Tus manos están temblando. — le hizo notar que las manos que se aferraban a la mano de Jensen le temblaban, pero no por precisamente por el frio.  
  
— No, no es eso — murmuro ocultando su rostro de su novio — Es solo que...  
  
— ¿Qué? — pregunto Jensen, sin dejar de mirar a Jared, buscando que le dijera algo.  
  
— Es que... En serio nunca nadie — intento separar de Jensen cuando noto que no podía contener las lágrimas pero el otro hombre le acerco con cuidado, como si tratara algo muy valioso.  
  
— Ya, está bien, vayamos por ese chocolate caliente... te mereces eso. — sonrió, orgulloso de haber desestabilizado a Jared de esa forma, de haberle dado algo que necesitaba, ese cariño y amor que ambos buscaban.  
  
— Si — respondió, con una sonrisa pequeña, sintiendo las manos de Jensen limpiar su rostro.

  


  



	5. LA NOCHE EN LA QUE ENTRELAZAMOS NUESTRAS MANOS

  
Sucede que esa tarde simplemente no pueden separase el uno del otro, están más calientes de lo normal y no pueden dejar de besarse, gruñir y frotarse como un par de animales, chocando contra cada esquina de su apartamento y disfrutando del calor y el sudor que empieza a rodearles, es caliente... muy caliente y no pueden en nada que no sea sus pollas frotándose de arriba a abajo con la fricción ruda de la ropa de por medio, o con las manos ajenas, apretando sus culos.  
  
Cuando se dan cuenta están en el sofá, tomando aire para volver a comerse la boca y esta vez en un baile sensual, que hace al más alto gruñir cada vez que su culo rosa la polla ajena. Es el quien pierde la camisa primero, y los zapatos, además los calcetines de edición limitada de Stars Wars, de los que Jensen no se ha carcajeado porque tiene la polla tan dura que la sangre no le llega al cerebro para nada. Tiene a Jared contra el sofá, sujetándolo de la cadera y embistiendo, como si estuvieran de lleno en el acto sexual; pero lo cierto es que no han llegado tan lejos, por manía del resto del mundo y hoy, hoy parece que si podrán, que llegaran hasta el final.  
  
Si es que están a punto de correrse de solo pensar que con los teléfonos apagados, la tienda cerrada, y los perros recién alimentados, nada podría ser capaz de interrumpir su amor.  
  
Son segundos en los que ahora es Jensen quien está sobre las piernas de Padalecki pegando sus manos al sofá e imposibilitándole moverse mientras restriega sus pollas con furia... hasta que simplemente siente una fuerza sobrehumana que tira de él hacia atrás.  
  
El cerebro de Ackles no registra lo que ha sucedido hasta que esta tendido en el suelo con un dolor en la cadera donde se golpeado al caer. El movimiento repentino lo ha dejado mareado y tarda unos segundos en enfocar a una enorme figura, tan alta como Jared... o quizás más.  
  
Jared esta tan sorprendido como él y son dos segundos para que este en el suelo cerciorándose de que este bien — Jeff que demonios haces, no tires a mi novio al suelo.  
  
— ¿A tu...? ¡Joder, Jared! ¿Qué no es ese el imbécil del sitio ese? ¡Pero qué cara tienes para dejarlo entrar en tu apartamento y hacerte guarradas sin habérmelo presentado para que le metiera un puñetazo por haberte insultado! — el hermano de Jared, Jeff, parecía bastante enfadado y mucho más alto de lo que había esperado Jensen, que le observaba con la boca abierta, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.  
  
— Pero... Jeff — Jared tiene ese puchero, que Jensen ama y le hace todo un niño pequeño — Tú ya sabias que estaba saliendo con él... y no me estaba haciendo guarradas.  
  
— ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo explicas todo eso de... eso de...? ¡Eso de sujetarte de las manos! Vamos, que para uno que consigues parecía que te estaba violando y no me hagas esa cara Jared. — le mascullo su hermano mayor, que tenía las mejillas bien sonrojadas.  
  
— No me está violando... de hecho se sentía muy bien y ¡Auch, Jeff, no me golpees!  
  
— Pero mira las guarradas que dices, niño. Y tú ya levántate que para algo eres un hombre. — le mascullo a Jensen. — Además de que aun te debo un buen derechazo.  
  
Jensen se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa, una irónica ayudando a Jared que aún se acariciaba la cabeza — Asumo que eres Jeff.  
  
— Y tú el imbécil que le hizo daño a mi hermano menor. — gruño, tomando a Jensen de la camisa y empujándolo hasta que choco con la pared más cercana. — Y aquí está mi discurso de si le haces daño te mato, después de haberte cortado las pelotas y habértelas hecho tragar.  
  
Detrás de ambos, Jared observaba la escena alucinado, su hermano estaba completamente en modo hermano protector y sin duda si no le decía algo, Jensen no saldría sin un ojo amoreteado de esta.  
  
— Jeff — Jared hablo, pero una mirada a los ojos verdes de su amante basto para simplemente callarse.  
  
— No lo hare daño de nuevo, no puedo ni quiero hacerlo — su voz sonó seria, mientras se quitaba levemente las manos de Jeff de encima — Solo era un mal momento y Jared estuvo ahí cuando ocupaba una víctima, pero nunca más pasara.  
  
Eso pareció aguantar la furia de Jeff Padalecki, que respiro como un toro apunto de embestir, pero que simplemente retrocedió, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Jared que parecía resignado a que a él también le tocara parte del enfado de su hermano. Jeff se sentó en el sofá diagonal a donde habían estado retozando y se aflojo la corbata.  
  
— Jeff... él es Jensen, Jen, él es Jeffrey — dijo Jared y ambos voltearon a mirarlo como diciendo ¿En serio estas presentándonos, justo ahora?  
  
— Quizás deberías ir a por algo de Whisky. — Jensen sonrió, palmeándole el hombro a Jared con suavidad para que su novio se relajara un poco, seguramente aun pensaba que su hermano quería abalanzarse sobre él.  
  
— Si, con hielo. — la voz de Jeff se hizo escuchar, mientras no perdía de vista como su hermano interactuaba con el imbécil.  
  
— Pero... — Jensen acaricio su mejilla, ayudándole a tranquilizarse un poco más antes de que asintiera — Volveré dentro de unos segundos.  
  
— Este bien, tiene todo el derecho a enfadarse. — una vez más, Jensen le beso, solo que más bien de una manera decente, no como le había estado besando antes, con lengua y saliva por todas partes.  
  
Cuando su novio se retiró de la habitación simplemente suspiro cuando noto la forma en Jeffrey Padalecki le veía, una férrea determinación de cuidar lo que consideraba suyo, podía verlo, qué demonios podía sentirlo.  
  
— Mi hermano nunca creció, es un niño en muchas cosas, como cuando confía con tanta facilidad en la gente ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?  
  
— Me gane su confianza después de lo que le hice, ya me disculpe con él, pero supongo que es hora de que me disculpe contigo. — Jensen fue a sentarse en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y colocando los brazos en el respaldar del sofá. — Él te respeta demasiado, por eso quería esperar al momento adecuado.  
  
— Más que disculparse, me gustaría escuchar que vas a cuidarle y no a herirle, tu palabra.  
  
— No voy a herirle, no quiero hacerlo... el, como yo, estuvo solo durante mucho tiempo, buscando el amor hasta debajo de las piedras, refugiándose en esto, su palacio de historietas y películas de alta calidad y escuchando música y pasando tiempo con sus perros, ¿Cómo su hermano no te has dado cuenta que no ha salido de aquí en seis años?  
  
— Si — suspiro dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás — Ha estado buscando consuelo en sus historietas por tanto tiempo que he olvidado lo que era verle sonreír simplemente por felicidad propia.  
  
— Y ahora lo has asustado... hey, bebe, ¿Me traes galletas? Ya que no bebo. — Jensen le pidió a Jared tan pronto este se acercó con la botella y un vaso.  
  
Jared le miro un segundo, esperando ver en sus ojos algo de lo que pudiera estar hablando con Jeff — ¿Con Leche?  
  
— Con café, ¿No te molesta? — Jensen sonrió, acariciando la muñeca de Jared que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
— No, para nada — suspiro antes dejarle en la pequeña mesa el Whisky a su hermano que lo tomo sin mirarle, como si esperara a que Jensen continuara.  
  
— Solo... si quieres resolver esto de la mala manera y de verdad quieres golpearme, dejémoslo a él fuera de esto, yo simplemente puedo decirte que no le hare daño, que le amo aunque aún no se lo haya dicho, porque... creo, ambos somos... estamos, totalmente oxidados en esto de tener una relación, porque el... y yo, creemos que lo estamos llevando muy rápido, pero... la verdad es que no nos importa.  
  
— Cuídalo, es un buen chico y es la luz de mi vida — levantó la mano señalándole — Eso no quiere decir que no te esté vigilando, al menos por un tiempo. ¿Entendido?  
  
— Entendido, para el también eso es importante. Yo nunca fui muy cercano a mi hermano mayor, pero a la menor, a ella siempre la ando cuidando, aunque a decir verdad, su vida es mucho más estable que la mía. — sonrió, acariciándose el cabello corto.  
  
— Eso me agrada, sabes lo que es ser hermano mayor — Jeff suspiro quitando tensión de sus hombros.  
  
— Lamento haberle hecho daño ese día, solo no podía entender lo que era tener una vida fuera de a lo que estaba acostumbrado, bien sea a mi vida de riquillo idiota o la que llevaba antes de conocer a tu hermano. — sonrió, dando un suspiro que también lo alivio a él, vio a su novio salir de la cocina con una taza de humeante café. — ¿Hiciste para ti también?  
  
— Oh no, por mi parte necesitaba algo más fuerte — menciono, sentándose a lado de Jensen y dejando el café en la pequeña mesa — Como whisky.  
  
— Hey, no nos pongamos creativos con el licor, solo un vaso y luego vas y te sirves café. — le dijo, sintiendo las mejillas arder cuando Jared se inclinó por sobre su regazo para alcanzar el vaso de su hermano casi vacío y rellenarlo.  
  
— Pero amor, sabes bien que el licor no me hace nada, siempre quedo fresco como lechuza — rebatió.  
  
— Lechuga, querrás decir. Bueno, pero no bebas mucho que siempre acabas convenciéndome a mí de que lo haga — aguanto la respiración cuando Jared apoyo su mano en su entrepierna antes de volver a su posición original. — ¿Sabes? — dijo en un susurro. — Si lo haces voy a empezar a sugerir cosas.  
  
— Uh, si lechuga — sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, sin darse cuenta que su hermano miraba detenidamente la química que simplemente parecía fluir entre ambos — Mmmm ¿Qué cosas?  
  
— Como que tú y tu hermano, y por supuesto, yo, deberíamos montarnos un trio, conmigo al medio, joder, no tienes idea de lo que le hace eso a mis neuronas. — y como si no hubiera dicho nada, se inclinó a la mesa de café para tomar las galletas de chocolate que Jared había traído de la pastelería.  
  
— Eres un cabrón — respondió Jared en voz baja disimulando perfectamente y volteando se hacía su hermano — Lo siento hermano, debí decirte que andábamos por aquí... Haciendo cosas, digo, no esas, no, sino juntos.  
  
— Joder, es que hasta con tu hermano te hundes. — no pudo evitar reírse Jensen.  
  
Pero el suspiro de Jeff cortó cualquier cosa que Jared pudiera o no decir.  
  
— Escuchen, aun no estoy seguro de esto, pero... si Jensen es un hermano mayor como dice que es, sé que entiende perfectamente cómo me siento.  
  
— Confía en mi Jeff... Estoy haciendo la elección correcta — tomo la mano de Jensen apretando un poco — Y el cuida mucho de mí, nos cuidamos mutuamente en realidad.  
  
— Bueno, supongo que ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarte, tienes 28 después de todo, ¿No? No debería estarte cuidando o celándote como si tuvieras quince y en la flor de la juventud.  
  
— No importa, gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí — había un enorme comentario implícito en ello, uno que entristecía a ambos hombre " Como papa y mama nunca lo estuvieron", pero fue un secreto a voces, incluso para Jensen, nadie dijo nada.  
  
— Si... era lo que menos que podía hacer, de todas formas, ¿No vas a preguntar qué hago aquí? — pregunto con una sonrisa, metiendo la mano en uno de los largos bolsillos de su sobretodo.  
  
— Uh, no lo sé, a veces solo vienes porque soy el hermanito más adorable del mundo — molesto ganándose una incrédula mirada de Jeff — Bueno, bueno, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
— Pues ya estoy listo para ver la nueva peli Geek de esas que te gustan y la he alquilado para que la veamos juntos, bueno, ahora los tres, supongo. — saco de su abrigo la película y se la lanzo a Jared. — Voy a ver que puedo cocinar.  
  
— Eres el mejor hermano del mundo — sonrió Jared, saltando en el asiento del sofá. — No puedo creer que recordaras cuando quería verla, en serio.  
  
— Ya, que no sé cómo no sacas tiempo si ahora tienes a dos chicos trabajando. — se sonrió Jeff, dejándolo con la mejor versión de El Hobbit que había hasta ahora mientras se acomodaba las mangas para que no le estorbaran a la hora de cocinar.  
  
— Colin ha instaurado una dictadura allá bajo por cierto, ni siquiera me deja acercarme me dice que vaya con Jensen por ahí — cuenta, haciendo un ligero puchero — Bueno, no me molesta tanto ¿No, cariño?  
  
— Hey, Jeff, ¿Cómo era la vida sexual de Jared con sus otros novios? — preguntó, Jensen en voz alta levantándose del sofá para dejarle con la boca abierta.  
  
— ¿Estás loco? — susurro Jared incrédulo.  
  
— ¿Pero qué dices...? — el mayor de los Padalecki casi gruño, apenas girándose para ver a Jensen que le seguía mirando muy tranquilo.  
  
— Es que hombre, hemos estado intentado hacerlo desde hace unos meses y siempre hay algo que nos interrumpe y con las cosas que hay hoy en día...  
  
— Nah, no te preocupes, mi hermano es como un cachorrito, siempre está besando y tocando mucho, así que un momento lo conseguirán — rebatió Jeff, Ackles piensa que disfruta un poco haberles interrumpido.  
  
— Hey, que les estoy oyendo, cabrones. — les grito Jared desde la sala, aun sentado en el sofá con la película en las manos y los labios fruncidos. — Y tú, Jensen, ¿Cómo le preguntas eso a mi hermano?  
  
— Eh, que soy hermano mayor también y a ustedes los menores les gusta soltarlo todo por la boca. — fue la respuesta simple de Jensen, una que le hizo ganarse un poco más a Jeff, que solo sonrió mientras seguía rebuscando en los cajones.  
  
— Simplemente, están enterados de que no pueden llegar a llevarse tan bien que me molesten al mismo tiempo ¿Cierto? — rebatió ligeramente ofendido aun abrazando la película que tenía entre sus brazos.  
  
— Eso puedes darlo por seguro, cachorro. — Jensen sonrió socarrón, antes de notar que le había llamado eso frente a Jeff que le veía con una ceja alzada.  
  
— ¿Qué?, me gusta decirle así — se defendió sonrojado — ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?  
  
— Si sabes cocinar.... — lo dijo exactamente en el tono que Jensen esperaba escuchar, algo esperanzador pero sobre todo burlón.  
  
— Claro que sí ¿Quieres que te enseñe? — un claro reto en su voz.  
  
— Este hijo de puta se está ganando una buena posición en mi lista de chicos bueno... ten cuidado y me dan ganas con este. — amenazo guiñándole un ojo a través de la cocina a Jared que se rio.  
  
Jared estaba inmensamente feliz de que Jensen lograra ganarse un poco a su hermano, estaba seguro que con el tiempo podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos y la sola idea le hacía suspirara tranquilo — Mucha charla, tengo hambre.  
  
— Ya, ese chico come como cerdo, así que hagamos aperitivos... en aquel estante están las palomitas con mantequilla, dale esas, yo iré a hacer los rollitos de jamón y la salsa, en el salón de lavadoras hay un empaque full de Coca Cola, trae dos y ponlas en la nevera. Y tú, vago, vete a pasear a los perros o algo.  
  
— Pero... ¿No necesitan ayuda? — se quejó Jared, viendo como su novio obedecía sin rechistar nada.  
  
— No, vamos, que no voy a montármelo con tu novio, puedes ir a la panadería y traer cannolis, que te queda de camino al parque. — le dijo, dándole un vistazo largo a su hermano y pensado si de verdad podía dejarle ir.  
  
— Esta bien, pero sé bueno Jeff, no lo asustes — advirtió aún no muy confiado — En serio.  
  
— Ven, chico grande. — le llamo, haciéndole señas con las manos.  
  
— ¿Qué sucede? — se acercó curioso.  
  
Sin decir nada, su hermano mayor le abrazo con fuerza, apresándole entre sus poderosos brazos y dejándole sin aliento momentáneamente. Fue un acto no improvisado, pero que a Jeff le desgarro el corazón un poco al pensar que no había confiado en su hermano cuando este le había pedido una oportunidad para Jensen.  
  
— Una oportunidad. Una le daré, pero que no se pase de listo.  
  
— Gracias — susurro Jared dejándose llevar unos segundos por el calor fraternal del mayor.  
  
— Ahora ve a la panadería... y no te tardes. — Jeff le dio una palmada en la espalda, separándose de el sin mirarle a los ojos.  
  
— Eres el mejor, te amo — le susurro empezando a caminar hacia donde había amarrado a sus perros, con una sensación de felicidad en el pecho, su hermano era más que eso, era prácticamente su padre y su apoyo era algo muy grande para él; se sentía seguro y protegido, sentimientos que también había encontrado en Jensen aunque de manera distinta.

  


  
Se había sentido aliviado esa mañana cuando había despertado con el cuerpo desnudo de Jared sobre el suyo, completamente dormido, babeando su pecho como un bebe. Había sido esa la adorable visión que lo ayudo a superar la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche y que ahora no recordaba para nada. Se froto la frente y luego los ojos.  
  
Era tarde, podía verlo por la luminiscencia del sol. Jared lo había convertido en un ser dormilón como él. Aunque solo en parte, porque Padalecki siempre salía a correr muy temprano, a veces hasta de madrugada y regresaba para tomarse una bebida restauradora y meterse a la cama a dormir de nuevo luego de una larga ducha. Le acaricio su cabello largo y sonrió, le gustaba ese hombre, que demonios, sabía que aunque ninguno había tocado nunca el tema, lo amaba y no podía dejar de detenerse en segundos como esos a disfrutar de un sentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido antes.  
  
Allí estaba ese ronroneo. Proveniente de Jared como el de un gato, cada vez que le arrullaba el cabello este gemía y le apretaba más contra su pecho.  
  
Jared no le respondió, estaba dormido, pero tenía una sonrisita en los labios que Jensen se sintió orgulloso del ser el causante, de cambiar su vida como el cambio la suya.  
  
Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, y se aferró el también a Jared, abrazándole con fuerza mientras sentía como toda esa soledad que había sentido por tanto tiempo abandonaba su cuerpo por fin.  
  
— Jay... por favor despierta... — susurro, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta ahogarlo.  
  
Por unos minutos, unos que realmente contó como interminables nada paso pero luego los ojos cafés estaban mirándole ligeramente asustados — ¿Jen? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?  
  
— No quiero sentirme solo de nuevo, no vayas a dejarme... no quiero estar solo... — sollozo, intentando controlar lo que sentía, pero parecía como si hubiera abierto una válvula que ahora no podía cerrar.  
  
Jared tenía las manos grandes, por dios, eran tan grandes y cálidas que cuando tomaron su rostro solo pudo llorar más — No voy a dejarte, no cuando gracias a ti me ha dejado de doler el pecho cada noche Jen, sé que quizás es pronto, pero te amo.  
  
— Te amo también... no tienes idea... — sollozo, cerrando sus ojos para dejar que su cuerpo se regocijara de felicidad con las palabras de Jared, que aunque no habían calmado su llanto repentino, le habían aliviado, si es que eran lo que necesitaba para sanar de ese gajo abierto que el mismo se había hecho.  
  
— Quédate conmigo — le beso en las mejillas, lamiendo sus lágrimas sin saber que había empezado a derramar las propias — Nunca me dejes tampoco.  
  
Le mataba verlo así, tan desesperado cuando usualmente Jensen era el centrado, y el quien desbordaba optimismo hasta por los codos. Se sentía impotente, ahora que amaba a Jensen, de no haberle conocido antes y así evitar su dolor, pero... ¿Hubiera funcionado si lo hubiera hecho? No lo creía, lo de ellos había sido en el momento perfecto.  
  
— Toda va a estar bien mi Jen, nos tomó tiempo encontrarnos pero ahora nada va separarnos — acarició su cabello varias veces buscando que dejara de llorar, aunque parecía no sería pronto.  
  
— Lo sé... solo no quiero que me separen de ti... quiero estar contigo, lo quiero más que nada... — sollozo, cubriendo sus ojos de pestañas húmedas con una mano.  
  
— Nadie me va alejar de ti... Nadie me va a alejar de la persona que amas, de tus risas, de tus caricias, de la forma en que me miras, de la forma en que lloras, seré tu confidente hasta el final de nuestros días.  
  
Una risa salió de los labios de Jensen, quien aún sollozaba ahora con más control, había apartado su mano y ahora veía a Jared a los ojos y sentía sus palabras.  
  
— Te amo, no me importa quien seas para el resto del mundo, amo lo que eres para mí, quien eres para mí... — le confeso, limpiándose las lágrimas.  
  
— Mi Jen — le volvió a acariciar las mejillas — Eres tan hermoso y perfecto para mí, no sabes cuánto te amo...  
  
— Comienzo a hacerme una idea... — sonrió, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo por fin que tenía control de sus emociones. — Creo... eso fue realmente intenso... tu y yo, no pensé que fuera a sentirse así cuando te conocí, mucho menos cuando después de nuestro segundo encuentro fortuito comencé a añorarte, a sentir que eras una pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de mi vida.  
  
— ¿En serio? — pregunto con diversión, acariciando las mejillas de su amante — También empecé a añorarte justo ahí.... Y pensar que me rechazaste luego  
  
— No quería hacerte daño, pero no había nada que no deseara más que tomarte de la barbilla y besarte ese día.  
  
— Abrazo a Jensen atrayéndolo sus brazos, más tranquilo de que el llanto de su pareja se haya detenido — ¿Te sientes mejor, Jen?  
  
— Me siento tonto, no sé porque me ha dado tan repentinamente esto de llorar como una jodida magdalena.  
  
— No importa, nunca escondas ninguna emoción conmigo Jen, no te sientas tonto — hizo una pausa — Lo cierto es que también me da miedo que sea un sueño, que de pronto te esfumes.  
  
— Si, eso me da miedo... pero... no vas a irte. No voy a dejarte. — susurro, besando la frente de Jared.  
  
— Ninguna de esas, me quedare contigo tanto como quieras, quizás más... ¿Sabes?, debería mudarte conmigo. — Se quedó callado unos segundos — Ya sabes, permanentemente.  
  
— Jared, bebe... sabes... — Jensen se mordió el labio, no quería sonar como que tenía dudas de su relación, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con Jared, no cuando él también se veía vulnerable. — Vamos, está bien, pero necesito mi espacio, como un cajón para la ropa y un espacio para mi cepillo de dientes.  
  
— Solo sí estas seguro, puedo esperar —contesto Jared, agradeciendo que Jensen no podía mirarle mientras estaba recostado en su pecho, pero seguramente había notado como su cuerpo se había puesto un poco más rígido. — No quiero que sienas que te estoy obligando a nada...  
  
— Esta bien, tengo que aceptarlo, vamos a tener que vivir juntos. — se aferró al pecho de Jared.  
  
— ¿En serio? — preguntó en voz baja, una pequeña sonrisita a medio formar en su rostro.  
  
— Si, quizás de esa forma podamos por fin tener sexo... y podamos practicar un poco esas cosas sexys.  
  
Una risa deseosa se escapó del más alta, una que por su posición Jensen sintió formarse y simplemente estallar en ese hermosos sonido — ¿Qué cosas sexys?  
  
— No sé, pensé que ustedes los nerds eran todos unos pervertidos llenos de fantasías sexuales. ¿No quieres que me ponga un traje de Thor y te folle con mi martillo? — pregunto, tomando a Jared de la barbilla.  
  
Las mejillas de Jensen se colorean y una risita pequeña y nerviosa se escapa de sus labios — Suena bien, también podrías follarme en la ducha, nunca lo he hecho rodeado de agua.  
  
— Oh... en serio. ¿Estas seguro de que no eres un virgen, Jay?  
  
— No lo soy... pero si ha pasado algún tiempo desde que, tu sabes, como un año, quizás dos.  
  
— Ahora entiendo la preocupación de Jeff, si no has tenido a nadie en todo ese tiempo era norma que se preocupara. — Ahora tenía sentido.  
  
— Fue como si con mi último a relación hubiera perdido el interés, en muchísimas cosas, incluso en estar con alguien, era como si me cabeza hubiera concluido que esas cosas no eran para mí...  
  
— Colin me ha dicho que tú estabas enamorado y él pensaba en ustedes como solo amigos... aunque no sé, es extraño para mí, que hayas salido con alguien como Hodge, por lo que he conocido de él las veces que lo he visto aquí ustedes son personas muy... distintas...  
  
— Pues no sé si realmente fue así... solo sé que fue buen sexo, pero solo eso, me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta que era igual que hacerlo con mi mano, supongo que estaba tan desesperado por cariño que no me importaba de donde viniera — se cubrió el rostro con las manos, suspirando un poco.  
  
— Ya, lo entiendo... yo también hice lo mismo estos últimos años, me refugiaba en el primero que me ofreciera pasar la noche. — se rio, recordando lo terrible que habían sido esos días y como con la propuesta de Jared llegarían a su fin.  
  
— ¿Me quieres? , sabes ni siquiera tienes que contestar, porque yo si te quiero y mucho — su voz sonó incrédula — Es un sentimiento tan extraño, ¿No crees?  
  
— Te amo. — lo soltó como si ya no pudiera seguir conteniéndolo dentro. — Solo te amo, y no me importa si eso lo hace más complicado o no, lidiare con ello si es así.  
  
— Te amo también — susurro abrazando a Jensen de nuevo — Pero tengo miedo, tanto como tú, no quiero estar solo de nuevo,  
  
— Ya... puedo entenderlo perfectamente, pero... yo nunca te dejare, y si yo puedo confiar en ti, tú también puedes darme un poco de confianza.  
  
— Esta bien Jen — su voz sonó más tranquila dejando un beso en la frente ajena — ¿Qué quieres desayunar guapo?  
  
— Dios, después de ese ataque de pánico que tuve, me conformo con cualquier cosa que tenga grasa sobrante. — siseo, tomando a Jared de los hombros para arrastrarlo hasta colocarlo sobre su cuerpo. — Quizás un poco de toque entre tú y yo.  
  
— ¿Toque? ¿Cómo qué? — Sus manos bajaron ligeramente por los costados tibios de su pareja — Tengo una curiosidad, ¿Tienes pecas en todo lado?, es algo que no me deja dormir.  
  
Con esa frase, Jensen rodo los ojos, soltando un resoplido de incredulidad.  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no metes tu cabeza entre mis piernas y descubres si las tengo en todos lados? — le reto, aun asombrado de lo baboso que Jared llegaba a ser.  
  
Jared le golpeo en el hombro — Sé que estás pensando y mira que te conozco — gruño, incorporándose un poco, para bajar en un camino de besos por el torso de amante.  
  
— No... No lo sabes... — se rio, sujetando a Jared de los hombros. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no carcajearse cuando el aliento de Jared toco su abdomen, sus cosquillas queriendo joderle lo caliente del momento. Jared se vengó lamiendo una y otra vez donde sabía que podía escucharle reír, su lengua era escurridiza, suave y cálida, y sus dedos bajaron a juguetear con polla que empezaba a crecer interesada.  
  
— Ok, lo sabes... por favor... — se removía incesantemente debajo de Jared, respirando agitadamente por intentar evitar los gemidos muy altos o las risas que le hacían cosquillas en la garganta, sus piernas acorralando a Jared entre ellas, pero poco control tenía sobre ellas.  
  
No podía creer que Jared de verdad estaba haciendo esto, con él, con un ser tan amargado y seco como el, que solo tenía una lengua afilada para responder y amedrentar, pero sobre todo provocar; y aun así, se había conseguido al cinco más encantador de Chicago, y no solo eso, si no lo que había logrado este chico con él; empezando por el hecho de que había hecho que se confesara ante él, que le dijera lo muy poco que le ponía, lo asustado que estaba de perderlo, lo mucho que lo amaba.  
  
No podía creer, que Jared quisiera quedarse con él.  
  
Sintió manos enormes en sus glúteos desnudos, luego en sus muslos y poco a poco Jared tuvo control de sus piernas, llevándolas hasta que Jensen tuvo que sostenerlas contra su pecho. Los ojos medio abiertos y las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza porque sabía lo que Jared estaba viendo en él; algo a lo que él no acababa de acostumbrarse. Vamos, que lo que había dicho no era mentira, le excitaba tener un amante de gran tamaño, y no solo allá abajo en la entrepierna; pero la penetración... no estaba tan acostumbrado a eso.  
  
— Solo verificarse si tienes pecas por aquí — susurro y su lengua bajo levemente, lamiendo uno de sus glúteos, las veces necesarias hasta que estaba temblando — Mmmm mira hay una aquí — su dedo acaricio su entrada, tan fugazmente que pudo no haber sucedido, su mengua solo seguía en los alrededores.  
  
— No hagas eso... — Jensen pidió, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con las fugaces dosis de placer que Jared le suministraba, entre sus besos y mordiscos a su glúteos, subiendo por sus muslos, a ese jodido dedo que le había convertido en mantequilla.  
  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió tan conectado a otro ser humano?  
  
No podía recordarlo, no podía siquiera pensar en que él y Tom habían tenido esto, porque no lo habían hecho. No, Jared era un único hijo de perra que le hacía sentir como si el mundo estuviera incendiándose, como si su propio cuerpo se estuviera quemando por dentro de placer.  
  
— ¿Qué? — preguntó con inocencia, tomando con fuerza y apretando ambos glúteos, solo para dejarlos y seguir lamiendo por donde sus manos habían encendido.  
  
— No te entiendo... en un momento eres un adorable cachorrito... y al siguiente te conviertes en una sexy fiera. — siseo, usando sus manos, que antes sujetaban sus muslos, para tomar a Jared del cabello. — Vamos, hazlo ya...  
  
— ¿Qué? — Pregunto con inocencia — ¿Esto? —la voz más inocente del mundo acompaño a lamida más obscena que su entrada había recibido nunca.  
  
— Joder, si... eso... hazlo de nuevo. — su agarre en el cabello largo de su amante se volvió algo doloroso para este, pero le gustaba ver al cuerpo de Jensen temblar con espasmos. — Esto es una locura... ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió el pequeño musculo lamer y lamer, dúos, estaba comiéndole el culo en toda regla, porque sentía loa dedos abrir y lamer el contorno hasta que estaba seguro que estaba rojo, como su rostro, como su pecho, como todo él.  
  
— Jay... Jay... — Jensen trataba de llamar su atención en vano, Padalecki parecía estar devorando un manjar entre sus piernas y eso solo le hacía sentir como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse por el intenso placer.  
  
Estaba sintiendo su corazón contra el pecho, más cuando Jared uso sus manos para abrir más su culo y su cabeza se hundió aún más entre sus glúteos, su cabello haciendo cos1uillas donde ni siquiera sabía que las tenía, pero unos segundos después, siente una de manos desaparecer y el inconfundible sonido de alguien masturbarse llego a sus sentidos. Ese sonido lo enciende aún más, saber que Jared está disfrutando tanto como el de esto; que le gusta comerle el culo con esos dulces labios y tocarse al mismo tiempo; joder, nunca pensó que este chico le pondría así de caliente.  
  
— Jared... ¿No preferirías tener una boca en tu enorme polla en lugar de su usar tu mano? — se sorprendió el mismo al escucharse hacer esa pregunta.  
  
Causo el efecto deseado, los ojos cafés — más oscuros que nunca— se alzaron ligeramente, su rostro lleno de saliva — ¿En serio?  
  
— Si, mientras me comes el culo... ya sabes... — increíble que no supiera como decirlo luego de haberle soltado la bomba inicial. — Vamos, dime ya...  
  
— Esta bien — dijo incorporándose algo sonrojado — Soy algo grande.  
  
— Mentira — dijo y con un sonrojo se subió encima de su novio, de manera que su polla quedaba cerca de su boca y ¿él? , sus labios, que por cierto aún hormigueaban quedaron en posición perfecta para seguir lamiendo ese manjar de dioses.  
  
— Dios, necesitamos hacer esto más seguido. — Jensen murmuro, acomodándose para que su boca pudiera quedar donde la quería poner, justo debajo de los testículos redondos de Jared, que desde la posición en la que se encontraba quería chupar.  
  
Se sentía cálido estar entre los muslos de Padalecki, que temblorosos, se abrieron dóciles cuando sus manos lo tocaron ligeramente, buscando ajustar mejor su posición. Jared también hizo lo suyo con sus piernas, pero trabajando su cuerpo desde sus glúteos, porque su objetivo principal no era chuparle la polla, sino continuar con lo que hacía antes.  
  
Su cuerpo entero tembló cuando Jared comenzó con unas lamidas suaves, su cuerpo experimentando placer con una acción tan pequeña — Mucho más seguido — agrego antes de morder la suave piel.  
  
— ¿Si? — pregunto suavemente, subiendo su rostro para alcanzar con sus dientes el escroto de Jared que tembló violentamente sobre él. — Definitivamente. — no dijo más, abrió sus boca e intento ajustar dentro los testículos de su novio, llenándolos copiosamente de saliva.  
  
Le escucho jadear sorprendido, su enorme cuerpo se estremeció sobre el suyo y lo disfruto eso y la forma en que nuevamente Jared se hundió en sus glúteos, dios, Padalecki le lamia de arriba a abajo, a los lados, su saliva mojándole y su cabello nuevamente haciéndole cosquillas, mientras sentía su entrada palpitar y palpitar.  
  
Era muy bueno, quizás lo mejor a lo que habían llegado en sus cortos momentos de paz; pero se puso aún más intenso cuando la boca de Jensen por fin tomo a Padalecki, rodeando con su lengua el glande esponjoso y usando una de sus manos para masajear lo que no podía tragar; la otra mano se perdía entre los glúteos de Padalecki, un dedo ensalivado tocaba el muy estrecho agujero.  
  
Realmente no sabe si el placer que llevo al cuerpo contrario hizo a Padalecki lamerle y sí, succionarle con más fuerza, pero fue así, ambos se enfrascaron en el cuerpo ajeno, disfrutando a la vez de lo que recibían el uno del otro, el sudor, la saliva y el placer entremezclándose.  
  
Para Jared fue fácil correrse con la boca de Jensen comiéndole la polla y las manos de este sujetándole por donde alcanzaba, a Jensen le toco tener un dedo dentro presionando contra su polla para venirse sobre su vientre, sus labios estrechándose alrededor de Padalecki.  
  
El alto se dejó caer a un lado cuando sintió que ya no poda aguantar su peso sobre Jensen, respirando agitadamente mientras se cubría el rostro con su antebrazo, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la agitación que lo invadía.  
  
— Fue... Demasiado, intenso — murmuro con palabras entrecortadas — ¿Estas bien?  
  
Jared realmente no podía esperar a hacer algo más, es decir aquello fue tan intenso sin ser propiamente sexo que parecía que la química también la tenían en la cama y no solo en lo cotidiano. — Wow...  
  
— No puedo creer que... haya sido tan... mierda... Woah... — jadeo, estremeciéndose de solo recordar lo bien que se había sentido, si es que la piel aun le picaba donde su cuerpo había estado unido al de Jared. — ¿Cómo es que no había hecho eso antes contigo?  
  
— Todo el mundo nos interrumpía — medio contesto Jared — Te imaginas, lo demás — y si, tiene una sonrisa con solo pensarlo, por eso dijo lo comunico en voz alta.  
  
— No puedo pensar en eso sin querer ponerme duro de nuevo. — respondió Jensen, riendo aun sin el aliento suficiente, parecía como si ambos acabaran de llegar de uno de los maratones matutinos que Jared realizaba con los perros.  
  
— ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? — su voz aun esta jadeante aun y a Jensen le encanta como suena.  
  
— ¿Vamos a tener sexo allí también? — pregunto haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama, y observar el rostro de Padalecki, que tenía semen en la barbilla, su semen, vamos, que más caliente esa visión no podía ser.  
  
Y parecía que el nada pequeño Jared le había leído la mente porque recogió un poco de semen y lo lamió.  
  
— Realmente sí.  
  
— Mejor te lavas eso antes de que se seque, no te quiero escuchar quejándote luego. — le regaño Jensen, usando el cobertor para limpiar el resto que había resbalado por el largo cuello de Padalecki.  
  
— Si, papa. — bromeo dejándose hacer.  
  
— Tú sígueme diciendo así y voy a pensar que de verdad te va todo el rollo de pedófilo. — Jensen le dio varias palmadas en el rosto antes de alejarse.  
  
— No será más bien a ti, cariño. — canturreo, levantándose para seguirle, se sentía de manera peculiar en ese segundo, como si siempre fuera a seguir y caminar con ese hombre, simplemente porque quería estar con él.

  
Es un domingo en la tarde, y sería un domingo perfecto si la mente no se le desviara con tanta facilidad como lo hace. Es la voz de Jared y la de su hijo la que lo sacan de los documentos desclasificados que hay en la portátil de Jared, que le ha prestado para que haga su tarea. Cada vez que logra concentrarse, Jared se ríe a carcajadas de algo que sus jóvenes amigos han dicho; cuando los ha conocido a todos, a esa pandilla de adolescentes sin nada mejor que hacer un domingo por la tarde, ha pensado en El Club de los Poetas Muertos, y no lo ha mencionado porque no ha querido escuchar cualquier comentario Geek de los chiquillos o de su novio.  
  
Los documentos desclasificados de la CIA son interesantes y le ayudaran para la rueda de prensa del Greenpeace de la semana próxima, pero es incapaz de juntar dos pensamientos, mucho menos una idea completa. Vamos, que quiere girarse y mirar ese rostro sonrojado de tanta risa.  
  
Esta casi al otro extremo del apartamento y aunque no tiene ni puta idea delo que hablan, parece que todos se divierten entre la comida chatarra y los comics esparcidos en el centro del circulo que forman todos sentados en el suelo. Hasta su hijo está allí, participando por lo que puede ver por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
El pecoso en miniatura parece feliz de que su padre le incluya en esto y que además se haya sincerado con él, diciéndole que es homosexual y que Jared y el tienen una relación romántica que planean continuar. Luke ha saltado de emoción y le ha dicho que no podía haber escogido alguien mejor.  
  
Le había desconcertado un poco la facilidad con la que el menor lo había aceptado, simplemente sonriendo y brincando sobre sus aún pequeños pies; pero Jared tenía razón, los chicos de su edad ahora eran más ligeros y aceptaban con facilidad esa clase de cosas, habían crecido sin tanto miedo y odio alrededor, muy diferente a ellos y eso le había gustado, porque sin saberlo Jared le había dado un perfecto ejemplo de cómo los cambios se daban, lentos, quizás incluso imperceptibles a la vista pero ahí estaban y era reconfortante.  
  
Y sabía que detrás de eso, había gente como él... que habían luchado y siguen luchando por la igualdad que solo aparece en la cabeza de quienes están locos, como le había dicho un abogado una vez.  
  
Como un insulto, que en su opinión era más un halago.  
  
No tenía el corazón para decirle a Jared que bajara la voz, cuando de nuevo su estruendosa risa se dejó escuchar con una claridad impresionante, que indicaba que se estaba acercando.  
  
— Hey, ¿Quieres algo de beber? Llevas un buen rato allí sentado. — sus brazos de gigante le rodearon los hombros y su cabeza se apoyó sobre la suya. — ¿Te traigo una soda genérica? — le pregunto, sabiendo lo mucho que Jensen odiaba las marcas de productos.  
  
La voz de Jared era cariñosa y con cuidado, acariciaba sus oídos hasta lograr un sonrojo en sus mejillas — No suena mal, ¿Qué están haciendo?  
  
— Hablando de la última película de Thor y enloqueciéndonos con la próxima a estrenarse del Capitán América, le dije a los chicos que tú eres mi Capitán de América y tu hijo se ha destornillado de la risa, pero ha dicho que tengo razón. — Jared no era tonto, sabía lo que había causado en Jensen, ya que sus orejas se habían tornado dos tonos más abajo del rojo y eso solo le provoco a morderle donde el cartílago era suave y delicado. — ¿Tú que haces?  
  
— ¿Con que tu capitán América, eh? — pregunto con una pequeña risas dejando paso a donde Jared le mordía de nuevo — Pues me concentro en leer algunas cuantos archivos para preparar algunos contraargumentos.  
  
— Aburrido, ¿No pasas mucho tiempo entre papeles últimamente? ¿Cuándo voy a ver al Jensen que quema llantas en el medio de la ciudad y lanza bombas molotov contra patrullas policiales? — pregunto, distraído en dejar mordiscos extremadamente sensuales para Jensen sobre su oreja.  
  
— No sé si te parecerá tan divertido cuando tengas que sacarme de alguna cárcel. — rebatió, esperando con gusto a escuchar que tenía que decir su novio al respecto.  
  
— Mmmm... Nunca había pensado en eso, pensé que eras de los que se escabullía en las tinieblas. — parecía decepcionado de no haber previsto ese escenario y lentamente le dejo ir.  
  
— Hey. — Le tomo de ella mano levemente hasta que le sentó en sus piernas — Eso casi nunca pasa, quita esa mueca de preocupación de tu rostro, soy bastante bueno escondiéndome. — acaricio las mejillas de Jared, buscando calmarle un poco.  
  
— No quiero que quemes llantas y tires bombas, puede que salgas herido o algo. Esas cosas siempre me asustan, en especial la última protesta aquí había un grupo de chicos que querían quemar la tienda, no entiendo porque hay tanto odio en el mundo. — Jared suspiro. — Necesito una cerveza.  
  
— Sino fuera porque sé que eres una especie de barril sin fondo de licor me preocuparía por tu manía de tomar una cerveza cada vez que estas estresado — empujo un poco, pese a sus palabras, Jared sabía que sí estaba un poco preocupado — Y bueno, Jay, hay cosas que uno nunca terminara de comprender, solo queda tratar de hacer lo correcto para cada quien.  
  
— Me gusta la cerveza, soy texano, a ti también debería gustarte... ¿Por qué haces esa fea cara? Tampoco es para tanto. — se rio estruendosamente como siempre.  
  
— Sí, sí, claro, ¿Estas más tranquilo? — pregunto, besándole levemente, apenas un contacto.  
  
— Un poco, tu hijo se está divirtiendo. — le señalo, acomodándose en las piernas de Jensen parar mirar hacia atrás.  
  
— Hace mucho no le veía tan feliz, ¿Qué demonios?, ni siquiera sabía que era tan bueno haciendo amigos, pensé que era un poco más tímido.  
  
— Es tímido, como yo, yo soy tímido e inocente. — sonrió Jared, mordiéndose el labio para aguantar la risa.  
  
— Oh, por dios, no. — fue el quien no pudo evitar reírse — No eres nada tímido, ni inocente, eres más bien un enorme pervertido.  
  
— Con que esas tenemos, ¿No? Que cabrón te pones cuando estás trabajando. — mascullo, dejando caer todo su peso en las piernas de Jensen...  
  
— Mira quien dice que es cabrón — siseo, haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en cómo el culo de Jared se apretaba contra sus pollas, eran firme y caliente y ese jodido cabrón era un calientapollas.  
  
— Yo no lo soy, soy un cachorrito, tú lo has dicho. — le replico rápidamente, colocando una pierna a cada lado del regazo de Jensen.  
  
— Jay... no inicies cosas que no puedes terminar, aquí está mi hijo, tu pandilla de amigos y recuerda que Colin nos amenazó la última vez con nada de manitas delante de él. — no puede evitar que su voz suena con ese deje de burla, había sido divertido ver al adolescente rojo y tartamudeando cuando había entrado a la habitación sin tocar hace algunas semanas y se había encontrado a su magnífico novio de rodillas sobre su polla.  
  
— Como dije, cabrón, ahora voy a traerte agua. — se levantó de las piernas de Jensen, poniendo mala cara mientras lo hacía. — Ya deja.  
  
Se alejó, meneando las caderas al ritmo de una música en su cabeza y fue a por mas soda para los chicos y para Jensen, una soda dietética que le fascinaba, aunque a Jensen le gustaba solo esa, nunca se ha dado cuenta de que Jared siempre le da la misma marca, porque sencillamente esas cosas parecen no importarle. Se pregunta cómo Jensen sobrevivió todos estos años viviendo en la sala de cualquier apartamento que se le atravesara, o incluso llegando a comer en los salones de comedor públicos que vagamente el estado mantenía  
  
Le alegraba haberle dado un hogar y un techo fijo en el que quedarse, pero le preocupara que la naturaleza nómada de Jensen alguna vez les diera problema como pareja, quizás hasta el punto de tener una pelea, que habían evitado.  
  
Jensen respetaba sus manías y así como él lo hacía con las del rubio, era un silencioso acuerdo y había funcionado, pero que sucedería si Jensen algún día decidía que esto de estar en un lugar fijo con alguien no era para él... por un segundo sintió que se moriría, tan simple como eso, sacando las sodas de la nevera tuvo que quedarse un segundo a tomar aire.  
  
— Jesús, esto es espectacular, ya estoy pensando en eso, cuando me venga a dar cuenta comienzo a fantasear en que tenemos una puta boda de invierno y que nos vamos de luna de miel a Cabo Verde. — pego la frente duramente contra el refrigerador con dureza, quedándose con los ojos cerrados para luego escuchar una risita conocida.  
  
— Bueno, puedo hacer como que no lo escuche, ¿Me das mi soda para que podamos continuar con nuestras vidas? — pregunto la voz de Jensen, llena de diversión.  
  
— Recuerdas que dijiste que no vas a dejarme ¿Verdad? — Contestó aún sin voltear — Aunque esto sea aburridamente normal, tener una casa y amigos.  
  
— Y casarnos, y tener una luna de miel, y luego adoptar hijos y los perros... si, lo entendí, cotidianidad al máximo contigo. Jared se volteo, buscando algo de molestia en los ojos vedes, sin darse cuenta que Jensen estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo hasta que este le empujo contra la nevera, las sodas resbalando de su mano con un fuerte golpe.  
  
— Jen...  
  
— Ya, entiendo, pero lento, que solo llevamos un mes y medio juntos, y ya tú estás pensando más allá, piensa ahora... piensa en la soda que me debes y en las ganas de hacerlo que sé que tienes. — una vez más le acaricio el rostro.  
  
— Lo siento — contesto con una sonrisa pequeña — A veces pienso de más, egocéntrico. — se quejó.  
  
— ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el egocéntrico? A ver, enséñame de que llevas los boxers hoy, porque como sean los del capitán América no respondo... — era una amenaza vacía, más bien ganas de molestarle.  
  
Jared le dedico una sonrisa adorable.  
  
— Es que eres un niño, no sé cómo no acabas de crecer... a espera, si se cómo es que no acabas de crecer. Vamos, dame la soda y vuelve a tu club de lectura, que ya comienzan a impacientarse.  
  
Jared sonrió cómplice y se separó con cuidado para tomar la soda y pasársela a su novio.  
  
— Aquí tienes, trataré se no reír tan fuerte, creo que te tenía algo desconcentrado.  
  
— Ya, me voy al cuarto y así aprovecho y me veo una porno en tu laptop, que ya he conseguido una tonelada allí adentro. — el mismo destapo su soda y se alejó a la cocina.

Jared le miro con cariño mientras se alejaba, era cierto que había decidido dar su confianza a Jensen hace algunas noches y no era una promesa en vano, confiaba en el tanto como le amaba pero sabía que el miedo a que se fuera tomaría un tiempo, quizás porque ese miedo se originaba en el... No comprendía que miraba Jensen en él. Pero lo cierto es que era lo mejor que le había pasado.

  
La voz de Luke es pequeña, chillona con la pubertad y en momento como estos recuerda que su hijo, normalmente callado, sigue siendo un niño, que al menos en estos instantes está haciendo un terrible berrinche al mismo tiempo que su teléfono no dejar de sonar, él no quiere irse y su madre esta histérica porque lo haga.  
  
Tan simple y a la vez tan complejo es el asunto, que no puede dejar de rodar los ojos pensando en a quien debería estar escuchando, no puede escuchar lo que la bruja le dice — no merece más calificativo que ese — porque su hijo está tarareando unas líneas de "No quiero" insoportables. Así que quizás tiene ganas de callarles a ambos y meterse en la cama con su gigante particular.  
  
— Luke, por favor, tenemos que irnos, le prometí que estarías en casa hace dos horas, ya son las sietes, no puedes quedarte hasta tan tarde aquí. — le pidió de nuevo, intentando mantener un tono tranquilo como se lo pedía Jared que estaba detrás del mostrador; aunque sus instintos de padre le pidieran lo contrario.  
  
Ha colgado el teléfono hace unos a segundos, optando por hablar con la partes más racional, su hijo, por irónico que suene, pero claramente no está teniendo resultado y sabe que el mismo pensamiento está en la mente de Jared cuando le escucha suspirar.  
  
— Ok, si crees que eres tan grande para decidir, entonces tú mismo hablaras con tu madre, si no le diré donde estas y ella vendrá a buscarte y no solo me montara una escena a mí, sino a ti también.  
  
Eso llamo la atención de su hijo, que se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con el ceño fruncido — No me gustas las escenas de mama, todo el mundo me mira.  
  
— Ahora sí que prestas atención, ¿No? Si es que eres un malcriado como tu madre y este no ha ayudado en nada. — señalo a Jared que a punto estuvo de contestarle si no fuera porque no le dejo decir nada. — A ver, voy a llamarla de nuevo y te la pasare y le dirás que quieres pasar la noche aquí.  
  
— ¿Y si dice que no? — pregunto asustado, sus ojitos verdes fijándose en Jared.  
  
— Entonces te vas con ella y otro día con más calma negociaremos que te quedes...por ahora no puedes quedarte conmigo, cariño, el juez dijo en su última sentencia que solo podíamos pasar cuatro horas juntas, no puedo violar eso más de lo que ya lo he hecho.  
  
— Esta bien — acepto, un puchero en su rostro. — Llámala — susurro con algo de miedo.  
  
Jensen tomo aire, sabiendo la que se le venía encima, si es que nada más contestar sintió escalofríos cuando la voz frívola de su ex esposa le recibió, si es que las cosas nunca acababan bien entre ellos y desde que conocía a Jared sabía que este odio era inútil.  
  
— Jennifer, Luke quiere hablar contigo. — la interrumpió, pasando el celular a su hijo.  
  
La escucho maldecir en voz alta y miro a su hijo temblar ligeramente — Mami..., si es que ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?, es que — algo le dijo su ex esposa que el pequeño niño se encogió sobre sí mismo y asintió varias veces como si ella fuera capaz de verlo, colgando unos minutos después.  
  
— Dijo que no... Que le manera la dirección, viene por mí — comunico el niño, decepcionado.  
  
— Hey, está bien, le pediré que la próxima vez te deje, cariño. — le dolía pensar que tendría que hablar con su padre nuevamente, pero estaba seguro de que este le daría la paternidad completa si así él lo quería, tecleo la dirección de Jared en su celular.  
  
— No estés triste campeón — Jared llamo su atención acariciándole la cabeza — Tienes que entender que tu mama también esta intranquila cuando no estas con ella, así que solo dale tiempo, si la próxima vez se le pide con más tiempo, seguro te deja como dice tu papa.  
  
— Pero ella odia a papa... no creo que me deje nunca... por eso no quería irme. — se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero adorable que inflaba sus mejillas pecosas.  
  
Jensen suspiro, tenía que darle un poco de crédito a esa parte — No lo odia, ninguno lo hace — contradice Jared llamando su atención — Solo está herida y necesita un poco de tiempo para dejar ir eso, lo entenderás cuando seas adulto.  
  
— Pues ya quiero ser adulto. — se quejó el semi adolescente, alejándose entre los chicos y dejando a Jared con una mueca de preocupación.  
  
— Ya, entendido. — sonrió Jensen, alegre de que Padalecki buscara traerle confort a su hijo.  
  
— ¿Tú crees? — Pregunto angustiado mientras se acercaba a su novio — ¿Tu ex esposa tiene tan mal carácter? porque parece que hasta Luke le tiene miedo.  
  
— Solo cuando se trata de mí. — rio Jensen, aunque no le hacía ni puta gracia. — Tranquilo, ella nunca le levanta la mano, solo su carácter es suficiente.  
  
— ¿Por qué se odian tanto? — Pregunto con curiosidad — ¿El divorcio termino tan mal? — se acercó a la nevera con una mueca de confusión, sacando dos sodas para ambos.  
  
— La deje con un niño, le pedí el divorcio, le dije que no era lo que yo necesitaba y para más colmo la despoje de la posición social que había alcanzado conmigo, una que nadie más podría haberle dado, así que ahora se buscó otro sujeto que no es nada como yo, pero que tampoco es que la coloca en un altar, según me ha dicho mi padre y ha sido esa la única forma de permanecer en las torres altas de la sociedad donde yo la había llevado.  
  
Los ojos Jared le miran con sorpresa y tiene que reírse un poco de su expresión — Oh, sí lo miras desde lo del divorcio y un niño tiene sentido, lo de la posición es algo egocéntrico, al menos para mí...  
  
— Bueno, bebe, eso es porque no sabes cuan clase alta es mi familia, o de lo alto que estoy hablando, mi familia es muy adinerada, ya sabes, yo iba a ser el heredero de esa fortuna, pero me ha acabado entrando el miedo y he huido a esto y a la final solo esto me ha quedado. — Jensen resoplo.  
  
— Vamos cariño — Jared le tomo de la cintura acercándose a él con cariño — No solo lo dejaste por miedo, sino porque no creías en ese estilo de vida y eso te hace un gran hombre.  
  
— Y pobre como el que más. — se burló, sujetando las manos de Jared y girándose para besarle. — Tu animas a cualquiera con ese rostro.  
  
— Me enamore de que quien eres, no de lo que seguramente tus padres quería que fueras — recibió el beso con gusto, sus labios en un lento pero quedito movimiento.  
  
— Quiero hacerte el amor esta noche... ya estoy cansado de esperar...  
  
Jared se mordió el labio, asintiendo lentamente — Yo tampoco quiero esperar — susurro cuando escucho un auto aparcar al frente.  
  
— Pues podemos hacer una de esas veladas románticas... con vino de cerezas, y panecillos de ese que trajiste el otro día, nos lo podemos comemos en la cama y te dejare cubrirle la polla con leche azucarada... — susurro, disfrutando de las manos posesivas de Padalecki en su cintura.  
  
— Oh dios, eso suena un muy buen plan — siseo, su voz profunda contra el cuello de su amante y justo cuando iba dejar sus dientes levemente, el timbre sonó con un poco más de furia de lo normal.  
  
Levanto su rostro para regañar al cabrón que pretendía tirar por la ventana una campañilla que era la perfecta replica de Batman en cobre lacado. Es que ya se le salían las palabras cuando observo a la misma mujer que había visto en aquel McDonald’s, hermosa, esbelta, joven pero con un carácter fuerte que se notaba a leguas. Le dolió sentir como Jensen se tensó en sus brazos cuando giro su cabeza a ver a quien entraba.  
  
Así que decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente, más cuando noto la sorpresa en los cafés cuando les encontró juntos — Buenas tardes — saludo y Jensen tuvo que contener una risa porque ella no esperaba un saludo tan amistoso, a leguas se notó, menos con esa sonrisas y tranquilidad.  
  
Ni siquiera se molestó en separarse de Padalecki, porque a este le había dado por apretujarlo. Tampoco su hijo le dio tiempo, porque apareció cabizbajo, acercándose a su madre con la mochila que siempre traía.  
  
— Oye, allí está el chiquillo, es una lástima que no le dejes quedarse. — Jensen sonrió, estirando su mano por sobre el mostrador sin despegar sus caderas de las de Jared y tocándole el cabello a Luke.  
  
— No me gusta que se quede en lugares desconocidos — contesto aun sorprendida — Creo que no hemos tendió el gusto, ¿Tu eres?  
  
— Es mi novio, Jared Padalecki, también es dueño de la tienda, Luke lo amo, ¿Cierto, hijo? — le pregunto al pequeño que vio de inmediato lo que su padre estaba haciendo.  
  
— Si clarooo, es muy bueno conmigo y me ayudo con mi tarea de matemáticas, además papa y él me estaban enseñando a cocinar también — enumero brincando emocionado.  
  
— ¿Han pasado tiempo... Los tres juntos? — miro con sorpresa a Jensen, su rostro claramente más relajado.  
  
— Claro, porque crees que no se quería ir, si es que se la pasa todas nuestras horas divirtiéndose. — le explico, apoyándose en el mostrador cundo Jared se separó de él, adelantándose para estrechar la mano de la mujer que seguía asombrada, como si la hubieran tomado por sorpresa totalmente.  
  
— Oh... bueno — la mujer miro de arriba a abajo a Jared que le sonrió tímidamente — Me sorprende, no lo digo con mala intención, pero no sabía que esto era lo que necesitabas cuando nos divorciamos.  
  
— No exactamente, pero Jared se hace querer. — lo dijo lentamente, sin ver a su novio que ahora no apartaba sus ojos de él. — Bueno... ahí lo tienes, quizás otro día podrías dejar que se quede.  
  
— Sí puede ser, me siento más tranquila que ahora tienes un lugar fijo en donde estar y una pareja estable — confesó tomando la mano de su hijo — Un gusto señor Padalecki.  
  
— El placer es mío, Jensen ya había tardado en presentarme a la madre de un chico tan maravilloso. — le sonrió encantadoramente, mostrando todos su dientes, sin dudar, aunque Jensen había susurrado "ya no le hagas la pelota" muy bajito solo para que él le escuchara. — Espero verla por aquí, a su hijo le encanta.  
  
Ella sonrió encantada y asintió antes de salir de local con Luke haciendo una seña de victoria como despedida — Así que... ¿Crees que se fue contenta? — dijo Jared apenas se encontraron solos.  
  
— Hombre, que tampoco tenías que profesarle tu amor, es que va a ser que también las mujeres se vuelven locas por ti. Joder, es que no se puede tener nada bonito en esta vida. — Jensen salió de detrás del mostrador, dejando a Jared con la boca abierta mientras subía las escaleras al apartamento sobre la tienda.  
  
— No seas idiota. — le siguió con un puchero. — Solo fui amable, no ves que con una fiera hay que ser así, amable. — repitió más lento abrazando a Jensen por atrás — Además... ¿Cómo es eso de que era exactamente lo que necesitabas?  
  
— Pues que me ha llamado marica, eso, que seguro piensa que dándome por el culo me convierto en una mejor persona.  
  
— ¿En serio eso te dijo? — pregunto Jared sorprendido y a Jensen le dio ganas de preguntarle si realmente no lo había notado. Aunque parecía que no.  
  
— Jared, por favor, que juntarte con tanto niño hace que el cerebro se te ponga lento. Ve a cerrar la tienda y tráete uno de esos masajeadores de pie de Iron Man, que voy a darme una ducha larga. — se estremeció nada mas de pensar en la ducha a presión que Jared tenia, seis niveles distintos y hasta con jabón incluido, él ni sabía que existía algo mejor que las bañeras jacuzzi.  
  
— No lo note — se quejó sonriendo — Pediré comida, ¿Quieres algo en especial?  
  
— Quiero Asiáticas Calientes. — le grito Jensen desde el tope de la escalera, abriendo la puerta y entrando.  
  
— Si alguien te escucha, eso sonaría tan mal.  
  
— Ya, no te hagas el inocente, que seguro que la primera vez que encontraste ese sitio es porque buscabas prostitutas por la guía telefónica.  
  
— No me gustan las mujeres. — se quejó en voz alta, seguramente algún que otro vecino de seguro le escuchó. El alto había comenzado a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho los pasos de Jensen volviendo a la puerta.  
  
— Pero mira que eres un descarado, no has negado lo de las prostitutas.  
  
— Pero claro que lo he negado, que no me gustan las mujeres. — hizo un puchero deteniéndose y mirando hacia arriba donde la visión de Jensen sin camisa le saco un pequeño suspiro.  
  
— Síguete diciendo eso, pero te has calentado con mi ex esposa, anda, trae el masajeador, que quiero ver si de verdad hoy es nuestro día. — retrocedió dos pasos, y sin darle tiempo a Jared de decir nada, cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Solo escucho los pasos de Jared regresado antes de sonreír para sí mismo, a veces, simplemente a veces Padalecki era tan manipulable.  
  
— No digas eso. — se quejó entrando en la habitación. — No me gusta nadie más que tú.  
  
— Hombre, ¿Has subido para dejarme claro eso o es que has dudado? — le gustaba joderlo, y ya veía como Jared ponía la cara.  
  
— Subí para dejarte en claro eso...  
  
— Eres adorable.  
  
Se sonrieron mutuamente, antes de retomar sus caminos en silencio, Las cosas con Jared eran así... Era todo sentimiento, sinceridad y alegría, era como uno de esos momentos que no entiendes hasta que lo vives, ni siquiera cuando alguien lo describe, porque sencillamente estaba más allá de la felicidad.

  
Ahora Jared sabe que el cine sencillamente esta fuera de los sitios a los que puede ir con Jensen; es que desde que han entrado se le ha notado distraído, aburrido, y sin ganas de enfocar su vista en la pantalla y en la película que su grupo ha estado esperando desde que la fiebre del estreno de Thor se ha apagado; la segunda película de él Capitán América es increíble, en 3D, con efectos impresionantes y Jared no puede verla, por su novio, el del cine clásico y que se quedó después del estreno de El Padrino, no deja de removerse incómodo.  
  
Todos sus chicos están allí, a los que les ha pagado la entrada con la condición de que ellos cubrieran los gastos de las palomitas, incluyendo a Luke que ha puesto dinero que su madre le ha dado para la velada, contenta de ver a su hijo integrándose, pese a que fuera con un grupo de raritos. Cada uno de ellos está metido en la película, pero los ojos de Jared no dejan de fijarse en Jensen Ackles.  
  
No van a mitad de la película, cuando cansado de sentir a Jensen removerse, le toma de la nuca y le besa, y no solo le besa, si no que mete una mano por debajo de su camisa y pellizca uno de sus pezones mientras le come la boca a un muy distraído pecoso. Nadie dice nada, pese a que están en la fila central y rodeado de adolescentes hormonados, aunque se siente brevemente como un adulto irresponsable, cuando tiene la lengua de Jensen acariciando la suya, se le olvida muy rápido.  
  
A Jensen le toma unos cuantos segundos, entre beso y beso, para darse cuenta que a su novio no le importa perderse la película que tanto ha esperado con tal de que él no se sienta aburrido y dios, eso significa tanto que solo atina a profundizar el beso dejando que sus lenguas se enreden en una sucia batalla por el control, que está seguro está rayando lo permitido en un lugar público.  
  
— Vayamos al baño... — Jared susurra entre beso y beso, su otra mano acariciando la dureza de Jensen con sutileza por sobre el jean.  
  
— No sabía que fueras esa clase de chico. — molesto para después tomar de la mano a Jared y haciendo señas a Colin para que cuide de su hijo, que para ser un adolescente a veces es más responsable que él y Jared juntos. Intenta actuar normal entre toda la gente que deben cruzarse para llegar al baño, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando Jared no ha dejado de ajustarse la polla dentro del pantalón.  
  
— Creo que hicimos algo mal en nuestras vidas, porque esto se hace hasta los diecinueve, que después parece que somos adictos al sexo. — se burló, viendo a Jared entrar en el baño y siguiéndole muy de cerca.  
  
— ¿Nosotros? ¿Los que no hemos logrado concretar ni una vez?— pregunto disfrutando de como Jensen le empuja contra la pared con ímpetu. — Nah, no lo creó, quizás estemos nada más en una adolescencia tardía.  
  
— Pues entonces sobre tus rodillas, o mejor, vayamos a un cubículo, que ya Colin te vio una vez con la boca llena, no necesita hacerlo de nuevo. — tiro de la ropa de Jared y lo introdujo en el cubículo más lejano, queriendo no más que continuar con lo que habían empezado en la sala de cine.  
  
Jared sonrió y cuando se encerraron en el pequeño cubículo se dejó caer levemente en el suelo, dejando que Jensen se restregará en su rostro.  
  
— Dios, estas tan duro, tan jodidamente duro.  
  
— Estaba aburrido y tú me has dado un motivo para distraerme... — siseo, bajando la cremallera de su pantalón y liberando su polla por fin. — Vamos... rapidito y luego me tendrás sobre mis rodillas.  
  
Jared río con ganas, sin importarle que le escucharan, acabo de abrir el pantalón de su pareja y dejo su miembro fuera del bóxer rápidamente, olía bien, su evidente excitación la demostró descendiendo por ese glande, que no dudo en atrapar en sus labios y chupar, el líquido golpeando directamente su lengua.  
  
No tardo en agarrar el ritmo y rápidamente se perdió en la tarea de hacer que Jensen se corriera; para cuando este lo hizo, la mandíbula le dolía de tanto succionar, y la recompensa fue las piernas de Jensen temblando bajo sus manos y casi mandándolo al piso; además del semen que se obligó a tragar completo para no dejar evidencias de lo que habían hecho.  
  
El asunto no se quedó así, se turnaron de posiciones, tratando de hacerlo en silencio cada vez que alguien entraba al baño y Jensen estuvo rápidamente acomodado en el diminuto espacio, sentándose en el váter con una mano puesta en el extremo inferior del miembro de su novio, y la boca en el extremo superior, succionando con la cabeza al ritmo que movía la mano.  
  
Jared tiene más problemas para mantener el silencio le mira con sus mejillas rojas y el pelo desordenado tratando de taparse la boca, porque no puede más que jadear indefenso a lo que hace su lengua, joder, que placer mirarle de esa forma.  
  
La altura de Jared le hace cosas inimaginables a Jensen, que jadea, tomándole de los glúteos e incitándole a meterse en su boca el mismo, lo que inicia un lento y torpe vaivén de Jared al que le da vergüenza follarle la boca a su novio.  
  
Jared sabe bien, es una combinación entre un intenso sabor salado con dulce, su glande es esponjosa y le encanta como no puede hacer nada más con sus manos que sostenerse el rostro desfigurado del placer intenso que le hace temblar las rodillas.  
  
Se viene mucho más rápido que Jensen, gracias a la boca de este y a la mano estrujando eróticamente sus testículos, lo hace sin culpa, tirándose hacia atrás y por poco cayéndose.  
  
— Wow... Wow… — murmuro apenas sosteniéndose en pie.  
  
— Salado y dulce, delicioso como no tienes idea. — Jensen susurro desde su posición, exprimiendo lo último que quedaba dentro de Jared, una gota gruesa asomándose por el glande. — Esta polla debería ser el postre de cada cena.  
  
— Joder, Jen, no hables así que solo me calientas más — contesto, su novio, lamió un poco más en respuesta y se puso de pie arreglando su cabello con cuidado y cariño. ¿Quién diría que Padalecki podía ofrecer una mamada sin vergüenza, pero recibir una le ponía así de avergonzado?  
  
— No sé qué harás cuando te coma el culo en público, ponerte del color de las manzanas o peor. — no se burló con intenciones de avergonzarle aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero el color de Padalecki comenzó a tornarse aún más carmesí. — Jared, lo que me haces, en serio, ya no puedo más con las mamadas y los besos, y las posiciones raras para tocarnos los dos, quiero sexo, de verdad, tu y yo, no me importa quien esté dentro de quien...  
  
— También necesito sexo… — sus manos acariciaron el pecho de Jensen, sus ojos brillando con lujuria — ¿Qué hacemos...? ¡No podemos dejar aquí a Luke!  
  
— Y no podemos sacarle... joder, a buena hora es que voy a tener bolas azules crónicas. — gruño, quejándose pese a que había tenido un orgasmo espectacular. — Sin duda es tu culpa, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a sobrevivir con solo tu boquita.  
  
— Tendremos que esperar a que termine la película, deben faltar unos quince minutos, quizás Colín pueda cuidarle luego — señalo, mientras dejaba que Jensen arreglara su ropa.  
  
— No lo creo, tendrías que hablar con los padres de Colin. — Jensen suspiro, mirándose al espejo y ajustándose la camisa negra. — Ya, regresemos, quizás puedas ver el final, aunque se lo mucho que te jode.  
  
— No quiero ver el final, no entenderé nada — comento tomando la mano de Jensen para salir del pequeño cubículo, afortunadamente no había nadie más que ellos en el baño para ese momento.  
  


  
Al fin hace calor, aunque el viento hace que sea soportable, son las nueve de la noche y es la hora en la que Jared debe aprovechar para sacar a los perros a caminar mientras Jensen se ocupa de acompañar a los chicos a casa, a cada uno de ellos, los más independientes no se han quejado para nada, más bien parecen felices y contentos de que Jared tenga con quien distraerse, incluso Colin, que ha aceptado sin mucho esfuerzo, hablar con su madre para que Luke se quede con ellos. Quizás por eso cuando Jensen regresa por la misma calle desierta, de vuelta a la tienda—casa de Jared, este se sorprenda al verlo solo.  
  
Ni una sola palabra es intercambiada entre ellos mientras entran y cierran la tienda, activando las alarmas y subiendo las escaleras. Es allí donde Jensen le ataca, tomándole por sorpresa; le empuja hacia la pared y lo apoya contra esta, su lengua rompiendo la barrera de sus labios con una facilidad digna de un experto.  
  
Le besa sucio, llenándole los labios de saliva, luego la barbilla de besos y mordiscos.  
  
Maneja su cuerpo con facilidad, empujándole contra las paredes y obligándole a nada más que suspirar mientras sus manos incendian su pecho, sus pezones, porque si en algún punto del camino ha perdido su camisa y se encuentra de espaldas a las sabanas grisea que han comprado hace unos días.  
  
Jensen se detiene entonces, admirando su obra, los mordiscos y chupetones que ha dejado en el camino, el hombre alto a su completa merced solo le pone más y más caliente.  
  
— ¿Cómo rayos... como llegamos aquí? — se ríe alto y claro, divertido por el hecho de que ha atravesado el apartamento con Jensen siempre besándole, obligándole a concentrarse en solo sus labios y sus manos. Nunca imagino que tendría una relación así, en la que todo fuera apasionado y le hiciera perder la noción del tiempo. El siguiente objetivo de Jensen son sus zapatos y luego sus calcetines, haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de los pies, se ríe, removiéndose y el mismo se desabrocha los jeans para ayudar a su novio a retirarlos de su cuerpo, dejándolo con sus boxers largos que cubren gran parte de sus muslos.  
  
— No sé si son tus piernas largas, esos muslos firmes o tu delgada cintura que me enloquece, pero hay algo en ti que me pone duro.  
  
La sonrisa de Jared se escucha de nuevo en la habitación y dios, las manos de Ackles hormiguean, sus oídos parecen llenos de júbilo y su corazón martillea al mejor ritmo que le ha escuchado nunca, porque Jared esta ahora debajo de él empujando su firme cuerpo hacia arriba, al ritmo que sus lenguas se entrelazan.  
  
— Hazme el amor. — le escucha en un segundo que separan para quitarse su camisa y pantalones, las manos grandes de Padalecki ayudándole en el camino.  
  
— Espero que estés listo para lo que pides. — la respuesta de Jensen no le sorprendió.  
  
— Oh, no sabes cuánto. — aseguro, subiendo sus piernas a la cama de manera que quedaban completamente abiertas.  
  
— ¿Seguro que quieres esta posición? Tom prefería hacerlo de espaldas así sus piernas no se cansaban... auch, no debí haber dicho eso, ¿Cierto? — hizo una mueca de indignación consigo mismo, sabiendo que había metido la pata muy hondo.  
  
—Por supuesto, habla, de tu ex novio, justo, cuando estamos a punto de estar por primera vez juntos.  
  
— Si, lo sé, lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder. — se mordió los labios, viendo con terror como la expresión de Jared no cambiaba para nada. —Lo siento, es que pensé que esa posición sería más cómoda para ti, por tus piernas largas, porque olvide momentáneamente que tú te ejercitas por las mañanas y seguramente ese calorcillo del esfuerzo te provoca placer. — necesitaba volver a encenderlo, y por eso comenzó a acariciarlo, desde sus muslos hasta lo que podía de sus glúteos y de su baja espalda. — Tu eres más firme y sin duda, más sexy que cualquiera de mis anteriores amantes.  
  
— Sí, claro. — murmuro molesto, pero las manos de Jensen son calientes y suaves, acariciando sus piernas con cuidado y le tiene un poco más relajado en cuestión de segundos.  
  
— Lo siento, en serio, soy torpe para esto; ya te lo he demostrado muchas veces, o estoy demasiado atento o no lo estoy. — con sutileza, fue empujando a Jared hasta dejarlo con la espalda sobre las sabanas nuevamente, solo que esta vez, su mano aferrada a su trasero, le impidió que este cayera junto con el resto de su cuerpo, por lo que sus caderas quedaron unidas cuando él se adelantó, sin palabras de por medio, ambas entrepiernas se conectaron, arrancando un gemido gutural de ambos.  
  
Habían sentido esto antes, lo habían tenido, se habían frotado antes en esa cama, pero nunca habían concluido en el coito, esta noche, Jensen estaba decidido a hacerle el amor a Jared bien, sin detenerse, sin correrse por estar muy ansioso, sin distraerse de la belleza morena que se entregaba a él y que le demostraba que era un gigante dócil.  
  
Quería poseerle, hacerle suyo de una vez por todas, pero cuando se ponían así, no había nada que detuviera el hambre de saborear ese cuerpo, de pasar sus manos por cada rincón, desde sus fuertes hombros hasta sus pantorrillas, gruñendo de placer cada vez que sus caderas se conectaba, y jadeando cuando el roce de sus pieles enviaba impulsos eléctricos por todas partes.  
  
Las manos enormes de Jared también se movían, recorriendo un camino que conocían muy bien, haciendo una danza sensual en su espalda, cubriendo la curva sinuosa de sus nalgas, apretando en sus largos dedos ambos testículos y rozando con un dedo su entrada; si es que le derretía como mantequilla al fuego; era un amante perfecto.  
  
Sabia donde tocar y como tocar, dejándole mareado con tanta fricción. Le tenía de nuevo en sus manos, ambos se tenía en realidad. Compartían mejillas rojas y suaves risas, jadeos, compartían un corazón, uno que latía al unísono y que se desbocaba en segundos y segundos, tan interminables como las caricias con lengua que ahora recorría el pecho de Padalecki.  
  
Jensen se arrodillo en algún punto, su manos curiosa frotando sin intención alguna aun los alrededores de una entrada que pasaba a roja por la dulce fricción tortuosa que el dejaba una y otra vez, lo hizo repetitivamente, hasta que la noto empezar a contraerse sola.  
  
Se veía estrecha y su cuerpo empezaba a imaginarse ahí, conectado a aquel hombre que nuevamente había llevado sus manos a su rostro tratando de impedir los estruendosos sonidos que salían de sus labios.  
  
— No puedo creer que vayas a tener razón y seas un chico tímido, cada vez que estoy entre tus piernas te da por cubrir tus gemidos con tus manos y cerrar los ojos… — Jensen dejo un mordisco juguetón en los muslos temblorosos de Padalecki, frotando un dedo húmedo con saliva por el agujero que sabía esta noche se follaba. – No entiendo tu timidez, tienes el cuerpo de un dios, esculpido, bronceado, con la piel tersa y perfectamente cuidada.  
  
No comprendía su timidez, pero si sabía porque le ponía como una moto, y porque le hacía sentir que se quemaba por dentro de las ganas que tenía de marcarlo dentro de su cuerpo. Jared despertaba su más bajo instinto de poseer a alguien.  
  
— Es que... Es que — no pudo seguir hablando Jensen dejo ir su dedo un poco, causando un escozor en su amante que solo pudo jadear — Es que siempre, soy muy ruidoso, mas... — agregó.  
  
— ¿Mas...? — Jensen le incito a continuar, retirando su dedo para introducirlo en su boca y así llenarlo más de su saliva antes de volver a meterlo dentro, moviéndolo lentamente en círculos.  
  
— Oh joder, mas, mas, mas — su voz se rompió en a segundos con solo que Jensen dejara ir el dedo un poco más cada segundo, Jared no puede callarse y Jensen disfruta escuchando y dándose cuenta que sí, Jared, no es nada silencioso, su placer es tan evidente que parece una pequeña puta en la cama. Ahora entiendo un poquito más la pena que aquejaba a su pareja, aunque para él es una fascinante faceta que explorar.  
  
— Eres bastante ruidoso... — le hace notar a Jared que ha cambiado de posición y de que ahora está acostado sobre su costado, con su brazo por debajo de la pierna izquierda de Jared, ahora con dos dedos dentro del cuerpo de su amante, en esta posición, es libre de besarle el cuello y lamerle el contorno de la boca, escuchando cada gemido, jadeo y sollozo que salen de sus rosados labios.  
  
— No lo digas... en voz alta — susurro con vergüenza, más cuando se estremecía en cada pequeño lametón que Jensen dejaba en su cuello.  
  
Si es que lamia por debajo de su manzana de Adán, provocándole escalofríos que le sacudían entero. Le estaba mareando ser tocado de esa forma, demostrando una vez más que él y Jensen eran intensos en la cama, que sus cuerpos juntos provocaban algo en ellos indescriptibles.  
  
Empezó sin querer a apretar los dedos que tenía en su interior escuchando a Jensen gruñir al mismo tiempo.  
  
— Por favor entra, dame más, Jen, mas.  
  
— Síguemelo pidiendo así y te lo daré pronto... — retiro sus dedos, y se levantó sobre sus rodillas, buscando sus pantalones en el suelo y sacando un condón pre lubricado y una bolsa de lubricante pequeña que le serviría para terminar de abrir a su novio, creía que tres dedos bastarían para eso.  
  
Y si no lo hacían, pues Jared tendría que aguantarse, él no podía esperar más, no quería seguir esperando a estar enterrado en ese calor. Rompió la bolsita con los dientes y cubrió sus dedos, y sin avisarle a Jared, se posiciono entre sus rodillas, frotando el lubricante contra su ano, antes de introducirlos con facilidad; Jared estaba bastante relajado y dócil y solo atino a sujetarse las piernas por detrás de la rodilla, su enorme cuerpo contorsionándose en una posición que obligo a Jensen a aportarse la base de su pene para no correrse.  
  
Se veía enorme, poderoso, pero dócil y sumiso a sus deseos sexuales, si es que esto era lo que le excitaba de los hombres grandes. ¿Quién diría que lo conseguiría todo con aquel hombre? , que ahora le miraba con lujuria, hilos de saliva bajando de sus labios entres abiertos y nada silencioso — Jen... Métemela, por favor.  
  
— Un poco más, que estas tan estrecho que los dedos me duelen. — le advirtió, acariciando su abdomen para que relajara un poco más los muslos, aparentemente dos dedos no eran lo mismo que tres, por lo que Jared o bien lo hacía para sentirlo mejor, o porque de verdad que estaba tan desacostumbrado a tener algo dentro que no fuera sus dedos o sus juguetes sexuales.  
  
El recuerdo lo hizo reírse, porque cuando había descubierto el vibrador que simulaba ser una espada Jedi, se había descojonado por horas, disfrutando de las mejillas rojas de su novio, que solo había murmurado algo y se había ido de la habitación.  
  
Ahora que lo piensa, debió haberlo puesto en uso hoy; pero pensándolo mejor, ya era muy tarde, tenía a Jared donde lo quería, en su punto de ebullición, y por fin había relajado su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder penetrarlo con sus dedos como lo haría con su polla.  
  
— Se dé que te ríes — aseveró Jared, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para mirar el movimiento del brazo de Jensen, su respiración agitándose en segundos. — Dios, se siente tan bien, tan exquisito, hace tanto no me habría alguien.  
  
— Es que me da curiosidad de cómo se verá dentro de tu cuerpo, hombre, si hasta enciende la luz fluorescente. Habrá que pedir el del martillo de Thor, ¿No es ese tu héroe favorito? Me extraña que no tengas nada de él. — no pudo evitar burlarse al respecto, si es que no era algo para dejar pasar, además le gustaba joder a Jared. — ¿Sabes? Esto no es exactamente abrirse... esto si es abrirse. — estiro sus dedos en diferentes direcciones sintiendo los bordes de la entrada al cuerpo de su novio palpitar violentamente al sentirse abierto.  
  
— ¡¡Oh, joder!! — ahí estaban de nuevo la cadena de sonidos que su novio parecía incapaz de detener, más su cuerpo, se movía hacia los dedos y en cuestión de segundos tenía una visión sublime en frente suyo, Jared se estaba follando el mismo con sus dedos, lento, sensualmente, pero jodiendose con los dedos con la expresión más extasiada que le había visto nunca.  
  
Estaba tan perdido en el placer que no llego a notar como de rápido Jensen reemplazo sus dedos con su polla, dejando el jodido condón olvidado a un lado y cometiendo un error que sabía luego no importaría, estaba limpio de cualquier enfermedad y no planeaba en tener sexo con nadie que no fuera este enorme sujeto en mucho tiempo, a ser posible por el resto de su vida; así que de una estocada limpia y certera, se introdujo dentro del cuerpo que lo recibió gustoso entre espasmos anales y el violento agarre de piernas largas en sus caderas.  
  
— A la mierda todo, ¿Cómo carajo esperamos tanto para esto? Si es que estas hecho a mi medida. — jadeo, soltando después un gruñido de placer al ser una vez más apretado por el culo de Jared.  
  
— No lo sé, pero follame, joder — gruño, sus manos pasando por el cuello de su amante — Ábreme el culo con más fuerza, mas, mas...  
  
— Tú sí que sabes cómo pedirme las cosas, ¿No? — ajusto a Jared a una posición más cómoda para ambos, su cuerpo esbelto y mucho más formado que el suyo fue sumamente fácil de manipular, hasta ponerle donde le quería, si iban a hacerlo en esta posición, lo iban a hacer bien.  
  
La primera embestida fue suave, sacando su miembro y volviéndolo a introducir, una embestida húmeda, llena de lubricante que hizo el trayecto mucho más fácil, deslizándose dentro y afuera lento las primeras veces, Jensen le cogió el ritmo con más rapidez de la esperaba.  
  
Aunque a su mente vino cierta confesión que seguramente Jared creía que había olvidado.  
  
Dio tres embestidas rudas y violentas, causando una serie de gritillos que por poco lo dejan sordo para luego simplemente unir sus caderas y frotarse con las de Jared como si le estuviera follando de forma superficial, a un ritmo sensual, lento, sin mucho apuro. Solo fricción.  
  
Los labios de Jared temblaban como si estuvieran rodeados de frío, dejaban además sonidos sin asentido alguno, colmando al mismo silencio de molestia. Jared estaba apretado, caliente y se había aferrado a sus hombros con fuerza, los sonidos pasaron a más gritos pero entre palabras que solo le ponían más duro.  
  
— Tan caliente, tan firme, me encanta, tu polla, me encanta, jodeme más.  
  
Aumentando su velocidad para luego disminuirla, Jensen consiguió moverse dentro de ese cuerpo que seguía pidiéndole más y el solo podía dárselo porque no había forma de querer negarle esto cuando Jared estaba tratando a su miembro como si fuera el mismísimo martillo del dios del trueno, venerándolo con su cuerpo y enloqueciendo con él. Solo sus sonidos tenían a su cuerpo temblando por el esfuerzo de no correrse.  
  
Era un alivio que antes se hubiera venido en la boca de Padalecki, eso ayudaba a que el segundo orgasmo del día pudiera ser sostenible; pero con un suceso así, para el que estaba completamente indefenso no lo creía posible, no se había esperado que el coito fuera a ser algo tan asombroso, y sin embargo lo era. Podía escuchar el sonido húmedo de sus embestidas cuando se metía dentro y se combinaba a la perfección con sus jadeos y los gritos de Jared; era una música que quería escuchar todos los días a partir de ahora.  
  
— Si, oh joder, sí, me gusta que me lo abras así... así, justo así. — su voz estaba rota de placer, un sonido entre grueso y sorprendido, dejaba por si sus jadeos no fuera suficiente prueba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.  
  
El agujerito de Jared era estrecho, joder, pero como ni siquiera él tenía idea en un principio, no dejaba de apretarle su polla es que hasta parecía que no quería dejarle ir, que no quería perder segundo alguno mientras se unían. Si, se estaban uniendo, después de esto, como ya había pensado, no habría nadie más... Y sospechaba que era para ambos.  
  
— Es que... es riquísimo estar aquí dentro, ¿eh? Joder, Jared... voy a estar abriéndote ese agujero toda la noche. — le tuvo que tomar de la cintura con ambas manos y aumentar la velocidad, porque sentía que se moría si no se corría allí dentro y le hacía suyo con eso. — No puedo, esto es demasiado bueno, joder, te amo a ti y este hermoso agujero.  
  
— Hazme tuyo... Lléname, quiero estar lleno... — no escucho decir nada más a Jared, porque con gusto vio como el semen abandonaba con premeditada sorpresa su polla, ensuciando todo su vientre y en consecuencia apretando aún más su polla si era posible.  
  
— Te amo. — escucho cuando se orgasmo estallo.  
  
Si, estallo, esa era la palabra,  
  
El estremecimiento de Jared y sus subsecuentes espasmos, le dejaron frito en el sitio, el mismo tembló de pies a cabeza cuando sus bolas se contrajeron y su polla libero por fin lo que Jared le pedía, su tibio semen quedando depositado en lo profundo del cuerpo de su amante, que le jadeaba al oído sensualmente, lamiéndolo cuando conseguía el aliente y luego volviendo a jadear.  
  
No tuvo la fuerza para sostenerse en sus manos, cayó sobre el cuerpo de Jared como un peso muerto, sus caderas dando embestidas cortas y perezosas en el interior ahora completamente lubricado de su pareja.  
  
— El mejor sexo de mi vida. — Jared hablo, su voz aún con ese deje de lujuria.  
  
— Mmmm... Si... algo así, ha sido como... no se ni como ha sido, no puedo compararlo con nada... — jadeo, cerrando sus ojos antes de separarse.  
  
— Vamos a tener problemas para salir de la cama. — contesto Jared, disfrutando de las lentas embestidas que solo hacían sonidos obscenos por la cantidad de semen.  
  
— ¿Quien dice que quiero salir? O aún mejor, ¿Quién dice que voy a dejarte salirte? Aun me quedan dos orgasmos esta noche. — Jensen le beso nuevamente, dejándose abrazar por Jared mientras lo hacían.  
  
— ¡Wow!, si suena a que eres todo un semental, cariño. — Bromeo Jared, aun sin soltarle — Te amo, Jen.  
  
— Hombre, yo también te amo, y ahora que sé que es así de bueno contigo... pues te voy a demostrar todo lo que me he estado guardando estos años. — susurro, usando sus manos para alzarse sobre el cuerpo de Jared.  
  
— ¿En serio? — una sonrisa entre traviesa y deseosa se deja ver entre sus labios y Jensen sabe que Padalecki es de los que, sí, pueden hacerlo toda la noche. — ¿Qué tal si te cabalgo un poco?  
  
Todo el cuerpo le pedía enrollarse en la sabana y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero el hermoso paisaje que se extendía delante de él le estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión muy rápido, si hasta sentía como su miembro daba jalones suaves, buscando endurecerse.  
  
— ¿Cómo me gusta? En cuclillas y con las manos en la cabeza, moviendo esas sinuosas caderas... si es que solo imaginarte me hace comenzar a ponerte duro.  
  
— Sí cariño, en cuchillas y metiéndome esa hermosa polla una y otra vez. — siseo, su voz claramente provocativa.  
  
Aquella, aquella parecía que sería una larga noche, aun cuando ambos estaban algo cansados ya... ninguno se lo diría al otro porque lo que más quieren es complacerse, quererse y amarse; así que soportarían hasta que sus cuerpos se desplomaran de placer y cansancio.  
  
Aun después del tercer orgasmo de los dos, que vino más rápido de lo esperado y provocado por el increíble menear de caderas de Jared que debía haber tenido mucha practico o ser un nato para esto y con embestidas certeras por parte de Jensen, siguieron besándose, amando la manera en la que sus cuerpos se amoldaban al del otro en un vaivén de cadera que continuo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.  
  
Haciendo uso de que ya su reputación como adultos se olvidaba cuando estaban juntos, Jensen dejo que Jared hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo; acabando el con aquel divertido vibrador de espada laser y con su miembro cubierto de sirope de chocolate, que era lo único que tenían de líquido y que fuera dulce. En Jared usaron el resto del helado de frambuesa, enfriando partes de su cuerpo de las que no estaba seguro se podía sentir bien. Se quejaron después de acabada la pasión por la noche del desastre que habían vuelto el cobertor en seco y de que ni la lavandería podría con tal desastre.  
  


**FIN**

 


	6. ESTA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA

  
  
Son aproximadamente las dos de la tarde, el sol no se siente mucho realmente, apenas es una caricia caliente sobre la piel por lo que no le molesta alzar un poco el rostro hacia arriba, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello — ahora un poco más largo y agarrado en una coleta — cae hacia atrás, una sonrisa pintándose en su rostro, nunca deja de apreciar caminar, correr o simplemente estar bajo su imponente fuerza.  
  
Por eso corre cada mañana.  
  
Cuando cree que es suficiente un bostezo perezoso se escapa de sus labios, le hace caminar nuevamente a la entrada de la tienda, tomando los volantes que había dejado hace un instante en la pequeña cajita de correo de spiderman que había comprado con Luke hacia dos meses.  
  
— Oh, tenemos tan buen gusto. — menciono, pegando los volantes en el ventana de al lado de manera que fueran lo primero que vieran sus clientes al entrar.  
  
Eran volantes informativos y de propaganda para nuevos locales de comida orgánica; si es que la comida chatarra se había acabado para Jared y había comenzado a comprar, desde hace dos años, comida de verdad y a cocinar, se le daba muy bien, aunque eso no significara que hubiera quemado un montón de ollas para conseguirlo. Igual, Jensen le ayudaba, el sí sabía cocinar, pero que consiguiera tiempo para hacerlo le costaba.  
  
Aunque ahora, tanto el cómo Jensen, distribuían su tiempo muy bien, se habían apuntado a una de esas tontas charlas de manejar el tiempo cuando se está una relación y les había venido de maravilla. Ahora, desde hace seis meses, andaban alrededor del otro con una sincronización perfecta de sus actos.  
  
Era hasta divertido si pensaba en ello, la forma en que habían complementado su vida, respetando las actividades de cada uno e incluso encontrando puntos comunes, era sencillamente una locura. Pero le gustaba, así la vida le gustaba y podía decir sencilla tranquilidad que era feliz.  
  
Escucho el ruido de un motor familiar, y sonrió sin girarse, escuchando como el dueño de la motocicleta la estacionaba y se retiraba el casco luego, es que reconocía esos sonidos tan bien que no le hacía falta voltear para saber que tenía a su novio detrás.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Tu y yo podríamos irnos de fiesta esta noche, sin que le digas nada a tu novio, claro, que estoy seguro es un cabrón obsesivo, pero no te preocupes, que como aventura funcionamos. – rodo los ojos al pensar en lo tonto que se ponía Jensen. – Es que nunca se había visto alguien tan sexy colgando volantes; deberías tomarlo como profesión.  
  
— ¡Oh, no lo sé... mi novio es un hombre bastante celoso y posesivo! — Bromeo, girándose con una sonrisa coqueta. — ¿Quiere arriesgarse?  
  
— Ya me estoy arriesgando. — Ackles se lamio los labios. — Hey, ¿Ya has acabado?  
  
— Sí, cariño, ya hice los pedidos y coloque los volantes, oh, le envié algo de dinero a Colin, no le alcanzo el pago de la semana pasada ¿Debería preocuparme? — a veces pensaba que debería darle una pequeña lección a ese chiquillo que estaba a meses de entrar en la universidad, con su carro propia, dicho sea de paso.  
  
— Pues en mi opinión de adulto responsable, no deberías darle ni un duro más, que ahorre que ya es mayor de edad, y si quiere más trabajo, pues que nos ayude con la mudanza, que he conseguido la casa perfecta para ambos y dentro de nuestro presupuesto. — sonrió, acomodándose donde estaba apoyado en la motocicleta.  
  
— Sí quizás lo he estado mimando demasiado… — comentó volteando a ver a Jensen con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad. — ¿En serio? ¿Nos encontraste una casa...? ¿En serio? — se acercó a su novio emocionado, que paso sus fuertes brazos por su cintura.  
  
— Claro, es perfecta... con jardín, dos pisos y dos habitaciones extras a la principal. – Se lo dijo con cariño, tirando de su cuerpo para unir sus caderas con cariño, sin dejar de sonreír por la expresión de Padalecki.  
  
— No puedo creerlo, eso es... eso es, genial.  
  
Tenían meses buscando una casa con un precio razonable y lo suficientemente acogedora para vivir, está demás decir que era difícil, teniendo en cuenta el robo que eran las sociedades de mercado actuales.  
  
— Lo es, cariño. Seremos felices en esa casa... ya verás cómo nos va genial allí, es hermosa, aunque dentro de la ciudad. — le sonrió, feliz de ver la emoción en Jared.  
  
Jared le abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiéndole porque su corazón latía con la misma fuerza que hace dos años... la verdad es que había descubierto que esto, la felicidad, era una de las pequeñas cosas en la vida por la que luchar nunca sería innecesario.  
  
— ¿Tiene un jardín?, así podría sembrar algunas flores y podríamos poner unos árboles de naranja también, se cuánto te gustan.  
  
— Mmmm, tú de jardinero, si es que pasas mucho tiempo con los chicos del jardín orgánico, cariño. — decidió burlarse un poco de Jared porque los ojos se le habían humedecido.  
  
— ¿Qué dices...?, no es mi culpa, sembrar resulto ser muy divertido. — contesto mirando a Jensen con cuidado, dándose cuenta que sus ojos estaban en el mismo estado.  
  
— Joder, te amo. Estoy tan feliz de hacerte feliz. — jadeo, tomando a Jared de las mejillas. — ¿Te imaginas como viviremos allí?  
  
—Te amo. — Se dejó hacer sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbalara de su mejilla — Seremos muy felices ahí, será nuestro lugar, nuestro hogar.  
  
— Hey, fuimos felices aquí... solo necesitamos más espacio que con los perros y los chicos es difícil. — rio, tomándole de la mano y llevándola a su boca para besarla. — Esto es un gran pasó y me alegra que vayamos a darlo por fin.  
  
— Sí... fuimos felices aquí también y estoy tan contento de dar este paso contigo. — una risa traviesa escapo de sus labios —Pero, es extraño pensar que ya no viviré en la tienda, siempre pensé que moriría aquí. — bromeo.  
  
— Vamos, que mucha gente te quería en ese entonces y ahora te quieren más gracias a mí. Lo triste va a ser venir desde las mañanas, porque este tomara 40 minutos hacerlo.  
  
— Sí, me querían, pero aún moriría aquí. — Repitió ganándose un empujón de Jensen — Ya, ya solo decía, pero bueno no importa, me gusta levantarme temprano, lo sabes.  
  
— Claro, a la calle a trotar y luego a la ducha y al trabajo, si es que ahora eres de la prole, como yo. — sonrió, aun con ganas de darle una colleja a Padalecki.  
  
— Hey, soy parte de la prole adorable. — ambos rompieron en risas por lo extraño de lo que había dicho, una que otra vez, sus amigos les decían que daban ganas de vomitar, que nadie podía ser tan felices. Pues, ellos lo eran.  
  
— Ya, vamos, cierra la tienda, que quiero que vengas conmigo ya.  
  
Jared sonrió mientras entraba de nuevo en la tienda, tomando la billetera del mostrador y sus llaves, con un hermoso llavero de Iron Man que Jensen le había regalado para su cumpleaños, es de más que decir que esa noche habían tenido sexo salvaje hasta quedarse dormidos uno encima del otro, que le regalara algo así había significado mucho, eso es lo único que puede decir en su defensa.  
  
Se subió a la motocicleta, amoldando su cuerpo a la espalda de Ackles y sujetándose de su cintura para no irse de lado, también tocando a Jensen demás, si es que le gustaba ir en motocicleta si su novio conducía, es que era un experto y se había comprado la motocicleta despues de reunir año y medio. Le asombraba lo tanto que había cambiado el luchador social, y lo mucho que le había ayudado a él a cambiar también.  
  
Condujo a través de la ciudad, con su propio casco sobre la cabeza, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de su novio, pensando en el cambio tan radical que vivirían a partir de hoy.  
  
Habían aprendido juntos, era extraño, pero se sentía más ligero consigo mismo, mejor persona, más consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor y sabía que eran producto de las interminables noches comentando todo y nada, desde la historia del ayer a la historia del hoy había cambiado, pero Jensen también, sí, era más ligero ahora también, menos severo, más tolerante.  
  
Aceptaba lo que Jared quería, y siempre lo alentaba a seguir adelante; adoraba esa nueva faceta suya, y se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho con él.  
  
— ¿De qué color es...? — su voz sonó añorante cuando pregunto. Se habían detenido en un semáforo y Jensen le hablaba de la casa, emocionado con el momento que iban a vivir.  
  
— Oye, pues por ahora azul con naranja, pero yo te lo pintare de lo que quieras.  
  
— ¿Podremos mirar el atardecer desde alguna de las habitaciones? — preguntó de nuevo, acercándose más a Jensen si era posible.  
  
— Claro, cariño, la habitación principal tiene un enorme ventanal desde donde puedes ver el resto de las casas de ese vecindario. Es un sitio bastante amigable y el vendedor ya ha desocupado la casa entera, no tiene hipoteca, por lo que compraremos la casa desde cero, será nuestra y no del hijo de puta banco.  
  
— No puedo creerlo va a ser nuestra desde un inicio. — para ambos era una de las cosas más importantes, detestaban tratar con los bancos y sus políticas, preferían mantenerse al margen de préstamos y cualquier otra cosa de ese estilo. — ¿El vendedor, no tuvo problemas con que seamos pareja?  
  
— Hombre, si es que es gay también, Tommy me lo recomendó. — con la sola mención de el de ojos azules, Jared se tensó de inmediato, si es que Tom le caía muy bien, pero los celos le podían. — Por eso la he conseguido a un precio razonable.  
  
— ¡Ah ya...! — contesto con una mueca de incomodidad, detestaba que Jensen le llamara Tommy, simplemente hacia su estómago revolverse.  
  
— Ya te has puesto celoso, es que eres adorable. — exclamó, arrancando la moto y bajando el vidrio de su casco para poder ver mejor, solo que así no escuchaba bien, con el viento dándole en la cara, y satisfecho con dejar a Jared momentáneamente sin palabras, si es que sabía que al final Jared acabaría sin decir nada cuando viera la casa.  
  
Siguieron en silencio unos cinco a diez minutos, disfrutando de como el calor y el viento se confabulaban alrededor de sus cuerpos, sus corazones casi latiendo al unísono, mientras entraban en un pequeño barrio de aspecto tranquilo, que tenía unas zonas verdes hermosas entre las que Jared pudo ver también un pequeño lago donde habían unos cuantos niños jugando.  
  
Jensen le dio el tour largo por el vecindario, dejando que Jared disfrutara de lo que le ofrecía vivir en ese lugar, le fascinaba hacerlo feliz. Lo acerco hasta la casa en cuestión varios minutos después, deteniendo la moto.  
  
— Pero... ¡Es enorme! — murmuro mientras se bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco.  
  
— Ya, lo es. — Jensen le dejo adelantarse, atravesando la verja de madera, mientras que él se quitaba el casco y tomaba el de Padalecki para atarlos a la motocicleta. Aseguro su vehículo particular y se giró a ver que Jared había desaparecido, seguramente yéndose al patio trasero de la casa al que se accedía por un portal de madera a la derecha de la casa.  
  
Era cierto, la casa era enorme, alta, con toques refinados en la madera, aunque con un defecto en el techo de la azotea que Jensen debía reparar antes de que la época de lluvia comenzara. Seguramente para Navidad la tendría lista y ya podrían empezar a adornarla como lo habían hecho el año pasado con la tienda, Jensen dándole el gusto a Jared de celebrar una fecha en la que él no creía.  
  
Si es que para él, hasta el 4 de Julio era una mierda, por no hablar de San Valentín, que el primer año la había cagado y el enfado a Jared le había durado unas cuantas semanas.  
  
Había sido bastante tedioso y molesto para él, ahora acostumbrado a las constantes muestras de cariño de Padalecki, entre las que puede mencionar besos, abrazos y sonrisas hasta para regalar, pasar unas cuantas semanas sin ellas había sido claramente desesperante y doloroso, porque aunque la mitad del mundo les molestara por melosos, él era feliz siéndolo, algo que realmente nunca pensó que pasaría, pero ahí estaba, dos años después de conocerle tan enamorado como al principio, quizás más incluso.  
  
Tal vez esa había sido la primera vez que habían tenido una discusión como pareja, pero ese día, entre muchas festividades absurdas, eran parte de lo que ambos habían trabajado como pareja. Si hasta el día de acción de gracias lo habían celebrado con los amigos de Jensen.  
  
— Hey, ¿Dónde estás? — llamo a Jared tan pronto atravesó las puertas del jardín, divisándolo de inmediato cerca de la diminuta laguna artificial, que no debía de ser más grande de dos por dos.  
  
— Aquí estoy... ¿Crees que podamos tener peces con mascotas? — Dijo Jared alzando a vista de donde estaba arrodillado, mirándole con curiosidad hasta que de sus labios escapa una pequeña risa. — Sin tener la tentación de comérnoslos.  
  
— Pues eso depende de ti, yo que esto de tener mascotas... — no dijo nada más, pensando en cómo él había pasado de no saber cómo lidiar con animales domésticos a pasear a los perros de Jared cada vez que podía. —... Aunque sería bonito, poner de esos grandes de colores.  
  
— Sí, quizás eso le guste a Luke, últimamente le noto un poco distante ¿Crees que sea la adolescencia? — preguntó preocupado, poniéndose de pie para tomar la mano de Jensen.  
  
— Créeme, estoy seguro de que le gustara que le demos una habitación aquí en la que pueda ocultarse cuando tenga sus ataques hormonales. — no parecía una mala idea, en especial porque cuando se enfadaba con ellos en casa, se encerraba en el baño.  
  
— Sí, quizás necesite su espacio. — murmuro preocupado sintiendo como Jensen lleva uno de sus dedos a pinchar su puchero, buscando quitarlo de su rostro.  
  
— Vamos, adentro, tengo las llaves para que puedas ver el interior de esta. — anuncio, palmeando el pecho de Jared antes de dar un último vistazo al patio para luego moverse.  
  
— Sí... así podemos pensar que habitación tomaremos, quizás como acomodaremos la cocina. — siguió hablando dejándose llevar por Jensen, su vista miro con detenimiento al otro hombre y su sonrisa ligera, Ackles era la persona que más quería en este mundo y sentía que los años de soledad habían válido la pena, sí al final la recompensa era él.  
  
— Oh bueno, en eso todos parecen querer meter la mano, mi hermana se ha ofrecido a conseguirnos un diseñador y Jeff me ha llamado esta mañana para preguntarme si ya habíamos conseguido casa, cuando le dije que teníamos una para ver, pues me ha hablado de cosas que me ha costado entender... si es que parecía una ama de casa que no deja de leer sobre la A- Digest...  
  
— Hombre, acuérdate que mi hermano tiene ese sueño frustrado de ser chef, así que es normal que hable de todo eso con tanta pasión, a veces realmente me enfado con nuestros padres, sí tan solo le hubieran permitido estudiar lo que más le gustaba.  
  
Entraron por la puerta trasera, que les llevo a un pequeño recibidor que daba paso a lo que suponían era la cocina que ya venía equipada con lo necesario; los cajones colgantes, las alacenas bajas y delgadas, la cocina de seis hornillas que estaba desvencijada, era un lugar bonito que sin duda ellos podían mejorar, además de llenar con todo lo que Jared tenía en su actual cocina.  
  
— Hey, que ya está mayor, y se lo he dicho muchas veces, ya sabes que le hablo mucho para no tener fantasías sexuales con él y entonces le he dicho que... ¡Auch! — gimió de dolor donde Jared le había pegado en la parte de atrás de la nuca.  
  
— Idiota, deja de medio fantasear con mi hermano. — gruño soltándole de la mano y caminando hacia adelante.  
  
— Pero es que es esta muy bueno, ese día en la piscina local he tenido una erección cuando lo he visto en sus boxers negros... si es que marca un paquete enorme...  
  
— Vete a la mierda — gruño, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.  
  
— ¡Bebe, no te enfades! — Jensen se carcajeo disfrutando haberlo hecho enfadar por los celos que a veces eran tan excitantes para el cómo ver a Jared seduciéndolo para llevárselo a la cama. Le siguió arriba, solo que a un paso más lento, dándole tiempo a recuperarse de las palabras que le había dicho.  
  
— ¿Cómo no quieres que me enfade?, sí estás hablando de la polla de mi hermano ¡Iuhhh!  
  
— Pues si lo vemos así, aunque eso no quita que sea más grande que tú... me pregunto si también le gustara lo mismo que a ti. — Jensen decidió callarse cuando la mirada asesina de Jared lo fulmino, al parecer ya era el momento de cambiar de tema. — Esta habitación es pequeña, podría ser para tus cosas, así no nos llenas el cuarto de mercancía de colección.  
  
— Yo soy más lindo. — añadió caminando en la habitación, mirándole a los ojos.  
  
— Adorable... sexy... es difícil de balancear. — una sonrisa divertida se plantó en sus labios, y una de sus manos subió inconscientemente a acariciar la poca barba que tenía y que debía afeitar, porque a Jared le gustaba ver sus pecas. Sonrió a Jensen mientras caminaba a acariciar las paredes, sin notar la sonrisa de suficiencia de su novio, maravillado de poder quitar su enojo tan fácilmente.  
  
— Oye, ya pensaras en los colores, he conseguido algo de pintura gratis que nos ha sobrado de las pancartas además de material para pintarlas.  
  
— Eso es perfecto, así solo compraremos lo necesario. — camino hacia su novio, acariciando sus brazos. — Gracias por esto, te amo.  
  
— ¿Ya se te han pasado los celos? — lo dijo con cuidado, observando la habitación tras Jared. — ¿Sabes? Quizás me ames más cuando hayas visto la habitación principal.  
  
— No lo sé... no me gusta que hables de mi hermano, ni de Tommy ni de nadie. — no le importo sonar como un niño de cinco años.  
  
— Pues esos dos por hablar de hombres, que si nos ponemos a hablar de mujeres pues entonces la cosa cambia, porque de las que me gustan no te digo nada. — tomo a Jared del brazo y le obligo a moverse por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde le esperaba la habitación principal. — No vayas a desmayarte, pero estoy seguro de que te gustara tanto que querrás hacerlo.  
  
— Genial, ahora, resulta que también te gustan las mujeres, ¿Qué no soy suficiente? — pregunto renuente a caminar más y lo hizo saber con su enorme cuerpo deteniéndose.  
  
— Oh, eres tan adorable, por supuesto que me gustan las mujeres, ¿Cómo crees que tuve a Luke? — se giró, soltando a Jared que tenía la mayor expresión de pena en su rostro, si parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. — Pero no es todo esto, esta casa, yo aquí, tu aquí, suficiente prueba para demostrarte que tú siempre serás el único, que no importa cuántas personas atractivas a los ojos o divertidas y geniales consiga, nunca voy a poder vivir una vida normal con ellos como lo hago contigo.  
  
Jared le miro unos segundos, antes de suspirar.  
  
— ¿El único? ¿Solo me amas a mí...?  
  
— Si es que eres tierno cuando quieres... claro que te amo. — suspiro, palmeando el rostro de Jared.  
  
— Nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan celoso, pero cuando se trata de ti... Mi corazón siempre está latiendo y latiendo mucho, cada sonrisa, tu sonrisa, ilumina mi mundo. — le besa sin previo aviso, lamiendo el contorno de sus labios con delicadeza.  
  
Se traga la risa burlona de Jensen en su boca, y no tarda en tomarlo entre sus brazos con dulzura estrechándolo con fuerza para demostrarle cuanto le sigue asustando la posibilidad de perderlo.  
  
Parecía que Padalecki con cada momento que pasaba, aunque enamorado, dejaba que un miedo irracional se apoderara de él; Jensen le decía que era la andropausia y que él ya se lo tenía bien superado y era cierto, al menos la segunda parte. Para Jensen, lo que él y Jared tenían era para siempre.  
  
Era sencillo, en cada parte de su cuerpo podía sentir el cariño y el amor de Jared, ¿Así que como dudar? ¿Cómo dudar de aquello que sentía tan cercano?  
  
— Es que eres una tentación cada segundo. — la voz de Jared se abrió paso en la neblina que por el beso se había instaurado en su mente.  
  
Le besa profundo, olvidando que están en una casa sin muebles en los que apoyarse, sin ningún sitio cómodo donde poder recrearse con su pareja, si bien no era la idea principal, y confía en la idea de Jensen de que le fascinara el dormitorio principal, quiere tomarse su tiempo para esto, para darle la bienvenida a Jensen, al que no ha visto desde bien temprano, a la única persona que cuando se va de casa en las mañanas extraña como a una extremidad faltante.  
  
Están besándose unos segundos más, sus cuerpos uniéndose más, hasta que es difícil mirar donde termina uno y empieza otro, igual que afirmar cuál de los dos está latiendo más. — Vamos al cuarto principal — susurro Jared cuando se separaron un poco.  
  
— Mmmm... — Jensen se lame los labios, buscando recoger cualquier resto del sabor de Jared. — ¿Es eso una propuesta para hacer cosas sucias, Padalecki?  
  
— Bueno, si podemos hacerlo para en el suelo, quizás si. — comento sonriendo, una pequeña risa porque si bien podrías, quizás sería demasiado rudo.  
  
— No sé, uno nunca sabe qué clase de mueble van a dejar los dueños anteriores. — Jensen trata de ocultar la verdad tras sus largas pestañas y sus regordetes labios, besando de nuevo a Jared.  
  
— Sí, claro. — Dijo lentamente, mientras dejaba que Jensen le dirigiera entre beso y beso por el pasillo — Mmmm, Jen. — apenas podía hablar porque su novio le estaba tocando por todas partes, en cada pared en la que se recostaban por segundos.  
  
— No hables, sigue besándome... — jadeo, tomándole con fuerza de la nuca mientras jadeaba en el beso.  
  
Por fin su espalda golpea contra la puerta del dormitorio principal, y Jared no tarda en buscar la manilla y abrirla, entrando con pasos torpes. Padalecki abrió sus ojos buscando un sitio donde apoyar a Jensen y noto de inmediato que no estaba dentro de una habitación vacía. No, era una habitación completamente personalizada a su gusto.  
  
A su gusto y capricho, quizás es mejor decirlo de aquella manera, porque en el centro lo primero que nota es una hermosa cama matrimonial al mejor estilo japonés, las sabanas anaranjadas, se ven sumamente suaves y atractivas, tanto o más que esta seguro que el colchón, es de esos que prometen una pequeño trocito de paraíso en cada noche. El respaldar —cuadrado— tiene una madera hermosa y claramente cuidada, donde descansan unas velas aromáticas que tanto su olor como su luz combinan perfectamente con las sabanas.  
  
— ¿Te gusta, Padalecki? — Jensen sonrió orgulloso de ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su novio.  
Asintió varias veces, frotando sus ojos húmedos un poco mientras Jensen solo sonreía más grande al verle.  
  
— Me encanta.  
  
— Entonces probemos si es tan cómoda como luce.  
  
Las esquinas de los ojos de Jensen se arrugaron adorablemente, causando una risa nerviosa en Jared que se dejó guiar, pensando en que haberle dado una oportunidad a Jensen Ackles, bastardo salvador de mundos, había sido la mejor decisión que habría tomado alguna vez en su vida; se felicitó a sí mismo, casi dándose una palmada en la espalda, por no haber escuchado a nadie con respecto al tema "Jensen" y haber tomado sus propias decisiones.  
  
Estaba enamorado, estaba enamorado como nunca antes había estado nunca, con una sencilla y nada compleja vida que quería seguir hasta que algún día un último suspiro abandonara su cuerpo y ojala fuera al lado de ese hombre, para que sostuviera su mano, justo como ahora.  
  
No sabía que exactamente lo mismo pasaba en ese momento por la mente de Jensen, quien sonreía, aliviado de que a Jared le hubiera gustado esto, pero también pensando que se llevaría a la tumba el secreto, o al menos lo intentaría, de que el dinero para esa casa había salido de un sitio del que nunca pensó en el que volvería a hurgar, su propia cuenta bancaria que desafiaba todas las cosas en las que creía; no había forma que le dijera a Jared que había pedido a su padre el dinero para darle una alegría de esta magnitud a Jared.  
  
Aunque sabía, que había valido la pena tragarse el orgullo, tal y como Jared lo había hecho cuando le había dado una segunda oportunidad.  
  


**FIN**


End file.
